Han and Leia
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: Luke and Han work to try to get Han and Leia married. While doing this they encounter a sweet surprise.
1. chapter1

Chapter one: the introduction.

If you want to skip this, after you read the 1st 2 lines, be my guest.

This story is for people who don't mind a little stretch in the plot. Also, if you are someone who doesn't like a beautiful story, or who needs a fight, I have warned you. A fight is eluded to, but isn't included.

A fellow star wars buff, whose name shall remain anonymous, pointed out a slight error in my story. It is a slight error, that I could explain easily, but I decided that that would take a lot of craft work. Besides, it is so slight that unless you analyze it deeply you won't catch it. 

This story is my life. So honest criticisms are all right, but please be mindful of that. 

Now what you have been waiting for, the thank-you's.

Erin- thank you for telling me about fanfix.com, because without that I wouldn't be here. Everyone read her story- [www.kerjen.net/swstories/homecoming.htm][1]

JS- You let me the books that got me hooked to SW in the first place.

AH-for telling me the story of Star Wars during gym

KS-yea star wars buffs.

PG- my sis. Yes, mushy moment

AB- the person who read this off of me and gave me encouragement.

TG, NKG, NSG-me familium. (Wrong tenses, I know)

   [1]: http://www.kerjen.net/swstories/homecoming.htm



	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2: The start of the whole thing.

"Han, what is it." Luke Skywalker asked his friend, alarmed. 

Han had sent Luke a holovid. Luke was worried because Han looked totally beside himself, and Luke could sense Han was going to ask him something... that was very hard for him to ask for. 

"You know I have been off fighting Zsinj, and, well, does Leia still love me." 

Luke hid his smile behind his hand, he had been talking to Leia a few minutes ago and it was Han this, Han that. "Why." Luke asked joking with him. 

Han looked at his feet. "I want to marry her." he said, gathering his courage, and then misinterpreting Luke's look "look, I know she is some big princess, and me a smuggler, but I LOVE HER. I love her more then life, you've got to help me. You are her brother, and so you can help me." 

Luke laughed," this is the same Han Solo who almost let Leia get executed." 

Han blushed, there was nothing he could say to that. "Hey, Luke, so will ya do it." He asked, anxiously. 

"Naturally, buddy." 

"THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH." 

Luke hesitated, he knew that if Leia were there, she would chide him for the lack of diplomacy in the comment he was about to make. "Han, I think we had better work on what you could give her. Not because of Leia, because of her duty unto the people of Alderaan. Threkin Horm could present a problem otherwise and you know Leia is loyal to her people. Plus, he doesn't like you to much." 

Han grimaced, he knew it all to well, Threkin kept trying to separate him and Leia.

"So what is your idea on that." Han asked. 

"Well, I will understand if you call this a totally out of it idea, but what if you win a planet in a Sabbac game, there are holo's (pictures) of Alderaan, and we can probably dress the planet up to look something like it" 

"Great idea, kid." Han said, "but lets keep it a secret from Leia. 

Luke didn't think it was possible as Leia was also honing her Jedi skills, but, nevertheless he agreed. 

Luke loaned Han a little money, he insisted that he only needed a little.  
"Han, good luck." Luke said.

"Thanks, but I won't need it." Han said. "After all, Sabbac is my game."

"May the force be with you."

"Yea whatever. Take care." Han said, waving and walking off.


	3. Chapter3

Chapter three: The next step

While Han played Sabbac Luke talked to Leia. "Oh, Luke, I am SOO glad you are back on Coruscant. I missed you SO." 

"Thanks, Leia, I missed you to." 

"Luke, have you heard from Han lately." 

"Wow, a record Leia, you went three sentences without talking about Han." Luke said, avoiding the question 

Leia blushed "I just miss him, that nerf herder. He is probably busy fighting." 

They had talked for a while, with Leia talking about Han every two sentences. 

Back to where we were earlier- Luke hated seeing Han so down, he knew Han loved Leia, and Leia loved Han. He also knew that Han needed to prove his worth. Whether Han knew it or not, Luke was beginning to see Han's true colors, an sensitive, slightly insecure, CHILD, who had aged to fast because of the lack of love, who needed that space to be filled. Luke suspected there were some skeletons in Han's closet. He shook his head. He knew he would have to help Han. He thought about a group on Tatooine, the brotherhood, a group that had the best intelligence systems in the galaxy, he also remembered the fleet they were building. He remembered the Brotherhood with great fondness; he also remembered his oaths. In his conversation with Han he had almost betrayed them. 

Luke knew from listening over his com-link the brotherhood was going to pledge the New Republic, because of the New Republic's quest for justice. He also knew that he would end up commanding the fleet, because brotherhood oaths say that only a member of the brotherhood can command The Fleet. He also remembered the anger when the Brothers found out there fleet wouldn't be ready for the war against the Empire. But he also knew that some of his friends in the group would LOVE a big project, and were mechanical geniuses.

Down in the underworld Han played round after round, until he was up against Warlord Omogg, a member of the Drackmarian species, a highly honorable species who can not be coerced. "This is a planet, called Dathomir, it is worth 3.4 Billion credits (credits are the New Republic currency)" 

"Sir," fretted Threepio," this is nearly impossible. 

Nevertheless the hero of the Rebellion, and General of the New Republic did the impossible again. Yahoo." He shouted, he skipped all the way to Luke, he could tell that this planet would be important in his marriage to Leia. 

"Han, this planet is in Zsinj's territory. You got suckered." Luke said, trying to be gentle. 


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4: Luck

"What." He asked, downcast. 

Just then an announcement came over loudspeaker. "After another battle with Republic forces, Warlord Zsinj has surrendered, in return for being able to keep one world where he and his stormtroopers shall reside, he has taken all the stormtroopers off of his planets." 

Luke and Han just looked at each other. "Looks like luck is on our side." 

"All right, lets both pull up all the Holo's of Alderaan, we can so we could try to recreate the same buildings that where in Alderaan." Luke said. 

"Hold it, that will be expensive and time consuming, we don't have the credits or time. " 

"Well, I know people who will do it for free, who might even offer to pay us for letting them do this as they love projects." 

Han shook his head, "Kid, you know some nutty people. 

"Oh, Han, thats another thing, these people are very sensitive, they don't take to jokes about people nicely, so watch your mouth." 

"I will try, warn these people, all right. Why don't you call these people while I stock the Falcon, 'cause we, and I mean WE, need to go scout this planet." 

"All right." Luke said, picking up the holo vid receiver. "Susie, this is Skywalker, you and Binns, and Leakier had said that you wanted a big project, well, I have got one for you, see we have a planet, and we would like to develop it and present it as a gift to Princess Leia, we want it to look as much as Alderaan as possible. The planet's name is Dathomir, meet us there." 

"Thank you, Skywalker, we were hoping for a project. Well, see you there. Brotherhood forever." 

"Brotherhood forever." Luke murmured as he broke connections. 

He remembered the brotherhood, the Tatooinian Brotherhood, with great fondness. They were a group of, well, kids, from Tatooine whose motto was, Justice, and Lets either make Tatooine a better place, or get off of it. 

Then he remembered he had to pull Holo's of Alderaan. He found excellent Holo's, especially of the House of Alderaan's member's palaces, supposedly on Alderaan the media kept an eye on the 'ruling' class, though Alderaan was officially a democracy, the House Organa members really, by the choice of the People, ruled everything, as they were respected.  
  
After a lot more searching he found Holo's of almost all the houses on Alderaan. He was pleased at that, but looking at the Holo's he was amazed at the architectural work, he knew Susi, Binns, and Liekiu, would be up to it, he just didn't know how much time it would take them. 


	5. Chapter5

Chapter five: to Dathomir

"Falcon to Jedi Kid, falcon to Jedi Kid." 

"Hey, Han, what's up." 

"Nothing much, did ya get the holo's, and talk to your friends, I just finished buying supplies for the Falcon." 

"Yup to both, I couldn't find holo's of all the houses, but most of them, what is troubling me is that the architectural work is very elaborate, Susi, Leikiu, and Binns are up to it, it just might take them some time." 

"I guess it might, and, well, we can just tell Leia we have her planet, but it might take a while to get it developed." Han said, grudgingly accepting the fact that it isn't humanely possible to do it quicker. "Meet me up at the Falcon." 

Luke did. "Lets go see Leia's planet. Oh, by the way, I asked for personal leave, AND I made sure that the New Republic council saw that I had the deed to Dathomir, I stood there while they voted to let me keep it. Mind you, Threkin only put his vote in when he saw that all the other council members had voted to let me have it." Han said, "Coruscant space control this is the Millennium Falcon, we are requesting permission to take off." 

"General Solo, this is Admiral Ackbar. You did ask for leave, but just incase we need you, where will you, and Jedi Skywalker be." 

"We are going to Dathomir, oh, please don't tell Leia, I got permission from the Council to not have her vote on this, and a secrecy vote was also passed so that Thr.., uh, no one could tell Leia about the planet." 

"All right, General Solo, I won't tell her u won the planet, though may I tell her that, if she asks that you and Jedi Skywalker went to Dathomir." 

"Well, I don't want Leia mad at you because of me, Admiral, so sure." Han said.  
"Well, kid, we are off, I hope your friends are going to meet us on Dathomir." 

"They are, they might take awhile to get there though, and they are coming from Tatooine, and need to load their building supplies in their freighter. They will contact us, over a... com-link frequency of mine." 

"Listen, Luke, I wanted to ask you something." Han said, after they made the jump to Hyperspace. 

"What." 

"Can kids go to the Dark Side." Han asked. 

Luke knew what Han was thinking about. If Leia and Han got married and had kids, they would most likely be powerful in the force, and Han was worried about the possibility that his kids would go to the dark side. 

"I will try to research that." Luke said. 

"Hey, Han," Luke said, with an evil glint in his eye," if you marry Leia and there is a new Alderaan, I have some sources that say that the Alderaanian council is going to vote the House Organa back in as the ruling house, as long as the Council has one power at least, to replace it with democracy. So that would make you, King, and the Alderaanian media hounds the ruling class." 

Han groaned. "Well, here we are, Dathomir." 


	6. the brotherhood

Chapter six: the brotherhood

Then Luke's Com-link went off. "Finally, we came from Tatooine and we got here quicker, Luke we hope you don't mind, we were so interested in starting the project that we kinda...hacked into your computer got the images and started working." 

Luke broke out laughing. "I hope u guys are having fun, yes its all right." 

"What happened, kid." Han said. 

Luke relayed the message. "Oh my gosh." Han said, "Well, I hope they are having fun." 

"Yes, its great fun. But, did u know there is a prison down here, we are having Andre access info. about what type of prisoners are held here." 

"What, Imperial Prisoners on my planet. Let's get them off....Luke, Luke. Oh, great." Luke had gone into a force meditation. 

"They are political prisoners, and something tells me we will be very happy if we free them." 

"But..." Han protested, then looking at Luke's face he realized that protest was useless. "All right, lets just see the job your friends are doing, then."  



	7. chapter7

Chapter 7: the witches

Landing on the planet, they saw that Binns, Leikiu, and Susi, where doing a great job. "Oh, you guys, there is a group of witches over there, I think they are waiting for you." 

Luke nodded, "I felt their presence during my force meditation and had a chat with them. They did us a great favor, there used to be dark side witches here, they got rid of them. Maybe it will be good, if you, now that you have legal authority over here, Han make a deal with them." 

Han nodded. Just then the witches came over, with the witch with the most elaborate headpiece coming first. "Greetings, Oh, Jedi, we were awaiting your arrival, and is this the man who you claim holds the deed to Dathomir." 

"Yes, Oh, Augwynne, this is General Han Solo of the New Republic, this planet is to be a gift to my sister, whose planet was destroyed by the Empire, now looking at the Holo's of her planet, Dathomir is considerably larger and where your clan lies does not effect the building plans..." Luke paused, looking at Han, hoping he would get the message. 

"Oh," Han said, catching on, "Augwynne, as the owner of this planet, I offer you and your clan the deed to where your clan lies, for free, as long as you accept New Republic charter, and a loose alliance with the government that shall be put in place on Dathomir." 

"On behalf of my clan, we have already reviewed your New Republic charter, and accepted Jedi Skywalker's assurances that we will be treated as equals, and our ancient ways will not be destroyed, so we accept your gracious offer, and extend a hand of friendship, and if you need aid in your building plans, you may call on us." Augwynne and her clan bowed and walked away, after Augwynne signed the official treaty that Luke had drawn up. 

"Okay, so that was easy." 

"You agree, that these guys have everything under control, so now can we go to the prison and free those people." Luke asked. "Remember, when I talked to council members they weren't a hundred percent positive that he had done a COMPLETE pull back of his forces, officially, he had, but who knows if he still has forces around this prison." 

Han followed Luke, as Luke was letting the force guide him to wherever it is the prison was. As he walked, Han realized how much his views on the force had changed. There had been a time where Han had called the force a non-existent power, and the Jedi an extinct brotherhood that had been a waste of skin. But after being around Luke for a while he realized that sometimes Jedi's still annoyed him. Some times they were no fun. But, the force and Luke and saved his life, so he very well had to believe in it. 


	8. chapter8

Chapter 8: the Prison

"Ok," Luke said breaking Han's reverie, "here we are." 

Han looked up, he saw a tall building. "It looks unguarded, but that could very well be a trap." Han said. 

"No, it isn't a trap." 

Han looked at Luke, but then he saw that look on Luke's face that said he had used the force to come to that conclusion, and the force hadn't lied to Luke yet, so why would it start now. They went into a window, where they saw a man doing the laundry. "Hey, open up." Luke called. 

"I don't know how, or I would have done it ages ago, since all the people who guard us are gone. " The man replied. 

"Hey, let me see if a blaster would help." Han said. 

Han blasted the window hinge off. "Hello, I am Han Solo of the New Republic and this is Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight. You were in here because...." 

"I am a political prisoner, just like all of the others in this facility." 

Luke shot Han an I-told-you-so look, and said, "What Han isn't telling you is that he is a General of the New Republic and owns this planet, after winning it in a hand of Sabbac." 

When the man chuckled, "And you are all free to leave and go wherever you like, I will arrange for shuttles. And could you possibly help us free all the other prisoners." 

"I would be GLAD to." the man said simply. 

Luke and Han walked around opening all the cell doors, and letting everyone free. Then they reached a cell door in the way back. Where there was a woman locked behind the bars. Something about her struck Luke...then, as he was looking at her outfit it struck him, she had the house of Alderaan crest sown on her outfit. "Ma'am," Luke asked as he walked over to her cell, "I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight, and this is General Han Solo of the New Republic-." 

"So, the Empire has finally fallen." 

"Yes, Ma'am, Han owns this planet, now and he wants to set everyone free, but you are from Alderaan, are you not." 


	9. chapter9

Chapter 9: The Surprise

"Yes, if you are from the New Republic, I have information for you, the people of Alderaan are not dead." 

Han started, "what did you say." 

"Exactly what I meant, see I was chief weapons adviser to His Highness Bail Organa, and they had planned for the Empire having a super weapon aimed at Alderaan, too many people in the Imperial Hierarchy hated Bail. The information about how to find them, is locked in my head, there was a Jedi on Alderaan, he put up defenses so the Empire couldn't get the information, and told me, only another Jedi, or force-capable person could get this information, and they too would have to be on the light side." 

"All right, Ma'am, will you please join my friend and I on his ship where I will try to get this information, so we can see the people of Alderaan, and since Han actually won this planet to be a substitute for Alderaan, the people will have a planet. But first we must free all the other people." 

"One quick question, is Princess Leia Organa still around." 

Han grinned, "Yup." 

The woman also came and helped Luke and Han set everyone free.  
"All right." Luke said, "you know this means I will be in your mind, I will try not to, but I may hear some of your secrets." 

"That is all right." The lady, whose name was Salie, said. 

They got down to work breaking the wall in Salie's mind after all the shuttles arrived from Coruscant. It took about 10 minutes to break, because whoever the Jedi was, had put a strong hold on the information. 

"Got it," Luke said at last, "the code to finding the ship is 4AAA. and the crest of Alderaan is needed to command the ship." 

"That was a safety feature to prevent traitors from handing the ship to the Empire, or giving up." Salie said, "Only someone from the outside can command the ship. that to with the code." 

Han punched the code into the computer. "Found it." he called. 

"Its by Tatooine." Luke said. 

Han groaned, "So I guess we have got to go to Tatooine." 

"Salie, would you like to accompany us, or would u like to go to Coruscant and talk with the Alderaanian council." 

"Probably, the Alderaanian council because we need to put a system of government in place for all these people." 

"All right," Luke hesitated, "but could you please ask Threkin, and the other Alderaanian council members not to mention this to Leia." 

"Okay, this planet is supposed to be a surprise for her, huh, I will keep in touch with you, and thanks." Salie said, as she climbed onto the shuttle.


	10. Chapter10

Chapter 10:Leia's problems

"Boy, I will never forget Mon Mothma's face, when we told her that we found political prisoners." Han said. 

"Yeah, but something told me that she had suspected all along that there was a prison in which these people where being held." Luke answered. 

"Han, knowing you, you probably want to stay here and watch all of the preparations." Luke raised a hand as Han started protesting, "its all right, I understand, I can go to Tatooine alone, if I can borrow the Falcon." 

Han knew he had only protested out of in grained habit. He WOULD like to stay behind. Plus, he knew Luke should take credit for this, and Luke could do better planning then he could, and planning was necessary, like about how the people of Alderaan should come gracefully back, without rumors of the dead awakening, and so on, so forth. 

"Sure you can borrow the Falcon, not a scratch though, Chewie, do u want to go with Luke." Han said. 

Chewie yowled his answer. "Okay both of you, good luck, and call me soon." 

"Wait," Han said, "we haven't talked to Leia in ages, and lets call her." 

They did. "Finally thought of me, did you, Han." Leia said, fuming. "Here I am, checking my messages every day, but, nope, neither you nor Luke bothered to call. I looked at coruscant data banks, you both were in Coruscant for almost a whole day and you didn't come visit, nor call, me." 

"Leia, be reasonable, the day we came back, you were gone all day in meetings." Luke said, coming the conversation. 

"What are you two doing, anyhow." 

"A mission." They answered together. "Of the best kind, we aren't putting our lives at danger, but the rewards...should be compelling." Han answered. 

Leia laughed. "What is this mission, whose rewards are great but the danger level is low?" 

"Leia, how is everything in Coruscant, and the Alderaanian council going." 

Leia immediately sobered, "Well, Zsinj's surrender helped us out, but still, we need funds, and who knows if Zsinj is actually going to follow through on his terms of surrender. We still haven't found a New Alderaan, though that is the first order of business in the Alderaanian council, and now some people are moving to put that behind and do something else first." 

"What is this something else." Luke said, "It seems to be bothering you." 

"Oh, the usual, contact Senex members and arrange for me to be married to some brainless... I could handle it if you two were back, but it just feels like I am alone against people who want me to be a pawn they can move around." Leia sighed. 

"Well," Luke said, " don't let them do that to you, okay, remember, you are NOT, and never will be alone. We are all here for you. Listen, some of friends of Tatooine, now have a resort there, and they will NOT betray you, so if you want to sneak away, go there, just say I am Leia Organa and I want some privacy, okay. Just try braving it for a little longer, Han and I shall join you soon, this mission looks like it is almost over." 

"I will let you and Han chat for awhile, Love you." Luke said to his sister. 

"I love you too." Leia answered. 

Luke snuck out so Leia and Han could talk alone. He didn't like thinking bad about someone like Threkin, but it looked to him like Threkin figured out Han's plan, and was trying to get Leia married before Han could come back to Coruscant because marrying into the Senex would mean that Alderaan would probably have cash, so Leia was basically being used like a pawn, it angered him to see his sister being used like this, but he also knew that getting mad wouldn't help Leia any. 

After a few minutes Han came to the door and beckoned Luke back in. Han's face was colored with anger. "So, Threkin is playing his hand, huh, trying to get Leia married before I can come back." 

"Han, we will have to move faster, I don't like how they are using Leia." 

"Using." Han asked, turning to Luke. 

"She is a political pawn, see, if she marries into the Senex the Alderaanian refugee's will probably get money, maybe a planet, and definitely prestige. I don't want to see her being used like this, but we also can't abandon those people on that ship. So lets just hurry." 

"Yeah." Han said. 


	11. chapter11

Chapter 11: The Duchess 

It took Luke only a few hours to arrive in the Outer Rim territories from Dathomir. "All right," he said, "lets just get the exact coordinates, Chewie." 

Luke punched the code in, "looks like we will meet up with them ETA 30 seconds, so lets see if a transmission works, if I use the code. Then I will space walk over, and Chewie, you fly the Falcon." 

Luke did, "Alderaanian ships, this is Luke Skywalker of the New Republic, Salie Drumsenick, gave me this code, I know the code to command your ship, if you give me permission I will come aboard." 

"Luke Skywalker, this is Duchess Rouge of the House of Alderaan, welcome aboard, and come to the first one." 

So Luke attached a line to the Alderaanian ship, and space-walked over. The Duchess was waiting. Luke recognized her right away because of the similarity to how Leia does her hair, and the duchess. "We were waiting to see when someone discovers us." She said. 

"Forgive me, if I do not address you in the proper protocol fashion, as I am unaware as to how." 

"Well, normally, the protocol is Your grace, and a bow, but, since we are in space, right now, ignore protocol and just please fill me in on what is happening, as we fly back.' 

Luke took the hint and went to the front of the ship. The cockpit had to be opened by the code, so Luke nervously waited, and it opened. All the people on the ship cheered.  
"All right." Luke said, "I have set course for Coruscant, the New Republic capital. But, we must see a way to get you all a graceful, but a media covered entrance. Rumors could start otherwise, dead coming alive, etc." 

"What about a grand, and very ostentatious entrance at a highly covered government meeting, at which my niece, shall be present, and hopefully all the refugee's shall be present." 

"Alderaanian council." Luke said, snapping his fingers," that is the only governmental proceedings at which we can be sure there will be media, and it will happen. Plus, Salie has quietly mentioned to some of the members that you all are alive. She agreed not to tell Lei-, I mean, Princess Organa." 

"That is fantastic. I wanted to surprise Leia anyhow, and it would be a good chance to see if she remembers any of her schooling." 

Luke hesitated, he knew he was touching on a touchy subject. "I will completely understand if you do not answer but what exactly happened, and...did any people die." 

"See, Bail, no matter how he pretended naiveté, knew many people in the Imperial hierarchy hated him, and rightfully so, no matter he didn't put in his outright support he, Mon, and Garm founded the Rebel Alliance. So he had defense systems set up. He proved his theory, about defense can save your life, but if you have offense, you are setting yourself up for defeat. So, he had systems that could track weapons systems, and special ships, these one's. He was actually going to give these stealth ships to the Alliance, but the rest got blown up as well. See, when Bail rang the alarm, all citizens took the stormtroopers prisoner, and locked them up. Then all citizens got on the ship. Bail was a believer in citizens comes before the rulers. Then we all got on." The Duchess turned away." Bail refused to come, he said his duty is not only to the people, but also to the land. So he would die with the planet. His wife stayed with him. Also three others, who didn't believe there was such a thing died." 

Duchess Rogue's sister, Tia, who had mostly stayed quiet attempted a smile, "well, I guess out of billions having only 5 die is an accomplishment. Did you know Bail advocated letting the stormtroopers come, just keeping them prisoner, he was outvoted." 

So Leia was going to have to deal with some members of her adoptive family dying, after all, Luke thought. The rest of the ride was basically comprised of planning the meeting between the Alderaanian refugee's and the rest of the Alderaanian populace and discussing what was happening in the galaxy. As Threkin Horm's wife explained, their Holo Vid's had broken down a while ago. And without the code, they couldn't repair them. 

A little while later Luke called Han. "Hey, I am sending Chewie to pick you up, I think you want to see this." Luke then proceeded to tell Han the plan. 


	12. chapter12

Chapter 12: Return To Coruscant

Then they reached the rendezvous point, at the same time as Han. Luke thanked the force that it actually came that synchronized. I mean, he had told Leia that they were on a mission together, and she would get suspicious if they didn't arrive together. Luke boarded the Falcon, so when they entered Coruscant space they would be together. Luke had little doubt that Leia would be watching the computer. "Hey, Leia, miss us." Han called, being his usual roguish self. 

"Why, you nerf-herder. I missed you, Luke." Leia said, doing HER usual. 

"I missed you to." Luke replied, "So where do you want to rendezvous at?" 

"The rebel dream." Leia replied.  
  
Leia, Han, and Luke all met at the Rebel Dream. 

"Luke, I haven't seen you in ages." Leia said, rushing to give her brother a humungous hug. 

"I missed you too." Luke said, he noticed that no matter how much Leia tried to hide it, she was crying against his shirt. 

"I...I am so glad you came back by now, I didn't want to be alone, especially today. Now, my best friends, in the galaxy are with me. I am not going to feel lonely." Leia said, trying very hard to get herself under control. 

"Hey, what about..." Han started to say. Then he stopped when he saw Luke raise a hand. 

Luke just stood there holding Leia, until she got herself under control. Luke realized with a start what the special day was, by Coruscant time it was her birthday. His too, but, for him birthday's always went unnoticed. He felt terrible not remembering hers. Then he remembered, Han and told him he would take care of it, and during their hyperspace conversation's Han had filled him in. Luke had plumb forgotten his plan to slip off, so Leia and Han could have a private reunion. He also noticed that Han had slipped off so Leia and Luke could have a private reunion, and he could get his present. He was pretty sure there was more planned then what Han had told him. 

"Hey, Leia, are you all right now." 

Leia stiffened against him. "No," Luke said, trying to control his laughter, Leia and Han's relationship in these matter's always amused him, "Han is gone, and you don't have to pretend with your brother, we are siblings, we can be open with one another." 

"Here, sit down." Luke said, guiding her to a seat, "and tell me what's up." 

"I convinced Threkin to let me off the hook. But, I felt as though I was betraying Alderaan." 

"Why." Luke demanded. 

"Leia, this is YOUR life, all right, yes you are the Princess of Alderaan, yes that means you have duties, it does NOT mean someone has the right to tell you whom to get married to. Someone can suggest it, but not tell or force." Luke turned away for a second, then realized what he had told Leia about being open applied to him as well, "Leia, it hurt me to see you being used like that," Leia recoiled at the word, "yes, used, Leia, I might be being protective, but that is how I feel." 

Leia laughed, "You know, I like it when you're like this, as long as it doesn't go too far. Makes me feel special." 

"You are special." Luke said, giving Leia a brotherly kiss on the forehead. "Did you ever wonder who was older." 

"By the way we act, you." Leia answered. 

After a few more minutes of conversation Han came inside. "Han." Leia shouted, rushing towards him. 


	13. chapter13

Chapter 13: The Birthday

Luke slipped out the door. What would Leia like, Leia likes jewelry. Luke decided. He went to a shop specializing in Alderaanian-style jewelry and picked one up. He knew this was a special birthday for her. Her last before she was to be married, if everything went well, at least. On Tatooine on a birthday like this you bought a lavish present. He knew he would bleed himself dry, but on Dathomir the Binns had passed him some credits, supposedly the brotherhood had made a LOT of money off of Luke's landspeeder, they had kept 50%, refused to keep more, because as Luke was a hero, his Lanspeeder had gone for an Astronomical amount. Luke went to a ship dealer. "I would like to buy a freighter please. I would like this transaction to be secret." He added. 

He bought a freighter in good shape, for a decent cost. He had been right, on Mos Eisley, for the amount they had promised Han, they could've almost bought there own ship. 

He decided to keep the rest for Leia's wedding present, and there was enough so Luke could've bought her another ship. Thinking about it, though, the dealer had probably given him a great discount. Luke went back to the rebel dream. He knocked a pre-arranged signal. "Come in, kid." Han called. 

Luke stepped in. "Hey, would the brother and sister, like to step into the other room for a second." Han said, "Just do it." He said in reply to their looks." 

"What's going on." Leia asked Luke. 

"I thought I knew, but now, I am not sure." Luke answered. 

Then they heard the tell tale noise of...the closet moving. "Of course," Leia said, looking around "this isn't a closet, this is a landspeeder." 

A few minutes later they arrived in one of Coruscant's most lavish banquet halls. "SURPRISE." Han said, "and a VERY happy birthday. BOTH OF YOU, yeah Luke, both of you. You thought you were so smart, just planning a party for Leia, ignoring your own birthday, well you have another thing coming." 

"Well, what happens to the party the Alderaanian council planned." Threkin said, sulkily. 

" We can combine the two." Han said, not in a mood to let Threkin get to him.  


"Well, thanks Han, I will slip out a minute and change into my best dress for this joint party planned by one of my dearest friends." 

Han gave Luke a, Oh-mi-gosh-she-really-loves-me look as Leia slipped out of the room. Luke just laughed. 


	14. chapter14

Chapter 14: The party

Then Leia came back in the room, looking radiant in her silk red dress, with her hair made up beautifully, in a style, pure Alderaanian, and one that takes most people 3 hours. 

Leia realized, she was so CONTENT, her brother on her left, backing her up, Han beside her. Though the war was far from over she felt at peace, though the destruction of Alderaan and her family there still bothered her, it was a relatively smaller pang. "SO now Leia and Luke will cut the cake." 

Leia and Luke did, Leia laughing at how awkwardly Luke did it. "Feed each other a piece." The crowd roared. 

Leia tried to cover how startled she was she hadn't noticed there was anyone but the three of them in the room.Luke and Leia obliged, feeding each other humongous pieces, Leia was able to gracefully eat hers, while Luke…lets just say, some of it ended up on his suit, and Leia and Han where laughing so hard tears where coming down there faces. Then Luke glared at them and Leia immediately stopped, but it took Han a few more minutes. "All right, now the two birthday kids will lead off the dancing." Han called.

Luke took Leia's extended hand and led her gracefully to the dance floor. "Great, I am going to make a fool out of myself, I CAN'T DANCE, I am going to get Han for this." Luke whispered to Leia 

Leia suppressed giggles, "Well, let me do a quick coaching. It's easy really, just sway around regally, and then later I can teach you the different dances." 

After the first dance was over and everyone had politely applauded, Han cut in, and gestured everyone to start dancing. Luke sat at the side, keeping an eye on Leia and Han who were both doing one more complicated dance. After a few dances Leia gestured to Luke to come in, and Han gestured to the band for fast dances. "Now, we can do a three-some, and just…have fun." Leia said. 

The eve was light, and full of fun. When everyone, other then L, L, and H had retired, Han said, "Now lets do the presents." 

Everyone had brought presents so Luke, Leia, and Han brought them to the floor. "We'll do ours last." Leia said. 

Soon, there was a pile of presents on the floor, divided up into a Leia and Luke pile, though it really wasn't buy who had received what, it was by who had liked what. They'd open up a present, decide who wanted it, and that person kept it. "Well, now it is time for our presents to one another." Luke said. 

"Me, first." Han said pulling out to packages, "this is for Leia, that's for Luke, and this is not stuff I think you'll want to interchange." 

Luke opened his, a new ship suit for formal wear, along with a brooch. "Wow, thanks, Han." Luke said. 

Leia opened hers, it was jewelry, make up, and some nice combs made from materials for Alderaan, and some Holo's of Alderaan. "Wow," Leia said, her eyes misting, "Thanks, Han." 

"Well," Han said, looking between Luke and Leia. 

"ME NEXT." Leia said, throwing a mock-tantrum and giving Luke a wrapped package, "well, I have a feeling Han and I think alike." She said. 

Luke opened his package, it was a ship suit, it was a little more formal then the one Han had given him, there was also a new Jedi cloak, "your old one was looking kind of frayed." Leia explained. There was also a personal Holo Vid. "So now you have no excuse not to keep in touch." She said. 

"Well," Luke said, "lets go for a walk." 

Leia raised an eyebrow but followed. Luke led them to Spaceport 34, and took them in front of the ship he had bought for her. "Here, this is your present." He said, he couldn't help but smile; he had never had the credits to give such a lavish gift before. 

"What, mine, Luke." Leia said, giving her brother a HUMONGOUS hug. "I know its rude, but you're my brother, how did you get the credits." 

Luke snorted, "Well, I had sold my land speeder to some friends, because I had needed money, and then THEY'D sold it, but by that time I was Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight, and Hero so it sold for an ASTRONOMICAL price, because that was the Land speeder I had won the Outer Rim championship. They gave me the money, saying, OH, this is friendship, and we don't like making profits off of friends. I, naturally, tried to refuse. In the end, we came to a compromise, half-half. It was still astronomical, and I wanted to buy you a great birthday present." 

In response Leia gave Luke another hug."So whenever I want to get away from it all, I come here." She said, " and I will always think of my very kind brother." P Then she turned to Han, "and one of the best friends, a girl could have, and someone I happen to love very deeply, Han Solo." 

"The best threesome in the galaxy," Luke said, "Leia, Luke, and Han." P "The unbeatable trio." Han said. 

"Together forever." Leia said.


	15. chapter15

Chapter 15: Plans [for the 1st date] 

"Well, you guys, tomorrow there is an Alderaanian council meeting, will you come with me for it. This way if Threkin tries to bring up marrying me into the Senex you will be there." 

"Ok-." Luke started to say, but stopped when Han raised a hand. 

"Only if you agree to come with me on our first official date." Han said. 

"Oh, you nerf-herder, yes." 

"All right, then." Luke said, noticing that Leia and Han were making eyes at each other."Lets go to bed, we will need our energy for Threkin, and the rest of the council meeting, because it is pretty early." 

"Speaking of him, he was especially surly today, how come." Han asked 

"Well, " Leia said, self-consciously, "I think that was my fault, see he told me last minute he had arranged a party, and I wasn't feeling like a party, I was missing you guys too much, so I told him I wasn't up to it. Then, I think his feelings were hurt when he saw that I came when you arranged a party." 

"Well, good night." Han, Luke, and Leia said at the same time. 

They broke out laughing when they realized that they'd spoken at the same time. Then they all went up to their respective apartments, in Leia's case room in the Alderaanian embassy, and fell asleep. Leia had not been sleeping well lately, but tonight, she fell asleep the moment she hit her bed. 

The next morning Leia woke up with a start. "I am late." She shrieked. She rushed in getting ready, as the Princess Leia Organa was NEVER late. She still, though, made sure her hair was beatifically done, as that was one thing that the House of Alderaan was known for, there beautiful, heart-stopping, hair styles. 

Leia met up with Luke and Han outside the room. "Leia, you didn't have breakfast." Luke said in a disapproving tone. 

"All right, I didn't, I didn't have time." 

Han snorted, "Yeah, since the chamber is half-empty, you do. And Luke, please, keep the protective big brother thing to a minimum" 

"Here, I brought you some food." Luke said, ignoring Han knowing that he was joking, and giving Leia a sandwich he had made himself. 

"Thanks." Leia said, eating it. 

While Leia was eating Han sidled up to Luke, "You told the Duchesses to come half an hour late, right.' 

"Yup, don't worry." 

"What are you two whispering about." Leia said, glaring at them. 

"Nothing." They answered in unison


	16. chapter16

Chapter 16: The Alderaanian council

"It IS something." Leia said, exasperated, "never mind, the meeting is about to start."Leia, Luke, and Han entered.Leia showed Luke and Han to a seat, and then she went up front, and took her seat. "Well, fellow Alderaanians, and friends of Alderaanians, we now start this meeting." Threkin said… the meeting went on, and on.

Then, as planned, half an hour later a trumpet band started up outside the door. Leia, half rose, the trumpets…they took her back to a time long ago when the title she wore, really had some meaning, when she was on Alderaan. Along with her, other Alderaanian council members also rose. "Now, really," Duchess Rouge, of Alderaan said, coming in, with the House of Alderaan guards doing to ceremonious march, "You weren't going to start this meeting without us, where you, Threkin." 

Rouge stepped aside, and Threkin's wife and daughter stepped forward. "Marera, Supre, you-you're alive." He said, giving them huge hugs. P "Yes, Threkin, a death star can't kill the people of Alderaan, we are all here…. except for 5 of us," Marera, his wife, answered. 

"Aunt…Aunt Rogue, Aunt Tia, Cousin Narel…all of you, I thought you were dead…where are Father and Mother." 

"Leia," Rogue said, grabbing her shoulder, "they refused to leave Alderaan, they said they would die with the planet. I am sorry." 

"Um. Rouge." Tia said, tapping her sister on the back. 

"Oh, that is right. Leia, honey, I am not supposed to say, hi, or give you a hug, until I give you some news, um…is there a room that we can speak privately in." 

Over the roar of family and friends meeting after assuming the others dead, Threkin announced the council meeting over, and that another would take place the next day. "We can go to my suite." Leia said. Over her Aunts' head she motioned for Luke and Han to meet her at her suite


	17. chapter17

Chapter 17: I already know

"Aunt, what is it." She said, when she was in the turbo-lift with them. "Leia, you know you were adopted right, well, your real father-" 

"I know about my biology, thanks, though, please don't ask how Luke and I found out, though." She said, ruefully, Luke had found out battling Darth Vader, their father, and Leia had found out from Luke moments before the battle of Endor."

Oh, phew, that is a relief, I thought I would have to tell you." Rouge said, putting a hand on her chest, "you see, Bail made us promise that we would tell you, before we said hi, or gave u a hug. He was going to tell you on your 21st birthday." 

"Well, I want you to meet some people, Luke and Han." 

"Luke we have already met, he was the one who rescued us, you know." 

Leia felt her eyes narrow, "Rescue, is that the top-secret mission they were talking about." 

"That I don't know, but I do know he is a well-mannered child, who wanted you to have a surprise." Tia said. 

"A little diplomatically rough, though." Cousin Narel said. 

"Who is this Han." Rouge asked. 

Leia blushed, "He is one of my best friends." Over her head, Rouge, Tia, and Narel traded glances, they could tell 'friends' in what context. 

Then the turbolift reached. "Oh, Aunt Rogue, Luke and Han are the only, living, people besides myself whom we have told about the biology, we are trying to find a graceful way to disclose the information." 

"We won't tell a soul." Rogue said. 

Then they went inside her suite, where Luke and Han were waiting. ", Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight, and Hero of the Rebellion, Duchess Rogue, of the House Organa, the House of Alderaan. Luke tried to bow, while Rogue did a perfect regal acceptance nod. 

"Luke, this is Duchess Tia of the House of Alderaan, and her son, Count Narel of the House of Alderaan." 

Luke again did his highly comical bow. "General Han Solo of the New Republic, also Hero of the Rebellion, Duchess Rouge of the House Organa, the House of Alderaan.Han bowed. "General Han Solo."

Han bowed. "General Han Solo, Duchess Tia of the House Organa, the House of Alderaan, and her son, Count Narel of the House Organa of the House of Alderaan." 

Han bowed again.  



	18. chapter18

Chapter 18: The Princess' training

All right, now that all the formalities are done." Leia said, brightly, "Lets start getting to know one another." 

Rogue, and Tia just glared at her. "What, "Leia asked, looking at Narel for cue. 

When Narel did a mock-bow, she realized. "Aunt Rogue, Aunt Tia" Leia moaned, "I haven't done formal, royal intro's for 6 years now, of course I am out shape on doing them." 

"You, dear, are a princess, the LAST SURVIVING ALDERAANIAN PRINCESS, that means you have a lot of weight on your shoulders."  


"Honey," Leia's other Aunt Ranier said, coming in"I know this punishment is going to seem a little harsh. I will admit, it IS a little harsh as this is the first thing I have said to you in 6 years, but you must prove that you can complete all the tests, and regalities before you can leave your suite for anything but official governmental engagements, and afterwords, you come straight back here. By the way, you look great, you in other ways then your manners, brought pride onto the Alderaanian house's name." 

Leia smiled, knowing from her Aunt Rainier's mouth, this was the highest praise she was going to get, and she had a way to get out of her suite for at least a couple hours, "But, Aunt Rainier, I promised General Solo, gave him my word, that I would spend the evening with him. That was the condition for him coming to the Council meetings with me." Leia shrugged, all so innocently, "and I can't break my word, can I, that would also dishonor the family name." 

Rainier laughed, "All right, all ready, that is IT, though, no more concessions." 

Han, who had started, hearing Leia's punishment, as that would TOTALLY ruin all of his plans...Luke's plan too, he amended, thinking of his brother-in-law, relaxed. It would still put a crimp in them, unless Leia could pull of her regality and pass those tests now. 

Just then more House Organa members came in. Luke moved his hand, and Han accompanied him. "Maybe, we should let them do their meetings alone." Luke suggested. 

"Good idea." Han said. 

Han and Luke slipped out, and went to the turbolift (the elevator) 

"So, what is the plan, are you going to propose to her on your date tomorrow, that would be a seriously whirlwind courtship." Luke said, cracking up. 

"Well, I will see how it is going, tomorrow, if any people are poking around, and all. Maybe tomorrow would be pushing it." Han said. 

Luke turned away for a second, and rolled his eyes, he knew what was really going on in Han's head, what if she rejects me. "Umn hum." Luke said, neutrally, then he continued, smiling mischievously," just tell me for sure tomorrow, because...well, on Tatooine it was customary that the person who was going to propose would tell all the girl's family members, and they would get her jewelry and stuff so she could knock his pants off. Now, Leia doesn't need jewelry to do that, but still..." 

Han blushed, to Luke's surprise. "Well...I will tell you before our date," Han said, then his com-link went off. "What, your Aunts...WHAT...No, I am not mad at you, I know, I know, so because Luke is your brother, and I am just a friend, he is aloud to visit during your grounding period and I am not...Love ya...All right...May the force be with you." 


	19. chapter19

Chapter 19: saved by crimp in plans

Then Han turned around, his face FURIOUS, "those aunts' of hers." He said, complaining, "They are ruining my plans." 

"Why, what happened." Luke asked. 

"Supposedly, Leia failed the basic test required of Alderaanian royalty, and as the Alderaanian media is really nosy when it comes to the house Organa, Leia needs to perfect those skills, before she can LEAVE, all concessions taken away, so she needs to postpone our date until three days from now." 

"Well," Luke said, "At least now you have more time to prepare." 

"Prepare," Han said, giving Luke a blank stare, "Prepare what." 

"Oh My gosh," Luke said, giving Han an incredulous look, "You have to decide where to take her, what kind of FLOWER to give her, which ring, transportation, and how you are going to get this 'pesky Alderaanian media' off of your backs." 

Just then the turbolift reached the floor. They went to Luke's apartment. "Luke," Han begged," help me out here, you are right, I didn't think of any of this stuff." 

"First off, how many credits do you have saved for your date." 

"I won 2 million in Sabbac, for the wedding and date, well, I actually won 6 but I figured I will save 4." 

Luke whistled, "Okay, that is definitely enough." 

"Oh my, I forgot to tell you, Leia said you are allowed to visit, she said to visit soon, and watch for awhile." Han said. 

"All right, you decide where to take her, and call Dathomir and see how construction is going, and I'll go to Leia." Luke said, getting up. 

"Okay." Han said, warming Luke's computer up. 


	20. chapt20

Chapter 20: Leia's training

Chapter 20: Leia's training

"Well, Leia, how are we doing." Luke asked coming in. 

He didn't tell Leia, but he had had a time getting past her family members and House Organa guards. Finally, they had said, "Oh, Luke Skywalker, her BROTHER, go on in." 

Leia gave Luke a tired look. "Concentration." Rainier barked, "Third cousin twice removed." 

"Sareika, who is standing behind Maiken, 1st cousin once removed." 

"Bravo." Tia said, "Your memorization is intact." 

"Royal introduction, you are introducing Countess Srentra and her husband, your uncle Samule to...Threkin Horm." 

Leia did a small half inch curtsey, " Your contness and Contenteness, this is Threkin Horm, President of the Alderaanian council."  


Rainier frowned, Leia sighed, this was the regal thing she disliked the most, but, as Aunt Ranier said, this was also the most important as first impressions registered. "First of all, a Countess and Count, are Your Gracefulness, and your Graciousness. Secondly, you forget to do the elegant swipe and point. These were the major things, Lets try that again, if you correct those 2 things, you can have a break to chat with your brother in." 

Leia tried again, correcting the two things her aunt pointed out. "Break time, we reconvene in an hour." 

Luke had made Leia her favorite drink in the suite's kitchen. "Thanks." She said, downing it, she made sure she drank it regally, because she knew her Aunt Rogue, break was also a test. 

"Aunt Rogue's favorite test is the 'break time test' she is keeping an eye." Leia whispered, in answer to Luke's ookay, look. 

"Luke, is Han terribly mad at me." Leia asked. 

"No, he understands that it is not your fault, he is mad at your AUNTS but not at you."  


Leia laughed. "But they have a point, its just, practicing this seemed pointless." 

Leia and Luke spent the 45 minutes talking. Then Leia gestured for Luke to come into her spare bedroom. Seeing Luke looking at all the cosmetics. "My aunts said, it is important for a Princess of Alderaan to have a separate room for dressing. Especially when the media of Alderaan is going to be keeping a hard eye on her, now that the market for Tabvids of the House Organa is up again." She said, her voice mimicking her aunt's. 

Luke laughed. 

"Now, does the cherry blossom look better, or the purplous grape." Leia asked, pining her way, this way and that. Leia sighed, "another test, to see if I can look my best." She explained. 

"You really know your aunts." Luke said, "and your Aunts are right about the Alderaanian media." He reached up and found thirty different bugs. He analyzed them with The Force. "27 are for Alderaanian media, two are for Coruscant media, the other is for your aunt." Luke then proceeded in disarming them with the force, "by the way, all look good, but if you want to give off a...well, less diplomatic mood you do the purpulous, for more professional, the Strawberry." 

Leia groaned at hearing about the media, "here we go again," she said under her breath, this was one of her least fav. parts of her job as an Alderaanian princess, the media obsession, she knew it was going to be worse now...and the tabvids would love to cover her and Han's date. 

"Leia, you are worried about something." Luke said, as he helped her fix her necklace. 

"Luke, I am just worried that the media will make a big deal out of Han and my relationship. I love Han, don't tell him this please, but I am just worried, before maybe there was a SLIGHT thing about the relationship. But now." 

"Leia, let the Force guide you, I am sure your family will stand behind you, no matter what your decision...on your relationship is. I know, I will." 

"Oh, Luke." Leia said, giving him a hug.  


"Isn't it time for your lessons again." Luke said. 

Leia sighed. "Stay awhile, okay, you don't know how much it helps seeing my brother in the crowd, but...I have a feeling Aunt Rogue will start coaching you on diplomatic matters and you need it." She said, tweaking his nose 

Luke laughed. 


	21. chapter21

Chapter 21: What is a Princess' duty

Chapter 21: What is a Princess' duty?

They went outside. "I see you did catch on, Leia, at least these hidden tests are keeping you in role. Leia, listen, I know this is a lot of pressure but I have just been talking with Alderaanian refugee's YOU are the rallying point, okay, now that Bail is dead, you are the person people will be checking to see if the Alderaanians are slipping." 

"All right, Aunt Rogue, we were talking about protocol and duty of a princess, could you lay that out for me again." She knew that was the perfect question to reassure her aunt, that she accepted her role. 

"Well, as a Princess of Alderaan you must marry where it will give Alderaan prestige. See, your life is for the people, if you fall in love with someone, and marriage is desired, the PEOPLE must okay it. Then when you DO get married, your job is to teach them about the ways. You are always in the spotlight, conduct yourself in a manner in which Alderaan shall never be ashamed." 

Leia internally grimaced, so her relationship with Han...unless he figured out some way to make it so Alderaan succeeded, she would have to have a consensus vote on whether she could get married to Han...if he asked. She knew he would, something told her a proposal was on hand. Nah, that's silly, she told herself, we are only going on our first date in three days. First official date, another part of her mind said, you have already been on many unofficial dates.  
"Are we ready to start the tests again." Rogue asked. 

"We are," Leia said. 

The tests took her mind off of Han, and the relationship. 

Two days later- in Leia's suite in the Alderaanian embassy- "So, how many tests do you have left." Luke asked Leia. 

"Too many." She said, rolling her eyes, "see, normally they would go light on me, as I have all ready proved moral fortitude and showed leadership skills, but I need to represent Alderaan, so I must be good in all fields, just in case we get a new world, and need someone to lead it, I will be versed in Economics, business, trade, diplomacy, and the tradition of 30 different star systems." Leia said, "How is Han holding up."


	22. chapter22

Chapter 22: Princess Leia's wardrobe 

Chapter 22: Princess Leia's wardrobe 

"Perfectly well, though, very like yourself, he can't go 5 sentences without talking about you, and since he is planning the date, it is like one sentence AWAY from talking about you, and I have also sat through 79 Solo Poetry Attempts." Luke said. 

"Oh, speaking of that, will you do me a BIG favor." Leia said. 

"What." Luke asked. 

"See, I want to knock, Solo's feet off, but just in case media people follow us, a Alderaanian trick, my aunt taught me is where a VERY flashy dress, preferably red or gold, and since I look positively AWFUL in gold, it will have to be red. I don't own anything in red, that will knock Han's feet off, and you are very good at telling what looks good on me, will you go shopping with me." 

"You got your aunts to let you off." 

"Well," Leia winced, " I will need to work that out, and I don't think its going to be to hard, you heard that they salvaged all the money, because supposedly all the banks had been storing the money on these shuttles, just in case the imperials wanted the money. Now, you are probably saying what has that got to do with anything, but, its just that…" "You are nervous about something, what." Luke said. 

"Aunt Rogue is inspecting my wardrobe, I don't have enough 'princess like' outfits, a few, but most of mine where on Hoth, but we had to flee so hurriedly, worst of all, its Aunt Rogue, not Aunt Rainier, Aunt Rogue can't stand a princess without fashion sense."Sure enough, Rogue came out steaming. "WHERE IS YOUR PRIDE." She asked. 

"Aunt Rogue, please, most of my princess like outfits where on Hoth, we had to flee Hoth to hurriedly for me to retrieve them, then the Empire burned the base to the ground, so they were also burnt to a crisp." 

"And you did not think of buying more." Rogue asked, her voice dangerous. 

Leia knew the truth would just get her into more trouble, she had not thought of that, so she simply inclined her head. "Well, may I go shopping to get them, now." 

"Child, I wasn't born yesterday," Rogue said, giving Leia an appraising look, "I will let you go shopping to get a dress to knock Han Solo's shoes off, if you get a decent, or more then decent number of princess-like dresses." 

Leia let her mouth drop open. "How did you know." 

Tia burst into laughter, "well, as Rogue said, we weren't born yesterday, we also went on first dates, and you wouldn't have been a princess, or woman, if you didn't want to knock his shoes off. We were actually getting worried, thinking maybe battle squashed a lot of your feminine instinct. Haven't u heard the Alderaanian saying- Jab ek aurat sundar lagti hain, tab usse Ayse lagta hain ki vo har nahi sakti- when a Woman looks Gorgeous, she feels as though she can not loose." 

"It's true." Rainier added, "Why I have seen cultures in which women fight, only after making themselves look STUNNING.Men, no offense meant Jedi Skywalker, have a tendency to think when a woman looks beautiful and/or acts daintily she is theirs to command." 

"Is it true, Luke." Leia demanded. 

Luke shrugged, and for once, he was GLAD he was brought up on Tatooine, "I wouldn't know," then, when Rainier, Rogue, Tia, and Leia's cousin sister Stephiane, looked skeptical he added, "and Leia would be able to tell if I was lying." 

Leia reached out with the force, "he isn't."


	23. chapter23

Chapter 23: Shopping 

Chapter 23: Shopping 

"All right, you are going to be late to go shopping, you can take up to ten hours, no longer though." 

"Ten hours." Luke mouthed to Leia. 

Leia laughed, "As I said, Aunt Rogue is very looks oriented." She mouthed back, "ten hours is NOTHING for her."

Rogue gave Leia a purse full of credits. "I know outfits are expensive," she said sympathetically, "so each member of your honor guard is carrying another purse full."

"Thanks, Aunt Rogue." Leia said, using all of her diplomatic skills to keep a straight face. In the last few years, Leia had been slightly hard-pressed for credits. She hadn't told her aunt this, because she would've been outraged, the entire House had thought she had been taking credits with her on her mission, just in case she had gotten stranded, but she hadn't taken any, "but, I don't need an honor guard, I've been taking care of myself pretty well on my own." 

Rogue gave Leia a firm look, "Get used to them again, and don't worry, in case you've forgotten the Honor guard has taken an oath that anything they hear of private conversations while guarding, that do not put a life at danger will not be repeated." 

Leia opened her mouth to argue, but realized it would be futile, and Luke _nudged_ her and _told _her, to drop it. "Honor guard detail at alert, General Saum, I am, your highness." The leader of Leia's honor guard said, saluting Leia. Leia inclined her head regally. "Thank you, General Saum." 

Then she regally inclined her head again, "thank you, all." 

Leia didn't know it, Luke did, through the Force, but didn't mention it, Rogue, Tia, and Rainier, Stephaine, and Narel were watching excitedly from the doorway. They noticed, that Leia did better in real life situations then in tests, with her regality."Well, "Luke said in an undertone, "are more regalities left, or are we free to proceed." 

Leia grinned, "we are free to proceed, but now, with the Alderaanian media following us, more of this regality on the way." 

Leia was kind of hoping Luke would groan, but he didn't. 

In 5 minutes they reached the first store. "First dress, a dress that gives off an aura of power, and grace at the same time." Leia said. 

Luke looked around, brother and sister found it at the same time. "How about that one." Leia and Luke said at the same time, pointing to the same dress, a long white one. 

Leia went into the fitting room, where a droid helped fit it. "Wow," Luke, joked, "the aura is blinding me." 

"I will take it." She told the droid. 

She chose 5 princess-like dresses including the first one. More then anything else, this was a brother and sister bonding period. Then… "Well, now its time to get the dress that will KNOCK HAN'S SHOES OFF." Leia said. 

Leia went up, paid for the dresses, which cost surprisingly less, only 2 credit chips total (the credit chips where worth 100 each, and so 40 credits for a regal dress, which usually cost close to 100 per dress) 

They were headed to a slightly less reputable store, only slightly less as Alderaanian media were watching. But Luke 'accidentally' led her into another store, the jewelry store. "Luke, what are we doing here." 

"Well, "Luke said, not wanting to lie, but not able to say the entire truth, "Just look around." 

After about 15 mins. "Which ring do you think looks the nicest." 

"That one, definitely." Leia, who had been entranced by one of the rings, said. 

"Well, we should probably get your dress now." Luke said, after another half an hour in the store. 

"Oh, my, look who is there." Luke said, 'just seeing' Han.

"Han." Leia called out, running over to him, pulling Luke with her. 

"Hey, Leia, what a surprise." He said, with a lopsided grin at Luke. 

Leia gave Han a big hug, which Han returned. Luke cleared his throat, "If u guys want me to disappear for a little bit...I will oblige." 

"Nah." Leia and Han said, "as long as you can put up with us, you can stay." 

"So, you guy's have been shopping, I take it." Han said, gesturing to the bags Luke was holding. 

"Yup, supposedly, they saved the House Organa fortune, and Aunt Rogue positively freaked when she looked at my wardrobe, I need more princes-like outfits." 

Han laughed. "All of yours where on Hoth." 

"Mostly, yes, the rest died with Alderaan." 

Luke noticed that Leia was mostly in Han's arms throughout there meeting. Then, a few minutes later his eyes strayed to the door, where camera's suddenly appeared. "General Saum," he whispered, "is that the Alderaanian media." 

Saum looked outside, "Yes, Jedi Skywalker." 

"Would they make something out of the princess being in a jewelry shop..." 

"If I may be so frank, yes, they would maintain the Princess Organa was considering marriage, or wasting money, and if they saw her with General Solo, well....lets just say there would be a field day." 

"How long can you and your men stall them." 

"3 minutes, safely." 

"Han, Leia." Luke whispered urgently. 

"What." Leia, asked. 

Luke gestured outside, "I was talking to General Saum, he and his men will stall them, so they don't see you, and if asked, they will say they are on break, and as General Saum is married...he is getting a present for his wife, which is true, the present for his wife part, anyhow. I also maintained there, is an entrance in the back, if we can convince the manager to open it for us." 

Luke had a hurried chat with the manager, who agreed. Leia, and Han slipped out. Luke paused a minute to signal General Saum, who gracefully exited from the conversation, and joined Leia, Han, and Luke outside the store. 

"They will probably get suspicious now." Leia said nervously, "and we were planning to go to a less-reputable store now." 

"Well, we can go to a reputable one, then, I guess, you could buy another princess-like-outfit, or accessory for your hair." 

"General Solo," Princess Leia's PR director said, "forgive me, I have nothing against you, in fact, I admire you, but if the media saw you with The Princess....especially if they are in a sour mood, and some of there most vicious tabvid people are out there." 

"Bye, Leia." Han said, giving Leia a hug, and walking away "bye, kid." 

"Bye, Han." Leia and Luke chorused. 

Han turned around and stared, "You guys, are scaring me now, starting to act like REAL twins." Then he backpedaled away, still staring. 

Luke and Leia stared at each other for a moment, "where we really." 

"Pardon me, Your Highness, but you were." General Saum said, hiding a grin behind an honor guard's mask. 

Saum, who had been Princess Leia's honor guard since he had graduated with honors from the Alderaanian Military and Politics training academy. It was a great honor to be asked to be the honor guard, especially for the Princess Organa, remembered the pride when he had been trusted with The House's gravest secret, the Princess was the adopted daughter of Anakin Skywalker who was now Lord Vader, he also remembered how all the House Organa members tried to avoid having Leia and Luke meet, because Obi-wan Kenobi ( the Jedi Master, and Jedi Knight who first trained Luke, and Anakin Skywalker, as well as was Amidala and Anakin's friend) had warned of a special connection between force-strong twins, he had said, it might be possible to extinguish it so that if one twin was caught, and Vader used to force to analyze his mind he wouldn't see the connection, if they stayed apart in childhood. He remembered how the Jedi Master had been so sad, when he had to say that. Then he remembered when the House Organa members where forced to take Leia on a trip to Tatooine, because there was an important summit there, and if Leia didn't attend then it would look like a snub. He also remembered how, in the middle of the summit little, three- year-old Leia Organa had shouted, "Luke." and pointed in the direction, which they found out later, was where Luke was. 

He remembered how all House Organa members got panicky for a moment, then calmed down, remembering that she was young enough, and Luke sounded enough like look, that people might think she had seen a sight she liked, especially since she had pointed to a building. He also remembered hearing, directly of course, General Saum never eavesdropped, that Luke had been at play group, then, and shouted Leia and pointed in the direction of Leia. (Luckily for Luke, Owen hadn't been there, only Beru, who was more understanding, and the other parents and kids, were) 

Then, the Princess's voice, brought him back to the present. "So a respectable shop it is." 

"Janie," she said, addressing the PR specialist," would you handle the media and statements." 

"Yes, Your Highness." Janie said bowing. 

Leia and Luke headed into the store, looked around for a little bit, Leia not finding anything she liked. "Luke," Leia said, loosing her temper at the fact that she REALLY wanted to get the dress in the 'less- reputable store', "I am desperate, can you somehow handle it, so we can go into the other store." 

"Leia, you are the expert in this area, what would it take for you to feel like you can go into the other store." 

"THE MEDIA NOT FOLLOWING ME." Leia said. 

"All right, we can set up a deception, a car with the Honor Guard in it, I think they figured out the trick with the store, so they know you are out. The honor guard positions itself, so it looks like there are two people in the car, who are being hidden from view. In the meantime, you and I slip off into the other store." 

"It might work." Leia said, clearly doubtful. 

They set it up with the honor guard and car, so the car would do decoy, luckily, the honor guard members where so tall, no one would catch on, hopefully, and even if they did, the Coruscant shopping plaza was so large...they might not track Leia down. 

"May the Force be with you." Luke whispered to the honor guard. 

"Same to you." A younger member answered for the group. 

Luke went first, so he could do a force scan of the area.  
  
"All clear," Luke announced. 

When they stepped into the store, Leia realized all the pain was worth it, she found the PERFECT dress. "How does it look." Leia said, modeling it, after she put it on in the dressing room. 

"Han isn't going to know what hit him." 

"Promise me on a Jedi Oath that you won't tell Han about this dress." 

Luke raised his right hand, knowing perfectly well Han would ask, "On a Jedi oath I solemnly swear I will not, consciously reveal the existence of this dress to Han Solo." 

Leia giggled, "I guess I should except that." 

"Thank you." Leia said. 

"Well, we shouldn't push our luck, want to go get a bite, and a drink." She asked. 

"All right, lets just have the honor guard meet us close to there, so we can slip in, and so the Media doesn't know about this trick and we can use it again." 

Leia made a face, "You are getting good at foresight."  
  
Luckily, The two were able to pull of the trick of of getting back, and the media was indeed following the car, though.


	24. chapter24

Chapter 24: plans for a state dinner

Chapter 24: plans for a state dinner

When they got back to the suite, Aunt Rogue and Aunt Tia were waiting impatiently, since they were 3 minutes late, and Leia was also being monitered for punctuality. 

"Well, Leia, General Solo called, to see if you were back yet, but we told him that even if you were, you can't speak to him." Rogue informed the princess. 

"I understand, but could you be a little more polite next time?" 

"There will be no next time, until you are finished your training."  


"Now," Rogue continued primly, "I want to check the princes-like outfits you bought, model them, if you please." 

Leia took the first bag from Luke, she noticed her aunt had said princess-like, outfits, and she knew with her aunt in a bad mood, she shouldn't even see the other outfit. "Luke," Leia whispered as Luke accompanied her, "take the dress I bought for the date and keep it in your apartment, locked, please. Aunt Rogue doesn't like the style, and with her in a bad mood...." 

"All right," then he put the other bags, except for the one with the un-princess-like dress in it, in Leia's dressing room. 

Leia first put on the one she had bought for state dinners. She made up her hair for such events. All in all that took 23 minutes. When she came into the room everyone clapped. "This is the outfit for state dinners." She said. 

"Very good, you remembered the exact outfitting fixture for state dinners. Oh, by the way, I was talking just now to the shop clerks of the shops you were in. I saw the holo's of how you were behaving, except for one slip, you did well, I believe you work better in real life situations then in these hypothetical tests, so we," she said, motioning to all the house Organa members, "have voted and decided that instead of hypothetical tests, we will test you in real life situations, and the only one left is state dinners. We have seen holo's of your diplomatic missions and they were perfect in regality." 

Leia sighed, at least it wasn't meeting foreign dignitaries, she reminded herself. Count you blessings. "All right, when is it." 

"Tonight, and Jedi Skywalker, your presence would be appreciated." 

Translation- Luke thought, be there or be square. He grimaced, he had NO talent for these sorts of things, if Leia's only task was state dinners maybe she would have a break, and he could ask her to give him the basics. As Leia started talking, he realized there was more that he didn't know then he thought. 

"Oh, Aunt Rogue, who is coming, I will need to research a little of their history." 

Tia beamed, "See, she hasn't forgotten everything." She shot at her sister, "Honey, Threkin Horm, and the King and Queen of Seqwet in the Senex( the senex was the sector of the galaxy still ruled by monarch's) as well as there court, that is it, we thought we should start small in case you mess up."  


Leia grimaced, start small? The court would consist of at least 20 fam-couples, she reminded herself. In old Houses they were touchy about being distanced from each other. A power game, because they wanted to be close to the King, and associated as such. 

Chapter 25: Rogue vs. Han, resolved

"Well," Leia's Uncle Cistene, Bail's younger brother who had stayed out of most of the proceedings said," the state dinner is at 7 sharp, if u want to go associate with you brother and General Solo, you may do so, oh, and remember, the Official Messenger must deliver his invitation, YOU may not, and until she comes, don't mention the dinner." Then she looked around, and seeing that her sisters weren't there she whispered, "Rogue, Rainier, and Tia really don't dislike General Solo as much as you think. They just dislike the fact you haven't confided in them yet." 

"Confided," Leia, asked, confused, "about WHAT?" 

"When you were a baby Bail was afraid you would turn out like your mother, and marry someone who would turn evil, so he called a fortune teller, a well-reputed one, of course, and asked her whom you would marry. The lady had said, General Han Solo, of the New Republic, hero of the rebel alliance. Everyone had gotten scared, because it was the time at which the Old Republic hadn't yet COMPLETELY fallen, but then they realized it meant that the Republic would rise again. She said, General Solo was an ex-smuggler. Naturally, Tia had snickered at that point and said NO HOUSE ORGANA MEMBER WOULD ASSOCIATE WITH A SMUGGLER. The lady then said, he would win your heart by saving your life, and would be dedicated to you more then his own life and have a co-pilot Wookie named Chewbacca."  


"And would have a colored past, a past that was very sad and full of tragedy and the tragedy lead him to smuggling. Then, he met you, in very life threatening circumstances, and together you fixed each others life." 

"Wow, well Han really never talks about his past and other then the marriage all of its true." 

"You mean, you mean you and Han aren't married, or an item." 

"Well-" Leia said, starting to blush, "I love him, and I think he loves me, but we are going on our first official date a couple days from now." 

"Okay, well, somehow convey this message to your aunts. THAT'S most of the reason they are being frosty towards general Solo because they think you aren't telling them about what's going on." 

"Is that what it is, I noticed that Aunt Rogue called him by his official title a couple times in a row, which she never does unless she is mad at the guy."  


"Misunderstanding major." Her uncle agreed. 

Just then Luke came to the door. He gestured with his hand for Leia to come out and talk to him. "Well, I will see you at the state dinner." 

"Before it." Her uncle said, firmly, "you need to talk to your aunt about your relationship, or non-relationship, with General Solo before your aunt does something drastic, and as you know she is very capable of it." 

Leia bid her uncle farewell then went outside and met with Luke who had his usual Jedi calm, but Leia could sense he was very nervous. "Luke, what is it?" She asked. 

"Your aunt showed me the seating arrangement for the state dinner. I am seated up on the head table with you, at first I had thought I could make an appearance then disappear, no one would notice, but now..." 

"Relax," Leia said, soothingly, " I will help train you, one thing, where was Han seated." 

"On the other side of me." 

Leia groaned, she knew what her aunt wanted, Han to make a fool out of himself. "My uncle just told me why my aunt is mad at Han, she thinks we are an item, and haven't told her. And when people don't tell her these things she gets jealous, and when she gets jealous....she gets revenge. She wants Han to make a fool out of himself, and with Senex leaders, 99% of whom are conceited, selfish, and look down at anyone not of Ancient Houses..." 

Luke hid a grin, with those half grins of his. He knew as well as Leia did about how easy it was for Han to make a fool of himself in those circumstances. "Well, we will warn him, and maybe before you help me, talk to your Aunt, who knows how much she could plan in the time. Then, we will have Han charm your aunts, so she likes the guy you are going to...date." Luke caught himself in time, he had almost said marry. 

So Leia talked to her aunt, explained what happened. "Oh, dear me." was her Aunt's reaction, "I must apologize to, General Solo, then my behavior towards him was uncalled for. Still, Leia, I don't know what is going to happen at this first date, remember what I said about a Alderaanian princess's marriage, plus, General Solo should get used to state dinners if he is going to court you, so I am keeping the seating the same, with General Solo on the other side of the Jedi Knight, at the head table. But now, I will give you a chance to explain to him how it works. Before I wanted to see him fall on his face, but now...." 

Leia knew that was the most apologies she would ever get. She kissed her aunt on the cheek and then headed to Luke's apartment, she knew Han would be there. 

Meanwhile- "Those aunt's of Leia's." Han ranted, enraged. 

"Han, what if I told you they had a good reason, and an apology MIGHT be on the way." 

Han turned to Luke, disbelieving, "what, a good reason to not let me talk to Leia." Then he remembered Luke's last part, "An apology." 

Luke laughed, "It was a misunderstanding, Leia is going to explain it to her aunts, then lets see their reaction."  
  
"All right, so do you think Leia will be allowed to go on that date with me." 

"Without a doubt." Luke said. 

"All right, any suggestions, since you ARE her brother." 

"Yes, don't be rude." Luke hesitated, he was deciding whether to tell Han about the State Dinner, or not. He decided not to. After all, Leia was going to do it soon. 

Just then Leia came in. "Hey, Han, hey Luke." She said, swinging herself into Han, who had opened his arms, arms. 

Luke did that half smile of his. So what if officially they weren't dating, they were still in love. And this, Luke decided, was the purest form of love, not physical, but mental. "Han, has a messenger droid come in here yet." 

"Nope." Han asked, puzzled, "how come." 

"Well...I can't tell you, and hope Luke didn't either," she said, staring into Luke's eyes, he did a Force telling to her head, telling her what he had told Han, and what he hadn't, "Han, see I just figured out why my Aunt's were being rude. See, I've never kept secrets from them before, if I was on a classified mission, or something that would endanger the Alliance, thats what I would say, can't tell you that. But I would never not tell them, or lie to them, do you get it," Han nodded, "Well, they thought we didn't tell them that we had a relationship in place, which we don't," the Leia mumbled, "at least not an official one." 

Han didn't catch that, but Luke with his enhanced Jedi senses did, he hid a smile, again, (as you can tell, that is something Luke does A LOT) 

Han looked sharply at Luke. "Oh, by the way, Aunt Rogue sends her formal apologies, and knowing her, you will get a face to face apology later. She always says, if you make a mistake and don't acknowledge it it is a great sin. But if you make a mistake and acknowledge it, it is only a partial sin, and if it is something not nice about another person, and you apologize face to face, and they forgive you, there is no sin. You also can't press for forgiveness, it's there choice." 

"Ah." Han said. 

Just then a messenger droid(robot) came in with trumpets, a recording, blaring the Alderaanian House music. "Greetings, General Solo, I must make audial identification." 

"This is Han Solo." 

"Thank you, identification confirmed. 

Then Aunt Rogue's face appeared, "Greetings, General Solo, I speak as the official representative of the House Organa, the House of Alderaan. The House requests your presence at a State Dinner, to be held tonight at 19 HRS, in the Honor of the Rebuilding of relations of the House of Alderaan, and the Senex. I understand that the Princess is with you, she shall provide with the details, and I hope she hasn't forgotten protocool and done it earlier. Now a message from me speaking as Rogue, not the official rep. I think there has been an misunderstanding between the two of us, and I would like to get a chance to clear it up, tonight. Thank you." 


	25. chapter26

Chapter 26: 'Training' for state dinners

Chapter 26:'Training' for state dinners

The Holo of Duchess Rogue disappeared, the Droid dropped a receipt and left. Han stood, unable to speak, "They really take this official stuff seriously, don't they." P Leia nodded. "Han, before the state dinner, I need to explain a few things to you."  
  


"Like what." Han asked, suspiciously, he knew that look on Leia's face, the we might get in big trouble face, "Is there some secret governmental thing..." 

"It is more like the fact that my Aunts invited the Senex leaders, and all of them seriously look down upon any person who is not a member of the Ancient Houses, or resident of such a planet. 99% of the Senex leaders are conceited, selfish, condescending, and very easy to insult. Plus, there has always been a little rivalry between ancient houses, whose members are most regal, dresses the best, etc. Luckily, though, protocol says you may not insult a member of another House, though technically it's to their face, or outside of close friends and House members." 

Han whistled, "Also, this is going to be a test of whether the Alderaanian house can conduct itself without the Legendary Bail Organa, and the leader being the Princess, a princess out of the trade for over 5 years. And if I don't control my automatic disobedience circuits, it could seriously embarrass the House Organa." 

Leia gave Han a rueful smile, "You got it." 

"So train me, already, just mention to your aunts not to expect me to do it too often, because...that will be hard." 

Luke chuckled, "No offense, buddy, but I would be surprised if you got through tonight." 

Han shot Luke a mock glare. "Well, same goes for you." 

Leia held up her hands. "Cool it, you two. All right, step one, entrance, Threkin, cousins, you two, and others, I know others will be there as protocol says you invite equal numbers from both 'courts', and lesser members of the King and Queen's court shall be seated, then more will come in, you will notice then, that only 4 people won't be seated, me, the King, Queen, and Mon Mothma (the leader of the New Republic). The King and Queen will come out of the south entrance of the Hall, and Mon Mothma and I from the north." Leia said, nodding significantly to Mon Mothma, you had just come inside along with Aunt Tia. 

"All right, Leia." Mon Mothma said. 

"Then Mon Mothma will bid everyone welcome on behalf of the New Republic, and I shall then bid everyone welcome as the guests of House Organa, bid everyone to have fun. Then, the King and Queen will make some acceptance speech."

"Wait-Leia, good except for the fact that you would first do your welcome, then Mon Mothma, then the King and Queen accept." 

"All right," Leia said, "then, the King and Queen shall introduce the members of their court, and then I shall introduce you all. It is vital that you stay quiet during the introductions except to incline your head, when your name is announced, because if anyone speaks it is considered that you do not like the person. It is as bad as swearing to the person during whose introduction you spoke." 

Chapter 27: Han and Leia's relationship

"Wow." Han said, amazed at these traditions. 

"Yeah, "Leia said dryly, "And I am responsible if someone from our side does." 

Han snickered, "and you are worried that I will." 

"Oh no," Leia said, playfully, "I am not WORRIED, I KNOW that you will, nerf-herder." 

"How much will ya give me, if you are wrong, your worshipfulness." 

"What do you want." Leia shot back. 

"Instead of one evening on an official date, you have to come with me for 3 evenings in a row." 

Leia gave him a genuine smile, "I guess this means, you won't." 

"Exactly." He said. 

"I don't get this." Tia confided to Luke, "I mean, they are insulting each other, with a smile." 

"Oh, you will get used to it, this is the type of unofficial relationship they have. They love each other, but don't officially date. What you are seeing is only half of it. They'd both rather die then see the other hurt. The extent of that feeling for the other is clear by the fact that Leia gave up time that the rebellion sorely needed to rescue Han. Han put his life in danger many a time to rescue her, actually me as well." 

"We heard that." They chorused together. 

"What, did I say something wrong." Luke asked, innocently, "I just described what the two of you have done for each other." 

Chapter 28: Protocol for state dinners

"Back to the subject at hand." Tia said. 

"All right, then the first course shall be served. Protocol says that it is the Host's duty to make sure that everyone has someone to talk with, so just keep an eye out for someone who isn't chatting with anyone, and talk with them. Then second course, then desert. After desert, rousing speeches of gratitude and friendship, then off to bed. All the while being courteous, polite, ignoring snipes, and regal." 

Luke and Han whistled. "Sounds like fun." Han said, sarcastically. 

"Oh yeah, tons." 

"Well, we should check up on the King, Queen and their court, so we know a little background, so we know what to expect. " Leia said, going to her computer and after a few minutes of typing. "Seqwet bingo, I got it." 

"The King's name is Sequqwet." 

"Original" Han remarked. Leia made a face, "and the Queen is Seare, they have three kids, order oldest to youngest, Crown Princess Seququeqwet, Prince SecQuewet, Princess Seqwi." 

"Very original names." Han said, again. "Han, this a serious matter. If any one else were here from the media or another house, you would have an official complaint filed, and striped of your title." Leia criticized. She knew that Han was joking, but she was still worried for his own sake. She really wanted those extra dates, too. 

Han realized how important it was to Leia, and stopped. He also really wanted those dates. 

Mon Mothma laughed, because she recognized the tension. "General Solo, I would advise you to be a bit more... formal at the dinner, although, Leia, he's just trying to make you laugh." 

Leia blushed, as Mon Mothma could have said something worse, but had chosen not to. She was grateful.  
  
"Well, Sequetians aren't known for their originality. Most of the females out of the Royal House are named something with Seare in it, in honor of her majesty. The males, something with Seq in it." 

"Ah," Luke said, then he looked at a chronometer (clock), "It is already 4, and Leia, you said these are pretty dressy events, so we should probably start getting dressed. 

"You are absolutely right." Tia said. 

Leia, and Tia left. Han was going to get ready with Luke. "Luke," Han confided, "I don't like this something tells me we are going to be seriously involved in bickering Royals. And I am going to have to keep my cool." 

Luke was going to say You've got that right, but he decided it would be best to keep quiet. "Hey, Hanny-boy, what are you going to wear." Luke said, after a few minutes of letting Han contemplate. 

"An outfit that I am going to have Threepio bring for me." Han answered picking up his com-link and calling the droid. 

"What are you wearing, kid." 

Luke gestured to a simple white ship-suit, and a Jedi Cloak. Han groaned, "Kid, can't you do something different once in awhile, besides, I don't think that's formal enough.""Leia's the expert." Luke said, using a holo-vid transmitter, visual, to call Leia. "Hey, Leia, is this good enough, or should I dig something different up." He asked, gesturing to the outfit. 

Leia considered it for a moment. "Well, on most people it wouldn't be, it depends on the image you want to portray…no, I think it would do, let me ask Aunt Tia, to be sure, though." Leia went out of receiver space for a second, and returned with Tia. 

"Hmm," Tia said, "I think it would be good enough, in a selfish sense, it would show off your Jedi skills to a hilt, and prove that the House Organa has powerful friends, while looking professional." 

"Sold." Luke said, he knew what Duchess Tia meant by selfish was it would benefit the House Organa, maybe at Luke's expense, but he didn't mind

"Luke, you got what Aunt Tia was saying, right." 

"Yeah, but Leia, I don't care, after all, I AM your brother, so I don't care if you use my name to intimidate people." Luke said, slightly, teasingly. 

Leia laughed. "Thanks, Brother dear." She shot back. 

"Cool it, you two, you both need to get ready, be here EARLY, by the way, the Hall is the one at the Alderaanian embassy." Rainier said, cutting in


	26. chapter27

Chapter 28: History

Chapter 28: History

"Bye." The twins chorused

You know." Han said, dryly, "You two start acting more like real twins everyday." 

When Luke gave Han a frosty look, Han corrected himself, "Twins who have grown up together." 

Luke was worried, something, some force reading had caught his attention. He re-opened a line to Leia. "Leia, I am sorry to call again, but is something bothering you." 

"YES! I can't figure it out, there is something about the Prince SecQuewet, but I can't put my finger on it." Leia scrunched her face in concentration, "GOT IT." SHe said, "THe Prince SecQuewet was the one who wanted my hand. That brainless Prince, which was one of the reasons I ducked going to court. Another thing, Han are you listening." 

"Yup." Han answered. 

"Is that the Seqwetian court is going to try and get a reaction," Rogue said, coming in, " it is one of the oldest court games, and it is used the most by Sequewet. Especially since Leia slighted them by not coming to court." Rogue smiled, "The Prince had told everyone he was going to marry you, then you never showed up. They will see a weak link, and go on you the hardest General Solo, SecQuewet will flirt with Leia if I put them together, and all this just came to my recollection, hey I've been out of the arena for awhile, so I am switching seating. I need to put him on the head table, Leia must sit by the King and Queen, protocool, so Jedi Skywalker, with your Jedi calming tricks, it will be the easiest for you to handle SecQuewet, so he will be at the end, with Jedi Skyalker at his left, and General Solo, I know you will probably like to be next to Leia, so you will be to his left, then Leia, then the Queen, then the King, then Mon Mothma, protocool again highest ranks in the middle, then myself, your uncle, Tia, Rainier, then the other princes and princesses." 

"Good planning, but SecQuewet will probably still reach over Luke and engage Han in conversation, so why don't you put, sorry Han, Mon Mothma next to Luke, then the king, then the Queen, then me, and maybe the Crown Princess, then you all, then the other princess." 

Han pretended to look hurt, "If you don't want to sit by me, just tell me flat out." He said in a hurt tone. 

"Well," Leia said, leaning towards the holo vid screen, "I don't think you could handle SecQuewet, it will be hard, even for Luke, there is a reason they didn't make HIM the Crown person, he has no knack for diplomacy." 

"I know, I couldn't, I probably would have my blaster out half-way through dinner." 

"All right, back to dressing, everyone." Rogue said. 

It took Luke only another 10 minutes to get ready. 

"HEY, HAN." Luke shouted, because Han had the entertainment system on high, "Want to head over early. 

"Sure." Han answered, turning off the system. 

Luke and Han headed over early. They found Leia waiting outside, as well. "Hey, its two of my favorite people in the universe, both of whom look awesome." Leia said, coming over and giving both of them hugs. 

"Hey, Leia, your hair looks AWESOME, but show us your dress." 

Luke looked, and noticed that Leia had a wrap over her dress. "Nope," she said, mysteriously, "Luke has seen it, because he went shopping with me. The dress gives off an EFFECT and I don't want that ruined." 

Luke knew, at once, that it must be the 'power' dress. "Hey, Leia I thought you would be helping take care of the last minute details." 

Leia made a face, "Aunt Rogue insisted, she said I will need my energy to deal with the Court, and remember my manners. By the way, they landed a little over an hour ago. They are getting ready now, when you hear the Alderaanian song play, and do a double note, it is your turn to go inside, you two must be at the BACK of the procession you will see getting ready, as out of the people coming then you two are the most senior, Luke, be behind Han, okay. I have got to go now." Leia said, noting the flare blue, at the top of the embassy. 

"Boy, these things are more organized then I gave them credit for." Han remarked. 

"You can say that again." Luke answered, fascinated by it. 


	27. chapter28

Chapter 28: History

Chapter 28: History

"Bye." The twins chorused

You know." Han said, dryly, "You two start acting more like real twins everyday." 

When Luke gave Han a frosty look, Han corrected himself, "Twins who have grown up together." 

Luke was worried, something, some force reading had caught his attention. He re-opened a line to Leia. "Leia, I am sorry to call again, but is something bothering you." 

"YES! I can't figure it out, there is something about the Prince SecQuewet, but I can't put my finger on it." Leia scrunched her face in concentration, "GOT IT." SHe said, "THe Prince SecQuewet was the one who wanted my hand. That brainless Prince, which was one of the reasons I ducked going to court. Another thing, Han are you listening." 

"Yup." Han answered. 

"Is that the Seqwetian court is going to try and get a reaction," Rogue said, coming in, " it is one of the oldest court games, and it is used the most by Sequewet. Especially since Leia slighted them by not coming to court." Rogue smiled, "The Prince had told everyone he was going to marry you, then you never showed up. They will see a weak link, and go on you the hardest General Solo, SecQuewet will flirt with Leia if I put them together, and all this just came to my recollection, hey I've been out of the arena for awhile, so I am switching seating. I need to put him on the head table, Leia must sit by the King and Queen, protocool, so Jedi Skywalker, with your Jedi calming tricks, it will be the easiest for you to handle SecQuewet, so he will be at the end, with Jedi Skyalker at his left, and General Solo, I know you will probably like to be next to Leia, so you will be to his left, then Leia, then the Queen, then the King, then Mon Mothma, protocool again highest ranks in the middle, then myself, your uncle, Tia, Rainier, then the other princes and princesses." 

"Good planning, but SecQuewet will probably still reach over Luke and engage Han in conversation, so why don't you put, sorry Han, Mon Mothma next to Luke, then the king, then the Queen, then me, and maybe the Crown Princess, then you all, then the other princess." 

Han pretended to look hurt, "If you don't want to sit by me, just tell me flat out." He said in a hurt tone. 

"Well," Leia said, leaning towards the holo vid screen, "I don't think you could handle SecQuewet, it will be hard, even for Luke, there is a reason they didn't make HIM the Crown person, he has no knack for diplomacy." 

"I know, I couldn't, I probably would have my blaster out half-way through dinner." 

"All right, back to dressing, everyone." Rogue said. 

It took Luke only another 10 minutes to get ready. 

"HEY, HAN." Luke shouted, because Han had the entertainment system on high, "Want to head over early. 

"Sure." Han answered, turning off the system. 

Luke and Han headed over early. They found Leia waiting outside, as well. "Hey, its two of my favorite people in the universe, both of whom look awesome." Leia said, coming over and giving both of them hugs. 

"Hey, Leia, your hair looks AWESOME, but show us your dress." 

Luke looked, and noticed that Leia had a wrap over her dress. "Nope," she said, mysteriously, "Luke has seen it, because he went shopping with me. The dress gives off an EFFECT and I don't want that ruined." 

Luke knew, at once, that it must be the 'power' dress. "Hey, Leia I thought you would be helping take care of the last minute details." 

Leia made a face, "Aunt Rogue insisted, she said I will need my energy to deal with the Court, and remember my manners. By the way, they landed a little over an hour ago. They are getting ready now, when you hear the Alderaanian song play, and do a double note, it is your turn to go inside, you two must be at the BACK of the procession you will see getting ready, as out of the people coming then you two are the most senior, Luke, be behind Han, okay. I have got to go now." Leia said, noting the flare blue, at the top of the embassy. 

"Boy, these things are more organized then I gave them credit for." Han remarked. 

"You can say that again." Luke answered, fascinated by it. 


	28. chapter29

Chapter 29: The Dinner

Chapter 29: The Dinner

A few minutes later, the double note was sounded, and Luke and Han went inside, saw a procession getting ready and went to the back. Then the Alderaanian song started up again, and in the middle of it the procession started up again, Luke noted that it had a triple chime, then the Seqwetian song started, and by the time it ended Luke and Han were seated, in fact it was at the last note that Luke sat. This continued untill after the two songs there was a fanfare. Rogue, and a Duchess of the Seqwetian house stood up, "Presenting, The King and Queen of Seqwet, the Chief of State of the New Republic, and the Princess of Alderaan." 

Then Mon Mothma came in, Luke noted not from the North, but the east enterance, then another fanfare started..."  


As the fanfare started the King and Queen of Seqwet entered, and a second later, Leia entered. Luke could feel Han's eyes following Leia, who looked BEYOND gorgeous, and the dress did give off an aura of power, even more so then in the shop, because it was combined with Leia's regality, and her hairstyle. The King and Queen of Seqwet also looked great, but there was no way they could compare to Leia. Or maybe it was just because Luke was biased, and feeling like a proud older brother. 

As they walked a quarter of the way, Mon Mothma also started walking. When they reached close the little beyond, quarter mark, the king and Mon Mothma stopped, and Leia and the Queen continued until they were one step away from the halfway point, when Leia and the Queen curtsied to each other. As they began to rise, the King and Mon Mothma started walking again, until all were one step away from the halfway point. Just as Mon Mothma and the King reached the halfway point, Leia took a step forward, and at the halfway point she began speaking, "I, as the Princess House Organa, The House of Alderaan, welcome you all on behalf of all Alderaanians and House Organa members to the Alderaanian embassy on Coruscant, the capital of the New Republic. We, wish all present have a great evening, and enjoy the Alderaanian hospitality and extend a hand of friendship. " 

Then Leia took one, regal, step backwards, and Mon Mothma took one forward, "And I, as the elected Chief of State of the New Republic, welcome you on the behalf of all members of the New Republic, and Councilors, to Coruscant and extend a hand of friendship." 

Mon Mothma took one step back, and the King and Queen stepped back. "As King and Queen of Seqwet and the House Sen, and the House of Seqwet, we accept the hand of friendship, and return it with our own. We offer our gratitude. The King said. 

Then the Queen continued," We would like you to meet the members of our court, and House." She proceeded in introducing everyone. After every name Leia said a regal, "We welcome you." 

Then after the Queen was done Leia said, "I would also like you to meet, everyone present." She introduced everyone," I would now like you to meet two people, I am SURE you have heard about, a friend and saviour, Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker of Tatooine, Hero of the Rebellion, Commander of the Alliance, and head of the Jedi Order." Luke noticed that Leia added every title he had ever held...that they knew about, he guessed it was part of the intimidation thing. He inclined his head, as the Queen did her, it was a pleasure to meet you. 

"Next, I would like you to meet another friend and savior, General Han Solo of Correlia. A General of the New Republic, Hero of the Rebellion." 

The queen did her, it was a pleasure to meet you, and Han inclined his head.  
  


Leia made a sweeping gesture with her hands, showing the King, Queen, and Mon Mothma to their seats. The King, Queen, and Mon Mothma, went to their seats, in that order, with Leia following. 

Luke was looking at Leia, for some cue as to when to start talking. 

Leia noticed and gave a slight nod. 

Luke was going to say something when the Prince SecQuewet started conversation, on the topic most people started conversation with, Jedi-ism. "Jedi Skywalker, I have heard a great deal about Jedi's I am not sure how much is accurate, so I was wondering if you could clear it up for me." 

"I would be honored. It will make my later work, much easier if many rumors are cleared up. What would you like to know." 

"Well, I have heard that Jedi's believe in something called, Light side, and Dark side, could you explain that to me." 

Oh, blast. Luke thought, he wished, for the umpteenth time for Leia's gift of turning a phrase. "Well, Jedi's believe that these are intentions, and when he do something a certain way, or do a certain thing you invoke one of them. The Dark side is the side of evil. Master Yoda, my teacher, said Fear-anger-aggression, hate, The dark side are they. Meaning whenever you are afraid, and act in fear, or anger, or do act of aggression, or hate that is the dark side. But if you act, at calm, or work at peace it is the light side." 

"That is interesting." Then the prince looked around. "This is nice, for an embassy. Out of curiosity, I can tell you are pretty close, with Her Highness, are they ever planning to build another palace, or world." 

Luke knew the comment, no matter what the prince said, was meant to instigate Luke, he didn't take the bate. "Support Services is looking, and it looks hopeful. Your Highness, will you tell me a little about Seqwet, after living on Tatooine, I know little about other worlds." 

"Seqwet is a very nice place." As Luke had planned, it took SecQuewet the entire first and partway into the second course to tell him about the planet. 

"Tell me a little about Tatooine, and your life there." 

"Well, Tatooine is a desert planet, two suns. My Uncle, Owen Lars, was a moisture farmer." 

"Forgive the interruption, but was." SecQuewet said. 

"Yes," Luke answered, softly, "was, my uncle and Aunt died when Imperials burnt their homestead, it was pure luck that I wasn't there at the time. They were looking for C-3PO, and R2-D2. 2 Droids, that I had bought from Jawas. Jawas are creatures that take everything and anything mechanical and sell it. See, I hadn't known it, but Leia had hidden information inside of Artoo, and told R2 to find Obi-Wan Kenobi who was on Tatooine. Meanwhile Artoo had been caught by Jawas, and was sold to me. THat was why I was away, R2 had left in the middle of the night, and I had to follow him. Uncle Owen would've killed me, he and spent his life saving on the droids and I had been the one who had removed Artoo's restraining bolt." 

"Well, Tatooine doesn't seem like a place anyone would want to live on, if you will excuse my comment." 

This time Luke could sense that he honestly meant it, and it wasn't meant for instigation. "Yes, Tatooine is the farthest from the bright center of the universe. Most of the kids I knew there where, waiting, like me for a chance to blow off the rock." 

SecQuewet laughed. "I enjoy your views, Jedi Skywalker." 

Unknown to Luke, but everyone, had stared at him. No one had before gotten SeCQuwet to laugh at an official thing before when his friends weren't around. "Looks like your friend is good at making conversation, Princess." Queen Saere said. 

"I guess he has an untapped ability." 

Just then, they saw someone dangle on the Chandelier, "Skywalker has untapped abilities everywhere. Did you know he is undefeated at EVERYTHING." 

Luke blushed. "Stop it." He said, in Tatooinian. 

The man, a Brotherhood member, just grinned a wicked grin, "He is Champion pod racer, built the best ship, etc."  
"There is one game I haven't challenged you to, I have spent years mastering it, Sabbac." 

Luke groaned, "I think I know what is coming next." 

Raque grinned, "Yup. Sacre I challenge you to a quick and easy game of Sabbac, WITH bets." Raque said, then he added, "The bet being if you win, your ship that you built on Tatooine that is being kept in working condition by brotherhood members, I will add a working hyperdrive to it, and fly it to you here, if you win. If I win I keep the ship. Tonight, your quarters." in Tatooinian. 

"Done." Luke said, knowing he was trapped. Raque disappeared. "Sorry about that." Luke said. 

"What was the last part." Leia asked, curious. 

'He was just laying the bet, and time." 

"And what was the bet." Han asked, grinning. 

"Well, on Tatooine I built this ship, it doesn't have hyperdrive because Hyperdrives are expensive on Tatooine, half of Uncle Owen's life savings. I thought the ship must've rusted by now, but friends of mine have been keeping it in working condition. So if I win Raque will add a working hyperdrive to it, and fly it here, if he wins he keeps it." 

"The time." Leia asked. 

Luke winced, "Tonight, after this is over." 

Han laughed, "Kid, you are going to get beat. I would've offered to coach you, I know Lando would've helped, we both know how much ships, especially ships you build mean, but..." 

"Oh, I don't know, Raque may be the Tatooinian Sabbac Champion, but...besides, Raque could take better care of the ship then I could, I left her on Tatooine." 

Luke cleared his throat, "Sorry, about the distraction." 

After throwing a worried glance at Luke, Leia continued her conversation. "So, this ship, how'd you build it." 

"Out of everything I found, it is literally built from scratch, and scrap." Luke said, "my dream was that one day I would find a discarded hyperdrive and blast off of the planet." 

Then desert came, and then the dinner was over. "We all thank you for a lovely evening." THe King and Queen said, as they left. 


	29. chapter 30

Chapter 29: The game

Chapter 29: The game

"All right, Luke." Leia said, coming up to him, "I've talked it out with Aunt Rogue, I am watching your sabbac game. Even if you loose, you've won. I know I have." 

Luke knew what Leia was talking about, finding each other, as they were siblings they could talk to each other about ANYTHING. "Thanks, Leia." Luke said, meaning it with all of his heart. 

"Hey, Kid I just talked to Lando, the old pirate on the com-link, he'll meet us up at your place, if I am right and the game is there we will watch, otherwise we will go with you." 

"Thanks Han." Luke looked at both, Leia and Han. "Looks like I have got the best friends, and sister anyone could have." He said, teary-eyed, and giving both of them a huge hug. 

"Aww, its nothing, kiddo." Han said. 

All three of them, joined by Lando, went to Luke's quarters, where Raque, and other friends of Raque and Luke's where waiting. "Hey, Raq, what is the latest new from Tatooine." 

"Man, we all thought you were dead, until Liekiu, Binns, Seiko saw you. We thought the Imperials that burnt the homestead got you too, and your com-link, thats why we shut it off." 

"And I thought it just didn't work from the distance." 

"Did you know, we named the Tatooinian Rebellion after you, Biggs, Owen, Beru, and the other Tatooinian brothers." Raque said. 

"Tatooinian rebellion." Leia said, "Alliance leaders thought the Stormtroopers had packed, but there was a rebellion." 

Its okay, Princess." Raque said, raising a hand, "We knew Tatooine was probably low priority for the Alliance, but did you know you could have probably found more recruits on Tatooine then anywhere else, maybe other the Calamari, but that was only 'cause how big there population is, in the galaxy. Every Tatooinian that has been approached by the Alliance joined. Since we knew it would be AGES before anyone thought of us, Brotherhood leaders, took it upon themselves. Another week and we would've had the Emperor. With the winnings, Skywalker, over here gave us we bought ships, and flew to Coruscant, pretended to join the Empire, but actually dug tunnels in the Palace, see the Emperor was only afraid of Jedi's he wasn't afraid of being killed by anyone else. So he made his throne room walls of Cortis Ore, a weak substance that can only achieve one thing, to block lightsabers." 

"You are wrong about one thing, though, u were on our lists, why do you think so many of your people where approached and trusted at the Center. Or did you think we told our secret location to anyone. Problem, the Emperor also realized Tatooine's capability for Rebellion, he put his fleets around Tatooine. You must have had a hard time in the Rebellion, the emperor also had some of his best governors there." 

"Nope." Raque grinned, "Looks like we were right, Luke obeyed his oaths and didn't tell you. Every male under 30 on Tatooine is a member, and bylaws state every family member an honorary member. 

So the entire Tatooinian population rebelled." 

After a few seconds. "Quit stalling, Sacre, we want to see you loose." Rembre, another member, said grinning. 

Luke surprised everyone, including himself, by winning. "You-you-won." Raque said, stunned. 

"Listen, don't equip the ship with hyperdrive, its okay. Just don't keep it. Put it on a carrier and send it here." 

"What," Raque looked shocked, "You thought I'd really keep your ship. I thought you had a higher opinion of me, I've already equipped it, and its parked next to the Falcon." Raque grinned, "To hunk o junk's next to each other. But, I tell you, compared to Luke's ship the Falcon looks like a Star Destroyer, though your ship is better equipped and MUCH faster." 

"So, you tinkered with it and put Binns new invention in it." Luke said. 

"Yup. Consider it an apology for blocking you out." 

"Accepted. Come on, everyone lets go look at the Ship I thought had been scrapped." 

Everyone followed Raque to the Spaceport where the Falcon was parked, and sure enough, right next to it there was a ship that looked 8 different colors on the outside, though it was patterned. "Would everyone like a ride in my ship." Luke said, after a thorough inspection, which in Leia's mind was like Han and the Falcon. 

Luke, with Leia as Co-pilot piloted the ship to an orbit. "All right, Rembre, Raque, and the rest of you, what is it." Luke said. 

"I can't believe you forgot us on Tatooine." 

"Not forgot." Luke corrected, "I just never had a chance to go back, and remember with Leadership you guys where moving around so much. Plus, I thought YOU were the ones who didn't want to know me. I mean, I thought, the Brotherhood and all its Intelligence capabilites would know I was alive." 

"Sacre, we thought all those transmissions with your name was Imperial trickery, they'd learnt your name and were trying to fool us. Sacre, I guess we can't blame you, but there is someone who hasn't slept in 6 years." 

Chapter 30: Sophwa

Luke thought, for a second, "Sophwa." He asked. 

"Exactly." 

"Where is he." 

"We left him on our ship until we knew the reason you didn't come back, we didn't tell him about Binns et al. seeing you awhile ago." 

Luke broke into a run. "Who is Sophwa." Leia asked Luke. 

"Sophwa was one of my best friends on Tatooine, he was like a big brother, like Biggs." 

Leia was silent at the name of the Battle of Yavin hero. 

"He was also Biggs's brother, Biggs was his only family." 

"Oh no." Leia said.  
  
"Oh, yes, don't worry Biggs died for a very good cause, justice for the galaxy and Sophwa understands that." 

"Sacre, is that you." 

"Yes, its me." Luke said, running inside the ship. 

Sophwa and Sacre met halfway in a hug.  
  
"You-you are not dead." Sophwa said, in Tatooinian. 

"Of course not, here I am, in the flesh." Luke said, smiling a roguish smile he had learnt from Han. 

"You made the Brotherhood proud, Luke, I have kept your Academy going." 

In the meantime Raque had gestured for Leia, Han, and the other brotherhood members to leave the ship. "This could get mushy." Raque said. 

"Why." Han asked. 

"Well, Sophwa, and the rest of the Brotherhood thought Luke was dead." 

"You know, one of the dumbest things you can do is give up on the Kid." 

"Well, General Solo, what would you do. You are coming over to see you friend, what do you, his homestead burning, and a cremation fire. You see signs that indicate an Imperial carried it out. Then, your heart stops, you notice something worse. Your friend's com-link is gone. The one that was issued to brotherhood members, the one that is fire proof. You realize more people are in jeopardy including commando groups. Then you find out, your brother is also dead, same month. Then you get reports this person is alive, you aren't sure if its a trap, or real. You feel obligated to block the com-link, just in case Imperials got a hold if it." 

"Ouch." Han said. 

"Ouch." Leia agreed, able to sympathize. 

"Ouch is right." Raque said, grimly. 

Then Sophwa and Luke come out, an arm slung around the other's back. "I am trying to convince Sophwa to stay here, but he won't listen." 

"And I am trying to get Sacre to come to Tatooine." Sophwa countered, smiling. 

"His first smile, since word came the Empire was destroyed, and THAT had been his first smile since word of Luke's apparent death, and Biggs's death came." Raque muttered. 

"We both have different destiny's, but we WILL still be friends, and meet." Sophwa declared, looking Luke in the eyes. 

Chapter 31: We know whose kids you are.

Luke nodded, he had elected himself to duty's by joining the Alliance. "Well, it is time for Raque and myself to return to Tatooine, along with the rest of Brotherhood members other then Luke. Remember Princess, the code says family members of Brotherhood members are protected." Sophwa said. 

Luke stared at Sophwa, his mouth agape. "How long have you known about...my biology." 

"Since a little after you were born everyone on Tatooine knew, I had been hearing it since I was a child. And you should have known that, think back to...certain actions. Even through that no Tatooinian betrays another Tatooinian to an outsider. We had all been told by Ol' Ben not to tell you, and we knew that his word should be obeyed. And you, by blood Anakin Skywalker was born, ironically a slave, on Tatooine. I had to find a graceful way to tell you I knew, now that you know." 

"Incredible, so thats why...THE OLD TATOOINIAN SAYING, FORME EVILIUS KIMIMIM SONTUS EVILIUS, SUT MARDENA CHAHIYA DUNIYA KE BHALAI KE LIYE. (Child born of Evil people are inherently evil, so do the galaxy a favor and kill them)." 

"Exactly, the saying doesn't apply in this case, but people applied it anyhow." Then Sopwha switched to Tatooinian, "When you were...conceived your father was good, and your mother..she is/was beyond good." 

"Enough, talk in Basic, or talk later." Han said. 

"All right, so if you need us, use the code Luke will give you. And call us." Sophwa said, and with a farewell wave he spacewalked back to the Tatooinian ship, along with other brotherhood members. 

Luke then took the ship back to Coruscant. "I guess the Tatooinian honor code really works." Han said. 

"It does." Luke said, "Listen, lets change the subject." 


	30. chapter 31

Chapter 32: Sleepover

Chapter 32: Sleepover.

Leia and Han exchanged a look. "All right." Leia said, "Han, tell Luke and I where you are taking me on our date." 

Luke concealed a laugh. Boy, lets see what Han says, especially since he hasn't finished planning it. At last as far as I know, he thought, Han might've planned something since last time we talked about it. We were going to do it tonight, after the State Dinner. "Well, your worshipfulness, its a surprise." And Luke could sense that Han hadn't planned, much, or he wasn't secure with his planning."  
  
As they landed, they saw General Saum waiting for them. "Your highness, the duchess has made contact through com-link and requests that you return and go to sleep. She said, that if the Luke," Luke had told Saum not to use any titles," has extra rooms, and you would wish you may remain there, but, you must get some sleep, as especially if you are going to go on your appointment with General Solo tomorrow evening. Plus, she told me to inform you that Alderaanian Council President Horm called to inform the House members there is a meeting tomorrow at noon." 

"Thank you, General, please, I know you'd also like to get some rest, don't stay up on my account. I am perfectly safe, so if you and your detail would like you may return to the Embassy and take the night off."Thank you, your highness, the detail and I shall." Saum and the Honor guard bowed and took a shuttle to the embassy. 

"So, Luke, got the space for me." Leia said. 

"Me too, don't you siblings forget me." Han chimed. 

"Yeah, You can take my room. Han can take the guest room, and I'll take the living room." 

"Luke, if that's okay with you..." Leia said. 

Luke gave her an incredulous look; "You think I'd rather spend the night alone, then with my sister, and best friend." 

Leia laughed, linked arms with him, Han took Leia's other arm, Chewie took Han's other arm and they were off. 

At Luke's apartment, Leia fell asleep in a minute, but Luke could feel Han was awake and waiting to talk to him. "Hey, Han, Leia's asleep." 

Chapter 33: Date preparations.

As he'd anticipated Han walked into the Living room. "Hey, kid, listen, I think I got the right ring, this is the one Leia was looking at, right." Han said, pulling out the ring Leia had been looking at. 

Luke realized it matched her dress. "Yup. But the more important thing, did you plan where you're taking her, make a reservation." 

"Another thing I wanted to check with you on. Do you think, the Chaunce V'Kim is good." 

Chaunce V'Kin was one of the best, it was usually a place where dignitaries hung out because the place was built with a special rock that destroyed Camera's, electronic recording systems, and most droids. "I think thats excellent, that way the Alderaanian media can't follow you, and you got an excellent dinner, did you talk to the manager." 

Han's chest seemed to swell with pride, "Yup, happens to be an old buddy from Corellia, so I've arranged a private room, for no charge, and some music, a little extra. I am begging you to be chauffer and fly us to a romantic spot over a lake on Mon Calamari. I looked at your ship, its got a great glass thing, so the water will reflect, Leia will be at my side, and then I will propose, if everything is going well." 

"You do know, that that means you'll have a chaperone." Luke said, cautiously, "I mean, I WILL be in the cockpit unless there is an emergency, but..." 

"I know that, buddy, besides, it will make Leia feel reassured of my sterling intentions." 

"She KNOWS that." 

"Yeah, but if I drop a proposal, and she is not expecting it, and she is thinking of turning me down, or asks for time, she may be nervous in saying so, for fear I may turn violent." He raised a hand, "You say to plan for every contingency and I am." 

"All right." Luke said, "but your sterling intentions in this are blasting." 

"Now that doesn't mean Leia will say yes, in fact, knowing her I can almost assure you that she will ask for more time. Especially to see whether Alderaanian House protocool will allow her. You've got that covered, as much as you can, but she will still ask them." 

Han knew Luke was right. "Now, Han, lets get some sleep, we, you especially will need it, after a second, what will you say if she asks you for more time." 

"Leia, I don't want to force you, so take as much time as you need." 

Luke smiled. And Han knew he had scored, "Well, kid, you're right, we should get some sleep."   


Chapter 34: The next morning

The next morning Leia awoke bright and early. When she saw the Han was still asleep, she shook her head and smiled evilly. She had something she could now tease Han with. Han was usually up before her. She wondered if she was lucky enough to have Luke still asleep so she could tease him about Jedi sleeping in. Leia knew she and Han were the only ones who could get away with teasing him with something with Jedi in it. She crept into the living room to find Luke gone, his lightsaber away from his bedside. She was puzzled, where was he, she hadn't seen him anywhere else in the medium sized apartment. She searched with the force and found he was not even in the palace,her force skills weren't fine tuned enough that she knew where he was, exactly, but she knew he was on Coruscant, in the business area of it. "What could he be buying, she wondered." 

Then she spotted the comm station reading one message, she had a hunch it was from Luke so she opened it, besides, they were twins and didn't twins pry. It was from Luke, though. "Hey, Leia, Han, who ever gets up first and I am pretty sure it will be Leia. I left breakfast with the Kitchen Droids, and I shouldn't be later then an hour, unless the lines are long." The message ended. 

Just then Luke walked back inside. "Hey, Leia, I thought you would be the second up. Listen, come outside for a moment." 

Leia obliged, puzzled. "You know, I think now that we are twins-" 

"-We should act like it." Leia finished, taking his hands. 

"You know, Han told me after that phone call that we were starting to act like real twins, I didn't believe him, but I think we are." 

"Yes." Leia said, softly, she could tell that Luke felt what she did, Remorse at not being TIGHT. "You know, we can still start to undo the mistake, like by telling each other EVERYTHING." 

"Yes, " Luke said, "You start, with the messiest topic of all Love life."

Leia blushed, "Yeah, its so nice to have a brother, someone who will take your side in it." She turned even redder, "Luke, about Han….I know asking me out on a REAL date is an indication, but you tell me, does he really love me." 

Luke laughed, "I would think, yes. Leia, you know, Han has also asked me to help him with certain things, since I am helping both of you, I will tell you this, I won't repeat what you tell me to him, and what he tells me to you." Then he put his arm around Leia, "but, I will tell you this, you are ALWAYS my sister, so no matter what happens between you and my best friend, Han. A sister is a sister, and I will always be here for you. NO MATTER WHAT" 

"Thanks, Luke." Leia whispered, touched, because she knew he was sincere. 

"Leia, Luke," Han said, groggily, "If you two are done, may we all sit down for breakfast." 

"Coming, Han." They chorused. 

"I will say it again, you two are acting more like twins DAILY." Han said, as they sat down and ate. 

They laughed, "that is-." Leia started, 

"-the point." Luke finished, "we are going to practice it."

"You know, Luke and Leia." Obi-wan said, appearing, "looks like Ami and I where right, twins that stay together for a period of time develop this CONNECTION, with each other." 

"Hello, Ben." Luke said, softly. 

"Oh, about connections, Uncle told me this story." And Leia went on and told Luke, Han, and Obi-wan the story about the time Leia had gone to Tatooine. 

Obi-wan laughed, "Yes, I remember that. Bail had said for both parties to lie low because he was afraid the Imperials would catch on soon" 

"Okay, cut it out, nice story, but I am starting to feel left out." Han said. 


	31. chapter 32

Chapter 35: Leia's cousins

Chapter 35: Leia's cousins

In response Leia and Luke put their arms around Han. They stayed like that for a moment, then the door chimes rang, Luke sprang up to open it, it was Leia's cousins-Stephaine, Saty and Alizabeth.(pronounced ul lie za beth)"The grown ups were discussing all the different consortium's, we were getting bored, so can we join you." 

"Sure, come on." Luke said. 

After that breakfast, Luke quickly programmed the kitchen droids to make more food, breakfast was less mushy, and soul searching and more lighthearted fun, as Saty kept flirting with Luke, and Luke, who wasn't used to girls flirting with him, turned red, choked on his food and answered back. Leia, Han, Stephaine, and Alizabeth just laughed. But then Luke got the hang of it and he answered Saty back. "Master Luke, I do say, you should flirt more, and I know some excellent poetry." A familiar droid said. 

"Threepio, when I need your advice I will ask, but thank you for trying to help." Luke said, with Jedi calm. 

Leia laughed. Soon breakfast was over. "Leia, Luke, it was nice meeting you, the rest of you too, forgive me, I am no good with titles and honor stuff." Han said, leaving.  
Oh, your highnessness don't forget, I am picking you up at 1730 tonight from..." 

"Here." Leia said, she couldn't leave it at that, "and Nerf-herder, don't get yourself killed during the course of the day." 

Han smiled, his famous lopsided grin, "Same goes for you, your worshipfullness." 

"Your worshipfulness." Saty asked, puzzled. 

"Inside joke." Luke explained, as Leia shook her head at Han's back, just like him to get the last word. 

"That has been his nickname for me forever. He had dropped it for awhile, though, so now its like a joke one." Leia said, then she muttered, "It is so like him to get the last word." 

"Leia, I am not trying to but into your love life, but that guy is something else. His looks are...." Saty, the cousin who was pretty superficial. 

"THat is so like you, Saty, superficial." Alizabeth said. 

"I am just stating a fact." Saty said, all so innocently.  
  
"Wait a second, you said, LOVE LIFE." Leia said. 

Luke, who'd picked up on the wording stood silently, waiting to see what the girl's answer would be. "Well," Saty said, "its clear he loves you and you love him and I know you have a date with him tonight, so love life is right." 

Leia blushed, "Don't make fun, but do you think he really loves me, I mean I love him head over heals, but does he love me." 

Luke almost lost it, here he was about to propose to her, and she was worrying about whether he loved her. Love between a guy and a girl, when they aren't related is weird. Luke decided, I mean they were both worrying to see whether the other loved them.


	32. chapter 33

Chapter 36: Leia gets ready

Chapter 36: Leia gets ready.

"Leia, I wouldn't worry about it, and I have something for you." Luke said, going to the closet and pulling out the package he had bought, "On Tatooine it was a tradition. The family of a girl going on her first official date would buy her a whole lot of jewelry so she and the guy she was dating would know she was loved at home, and so she could knock his socks off." 

Leia opened the package, it was jewelry to go with her dress, and a red jewel hair thing. "Oh, Luke, it is GORGEOUS, thank you." 

Saty and Alizabeth looked at each other, "I hope you don't have shoes to go with the dress, and that these match the dress because Aunt's Ranier, Tia, Mother, the Uncles, and the other cousins, ALL are passing down to you the family heirloom shoes with the message: KICK HIS SOCKS OFF." Alizabeth said. 

"And, they say they'd have come and helped you get ready, well the Aunt's, some of the other cousins are coming, but they thought we'd like to do it."  
  
They spent until 1300 like that, just talking, laughing, and teasing. Then, "Well, Leia, time for you to get ready so you can show that General Solo what a Princess from Alderaan is made of." Saty said, "We will all help you get ready. First, though, go into the shower, wash your hair thoroughly, and put soap on. Wash it off, put a bathrobe on, and then just wait for us, relax and rest, you can't be tired when you go for your date. In the meantime Alizabeth, Stephaine, and I will iron your dress, where is it." 

"With Luke, I didn't want Aunt Rogue, or Tia to see it." Leia said. 

"The dress is in the closet, at the bottom, Leia, I am going to get the ship aired out, so if you hear the door opening, it's just me, okay." 

"Okay, just do a triple knock before you enter. " Leia said, "Sorry we are taking over your apartment like this." 

"Hey, Leia, remember what I said, everything that is mine is yours." He gave her a kiss on the forehead as he passed. 

Leia got up and went into the shower. "Boy this dress will REALLY knock his socks off, who chose it." Saty said, whistling as she picked the dress up, "Leia looks AWESOME in red." 

"Of course she does. Leia look awesome in anything." Luke said, "Listen, I am going now." 

"Hold it, I didn't say it in front of Leia, but something more is happening on this date tonight, am I right." Saty asked, following Luke outside into the main room of the apartment. 

"Forgive me if I decline to answer."Luke said. 

"I would take that for a yes." Stephaine, who had also followed Saty, advised. 

Luke winked at them, then he left, he wanted to buy some tableware, or more likely make some. He could definitely find enough glass for 2 wine goblets, plates, bowls, and the other stuff he needed. Luke indeed did find the glass he needed. Luke took out his tools and set to work. It had been to long, he decided. He also decided that he might build ships and sell them through the brotherhood to customers, especially since from Coruscant he could get prime building materials. Plus, Coruscant itself needed a bigger fighting fleet and Luke needed to prove he was still at the military's beck and call, to an extent.Luke made perfect plates, bowls, and crystalware (forks, knives, etc made out of glass that look like silver). No one could be able to tell that they weren't store bought, unless you examined them with the force, of course. Luke went inside and set them up on the shelves he had built. He made sure everything was working, as he didn't want systems breaking up on him. He then bought candles, matches, he went to a field and picked the best wild roses. All in all he had spent 10 credits. There was something to be said about making your own stuff, if you are good at it. To Luke's practiced hand all this took all in all 55 minutes, even though he was a little out of practice. (It would've taken the old Luke who was practiced 30 minutes maximum, as that was all he had had on Tatooine.)

Meanwhile back at his apartment- "So Jedi Skywalker as good as told us General Solo has planned an AWESOME date tonight for Leia." 

"She deserves a great guy like him, but I heard he has a shady past." 

"I hear you talking about Han." Leia called over com-link, "I was practicing my Jedi skills and heard you. Yes, Han has a shady past he is an ex-smuggler, yes he is a little rough around the edges, but inside he was one of the nicest people and truest friend in the galaxy." 

"I guess I trust your judgment, Leilila, but how are the Alderaanian people going to react." 

"They don't have to know, for now, I am pretty sure Han and Luke have come up with something for that. I mean, I know Han is pretty bad at planning, but Luke as much as told me he is helping Han, which means he will get Han to plan things."Leia said, "I am going to break the connection, because I'll get the 'exact recipe wrong'"

Saty grinned, the exact recipe was an inside joke referring to the exact amount of Soap vs. Lotion to get radiant, clean, yet soft skin without pimples, something that had been passed down in the House for years. "All right, Leia. By the way, Leia, your dress is ironed perfectly." 

It took Leia 55 minutes. "All right, I am done." She said. She put on a bathrobe and came outside. 

They applied another recipe, the exact amount of cream on the face. "Boy," Leia said, "I haven't done this much measurement to get ready in 6 years." 

"That is why you are out of practice." Stephaine reproved. 

Just then the triple knock signal came on the door. "We are decent in here, and in your room."

"Can I come in," Luke asked, from outside the door. 

"Sure." Leia said, "and don't worry, we will clean up your room." 

Luke came inside to see a room littered with face creams, and lotions, beauty creams, etc.He whistled, "Does it really take all this stuff." 

"Yes, and more, we just only unpacked half the stuff, this is all we needed right now." Alizabeth said, seriously. 

"All done." 

"With what, no offense meant." 

"With step one, of course, making the skin shine to the right degree." Saty said. 

"Now, Leia go into the bathroom and get the dress on right, come outside and we will be the dressingcommittee, andtelling you, and helping you get rid of, every wrinkle, etc." 

They all looked at Luke, who cleared his throat and said. "I will be outside."

"No, wait. Luke stay. I will be decent when I come out of the bathroom, anyhow. You can be on the committee." Leia said, grabbing her brother's wrist.

"Okay." Luke shrugged.

Leia went into the bathroom. 

It took 10 minutes. "What are you doing, "Luke asked, curious, Aunt Beru got ready in less then a minute with dresses. 

"Oh, just making sure it falls right." The reply came. 

Then Leia walked out, " How does this look." 

"Leia, make sure it falls a little to the left." Saty said. P "No, the right." Alizabeth said. 

"It depends." Stephaine said, diplomatically, "Are you trying to look regal, daring, or plain." 

"I don't know." Leia said. 

"Pull the dress on all three ways, and decide what you like best." Luke suggested. 

"That is a great suggestion." Leia said. 

With the left- "NO WAY. This is a salon dresser appeal." Was the group consensus. 

The middle, "Too plain." 

The right, "Exactly right." Luke said, "a combination of daring, regal, and plain. So now you can call the shots, how you carry yourself." 

"Um," Saty said, scrutinizing her, "Yes, he is right, so if Media catch you, they can't really say anything, but you can still be slightly daring, and plain, or regal depending on how its going." 

"Settled." Leia said. 

"Step three, the most important part, the hair." Saty said, taking a seat behind Leia as she brushed her hair. 

Luke didn't get it, so Alizabeth whispered why in his ear. "Hairstyles are one of the superficial things the House Organa is known for." 

Before they could begin, Luke's com rang. "Hey, buddy." Han's voice came over it, "can you get over here. You always know EXACTLY how to make an outfit look good, and the trimmings and stuff. I called early because I know you'll want to be there with Leia as well." 

"All right." Luke said. 

"Since I can't be much of a help except to say which hairstyle looks best, I will come back later." 

"Okay, I know this is selfish, but SOON, I know you'll want to put the jewelry on me. Plus, I need you to tell me whether the hairstyle ends up looking good in time so I can change it, if it needs to be. I WILL call if you are taking to long." Leia fretted. 

"Okay." Luke smiled; he loved this feeling, this feeling of being wanted, needed, and bargained over.


	33. chapter 34

Chapter36: Han gets ready

Chapter36: Han gets ready

Luke went over to Han's apartment where Han had the 'basic' outfit on, pants and a shirt, but was trying to figure out what to do with the trimmings. "Hey, Han." He said. 

"Hey, kid." Han said, turning to him with a smile."  


"Here, Han, let me help you." Luke said, going up to him. 

Luke and Han got busy with the trimmings for a few minutes, when Luke's com-link rang. "I was waiting for you to get away from the Princess so I could fill you in." A voice came in Tatooinian. 

"Thanks for doing that, I am with General Solo now." Luke said, back. 

"I heard my name." Han said, slightly suspicious. 

"Its, Binns." Luke explained, "I am telling him who I am with." 

"How is the project coming." 

"AWESOME. Thanks to both you and General Solo we are having the time of our lives, and I'm not being sarcastic." Binns said, in basic this time. 

Han tried to hide a grin. "So, Binns, what do you do for fun." Han asked. 

"Well, it depends if nobody has been nice enough to give me a project I simply go around building whatever comes to the top of my mind." 

"So, you don't mind doing these types of things without pay." Han asked, his conscience had been jabbing him, slightly. 

"Pay, of course we're paid, our pay is the fun we have doing it, and seeing the expressions of delight on the people we built it for faces." 

Han laughed, only very few people in the galaxy would say something like that, sincerely. "You are good, kids." 

"Thank you, I just called to tell you that everything is going fine," Binns hesitated, "except..." 

"except what." Han tensed. 

"We are kinda ahead of schedule because we had so much fun doing it, we kinda didn't stop, we aren't finished yet, but unless something drastic happens, we will be done MUCH before schedule." 

"That is perfectly fine, I am glad you're having fun." Han said. 

"Okay." 

"Breaking connection." He said in tatooinian.  
  
Han shook his head. Boy, they took schedules and rules SO seriously. "Hey kid, I don't think I could get how dressy Leia is out of you, could I." Han asked. 

Luke shook his head. "Uh uh, the same way as Leia won't be able to find out what you are wearing." 

"Good enough, I guess." Han said, reluctantly getting Luke's thing about how Leia also could ask Luke what Han was wearing then both of their surprise outfits. 

After that Luke and Han just made small talk. About 15 minutes later Han was ready. "You look great, Han." Luke said, "I have to go help Leia now, i promised her." 

Han gave Luke a mock glare, "Oh, this is great, you are here for 20-30 minutes, then you have to go back to Leia." 

Luke laughed, knowing Han really didn't mind as much as he pretended to.  
  
Chapter 37: Leia's still getting ready

Luke walked back to his apartment; he did the triple knock and entered. "Hello." He asked. 

"We are still in your room, do us a favor and bring five glasses of water in here." Leia called. 

Luke obliged. "What did you need with five, there are four of you." He asked. 

"YOU need to drink one as well." Leia said. 

They all took a moment and drank the water. Luke put the glasses on a nearby table. "Luke, look at this hairstyle with the dress, how does it look." 

Leia turned around, and Luke could see the intricate braid design, with a single braid running down her back, with had 2 other sections of her hair that were braided curved around it, so it looked like a winding staircase of sorts, then at the top of her head the brown hair was encircled like a bun. It slightly resembled the hairstyle Leia had worn after the Battle of Yavin, but it was more intricately done. 

"It looks perfect." Luke said, sincerely. He looked around and saw that more of Leia's cousins were there 

"You know, Luke, ONE of the really nice things about talking to you is knowing you'll always tell me the truth." Leia said. 

"Really." Alizabeth asked, skeptically. 

"really," Leia said, then teased him, "Because he also knows when he tries a hand at lying he is transparent." 

They all laughed at that. "Step 4 time, makeup." 

Leia groaned, "this is my least favorite part because I end up taking it off at least 5 times." 

"Well, this time we are all with you, and Saty is a make up artist." One of Leia's other cousins, Senta, said. 

Then one of Leia's littler cousins, Reeca started skipping around the room. "This is so exciting," she chanted, "we get to see someone going on there first date." 

"What is so exciting about watching a bunch of girls wind up hair." One of the other littler ones, Samule said. 

Alizabeth arched an eyebrow,that looked to Luke slightly like what Leia did. "Really, Sam, I can have Colonel Set drop you at the embassy, why didn't you say something earlier." 

"Can I." The 6-year old asked, hopefully. 

"Colonel Set, can you do me a favor and drop Samule at the embassy." 

"Yes, ma'am." the Colonel said taking the little boy's hand.  
  
Senta had been right, Luke saw, it took Saty who moved like a practiced professional about 5 minutes to get the right colors for Leia's face, and the dress. "Perfect." She said, sighing with satisfaction, and swiveling Leia's chair around, so everyone could see. 

"Leia," Luke said, "If this doesn't knock Han's socks off, nothing will." 

Leia gave a gleeful smile, "and I couldn't have done it without all of your help." she said. 

"Even me." Piped up little Reeca. 

Everyone laughed, and Leia picked the little one up, "even you, Reeci." 

"Step five, the funnest part, the jewelry, and shoes, also known as the adorning part." Stephaine announced. 

"Luke, do you want to put the necklace on me." Leia asked, "and Stephaine I will do the earings, can you do the belt, and Senta can you put the things in my hair." 

Luke put the necklace on Leia, from behind. He noticed that someone had brought a mirror from somewhere, he suspected from Leia's dressing room, and put it in front of Leia. He made sure the pendant part was directly in the middle. Then after Senta and Leia were finished, Stephaine said, "Leia, please stand up, that way I can get the belt exactly where it needs to be."  
  
Soon afterwards, Leia was completely ready, just in time, too because it was 15 minutes before Han was going to come and pick her up. "Now, Leia, remember we will be waiting up for you, when you come back, come back here. So don't think you can dodge us and our questions, okay." Stephaine said, playfully. 

Leia laughed. "Leia, you look great, you are going to knock General Han Solo of the New Republic and Rebel Alliance's socks off." Luke said. 

"I know." Leia said, with mischievous grin in her eyes. 


	34. chapter 35

Chapter 39: The date

Chapter 39: The date

Then the door chimes rang. "I will get in." Luke said. 

He opened the door ceremoniously. It was Han. "Hey, your worshipfulness it is time to go." then Han whispered to Luke, "Now remember, I will buzz you on the com-link." 

Leia, who had been in another room, walked out. Han whistled softly, he had always known Leia could look GORGEOUS, but this...it was beyond gorgeous. Luke watched Han, his eyes sparkling, he and Leia's cousins had not missed any of Han's reaction. "Why, hello, Han." 

"Hello, Leia." Han asked, still dazed. 

Then Leia looked at Han. She also did a double take, and whistled softly. This reaction was also watched. 

As Leia walked to the door. "Wait," Senta shrieked, "You forgot your purse." She gave Leia a red purse, Luke had never seen before. But Leia had, Luke could feel Leia's presence get all mushy, so he knew the purse had a symbolism. 

"Thank you, Senta." 

Han extended his arm to Leia, Leia gracefully took it, and they were off. In the speeder car, some of the formality wore off. "Hey, Leia, you really look BEYOND gorgeous." Han said, taking her hand. 

"And you beyond handsome." Leia said, letting Han hold her hand, "now will you tell me where we are going." 

"Chaunce V'Kim for dinner, I've arranged for desert on a ship, a ship that will fly over a romantic spot on Mon Calamari." Han said. 

"Chaunce V'Kim." Leia asked, stunned, "so you really did plan this out, that place is impossible to get reservations at. Plus, isn't there a chance Threkin will be there." 

Han grinned, "All taken care of, your highness, you see the manager of Chaunce V'Kim is a old buddy of mine from Corellia so I got us a private room." 

Leia laughed, "and Luke was the one who urged you to PLAN." 

"True," Han admitted, "I hadn't known there was so much involved in planning a wedding." 

"Well, I will enjoy seeing the fruit of your planning." 

The dinner went fabulously. Han and Leia spent a lot of the time staring into each other's eyes. "Now." Han said, after sounding hte thing on LUke's com-link, "desert and a romantic spot, await." 

Han lead Leia to the spaceport. He walked past the Falcon after giving it a pat. "So, we aren't going up on the Falcon." Leia said, puzzled. 

"Nope." Han grinned, "after all, then how would I eat or talk with you."  
Han led Leia to Luke's ship, where Luke was coming off of it after making sure everything was set up properly. "So," Leia said, with an amused tone, "you roped Luke into this part of your plans." 

"No, he roped me into a lot more then just this." Luke said, in a dry tone. 

Everyone, including Luke laughed heartily. "Seriously, I don't mind. But, don't worry, I will be in the cockpit the entire time, unless there is an emergency, and you will only hear from me three times, once when we are ready to take-off, so you can get settled in, next, after Han or u call me on the com-link to tell me to start back towards Coruscant, and last when we start the descent." 

Leia gave Luke a huge smile and a hug. "Come on, get in." Luke said, after a minute. 

Leia climbed inside the ship, helped up by Han, Luke had already gone to the cockpit. Han lead Leia into the 'dining' area. He whistled as he looked around, seeing Luke's decorations. "You mean, you didn't set this up." Leia asked, confused after looking around. 

"Nope, I wonder which shop Luke got the crystal from, it must've been expensive, seeing how finely cut it is. Leia, your brother really loves you." 

"I know." She said, smiling mischievously, though she meant the comment with all of her heart. 

"Here, sit down." Han said, pulling out a seat at the table for her. 

"Thank you." Leia said, sitting down. 

Han sat down opposite from her. He lit the candles. Just then Luke called over the intercom, "We are departing from Coruscant now, I just got Clearance." 

Luke steered the ship to the pre-arranged spot over Mon Calamari. 

"Wow, this spot is BEAUTIFUL." Leia said, looking out the viewport. 

"Yeah." Han said, also mesmerized by the lake, and how the light reflected off of it."Shall we have desert now." Han asked, shaking himself out of it.

"Sure." Leia said daintily, acting the role of a princess again. 

"Leia, did I mention that you look exceedingly gorgeous today." 

"Han, did I mention that you look exceeding handsome today." Leia countered. 

Then Han got up and got the desert. "Desert is served." Han announced, as he turned around with mounds of ice cream and cake on trays of crystal. 

"Wow." Leia said, "That looks really good. 

"Thank you." Han said, smiling. 

Han poured wine for the two of them. "So, Leia, are you having fun." 

"Oh, yes." Leia asked. 

Han frowned at himself, he once was known as VERY courageous, why was that courage failing him today. Han took a deep breath, and when Leia had turned to look out the viewport he slipped the ring from his pocket into her wine glass. "Leia." Han asked, when Leia had turned her attention from the entrancing lake. 

"Yes." Leia said, puzzled by Han's tone and his sense. 

"Look inside your wine glass." 

Leia was even more puzzled but she did so. Then she abruptly looked up. "Han..." She began, but Han put a finger to his lips, he knelt on one knee. "Leia Organa Solo, will you do me the courtesy of being my wedded wife." 

Leia just sat there, in shock, she couldn't speak. I mean, she loved Han, but her duty to Alderaan!  
  
"Leia, before you get your speech back," Han said, giving her a lopsided grin because he knew that comment would enrage her into speaking. 

"I do have my speech." Leia said, glaring at him with a glare that really didn't have much power behind it, I am just....speechless." 

Han laughed, softly. "Han," Leia, said looking down, "there is something you should know, I am a Princess of Alderaan, albeit one by adoption, must live her life for the people. My marriage must be decided by them, I mean, if my adoptive parents were alive, I'd ask them, but." 

"Luke anticipated there might be resistance, so he, actually, this part was, surprisingly his part, I won a planet for you and the Alderaanian refugee's in a sabbac game." He said, fumbling for the Holo of Dathomir which he opened for Leia, "Luke had some friends who love projects like this, so we had them develop Dathomir exactly like Alderaan. There are some native, well, actually there daughters of a rogue Jedi, who are on the light side, there were dark side entities there, but the light side witches took care of them. We made a treaty with them." 

"We." Leia said, skeptically, Han had never been big on diplomacy. 

"All right, Luke, did, that was that big project. See, that was how we'd found the prison, where Sallie was, and one thing led to another." 

"Leia," Han said, softly, "if you don't want to marry me, thats okay. Take all the time you need to decide, because I know you, once you put it in front of the Alderaanian council, you won't come back." 

Leia looked into Han's eyes, that comment just made her love him more. "Han, I love you, but I will still give you my official word tomorrow, after talking to Luke, Stephaine, Alizabeth, and Saty. See, if there is a chance the council will let me marry you. I don't want to get your hopes up, I just want you to know that I love you." 

Han knew she was sincere. "I love you too, Princess." 

"Here, lets enjoy this date, then we can let the future sort itself out." Han said.  
  
"One thing, though, present the planet at the council meeting tomorrow unless I call you with something else." Leia said, her brain already stewing up a plan. 

"All right, I see that pretty head of yours is coming up with a plan." 

They sat an enjoyed the rest of their date looking at the lake on Mon Calamari. 

Han sounded the double chimes, then, signifying that Luke should take the ship back to Coruscant. "Well, Leia, I hope you had fun, I did." 

"I did too. THanks for a wonderful time." Leia said. 


	35. chapter 36

Chapter 40: The aftermath

Chapter 40: The aftermath

Back at Luke's apartment, where Stephaine, Saty, Alizabeth, and Senta were waiting. "What happened." Saty asked. 

Wordlessly, Leia showed them her ring. "So, did Han go through with it, and propose." Luke asked coming in behind Leia. 

"Yup." Leia said. 

"Oh my. LEIA." Aunt Rogue said, coming from behind Senta swinging her around. 

"Did you accept." Saty cried. 

"Well..." 

"Unofficially you did, though officially you wanted a consultation period." Luke said, dryly. 

"What, were you listening in." Leia asked. 

Luke pretended to be hurt. "Now, sister dear, I know twins are supposed to pry, and I probably should've, but I didn't, Its just standard Leia." 

Leia glared, "What is that supposed to mean."  


"Well, Leia, you do things in a very predictable way, you are cautious, so you want to think over all the choices. It is usually a VERY good quality, if Han and I had had the quality we wouldn't have jumped head first, without thinking of a plan on the first death star." Luke said. 

"I guess." Leia, relented, "do you all think that the Alderanian council will let me marry Han." 

"Threkin-maybe thats the iffy one, and with your sense of speech I think you could convince them." Stephaine said. 

"Well, but it couldn't be tomorrow." Leia said, "Unless you think that my plan of having Han present the planet he won to the Alderaanian council tomorrow." 

"Planet, Han won?" Rogue asked. 

Luke hid a grin, "Well, see Han and I were worried that if Han did propose Threkin Horm might convince Leia that that marriage would make the Alderaanian refugee's lose, I guess which was right, so what we did, Han played some Sabbac and won a planet from Warlord Omogg. Luck was SERIOUSLY on our side, because Omogg had duped Han and it was in Zsinj's territory, but the same day Zsinj surrendered. Han went and registered with the Provincial Council as the official owner of Dathomir, they agreed to keep it a secret from Leia. I have some friends whose idea of fun are projects. So we gave them the project of developing Dathomir to look like Alderaan. Now there were some locals, we, made a treaty with them. The land on which they live does not effect building plans, so we gave them that land, and in turn they agreed to not dissrupt, but help the building. I had, from space, felt captive GOOD people on Dathomir, Political prisoners. We had the locals, witches, lead us to the prison, which was unguarded after Zsinj's pullout, and then we met Sallie...on thing led to another." 

"Luke, your and Han's version varies ever so slightly, as you are being modest." Leia said, dryly. 

Luke shrugged. "So, when are you going to present this to the Alderaanian council." 

"Well, I will let it be probably the meeting after next, depending on what happens when Han presents the planet to the Council." 

"Good plan, do you want to tell Han this, or leave it." Rogue asked. 

"I think I will tell him." Leia said, she went into the comm station and called Han and told him the plan. 

"Well," Luke said, teasing Leia, when she came out of the comm station 15 minutes later "Your eyes are certainly shining more then they were 15 minutes ago." 

Leia blushed, "be quiet." 

"I bet you young ones have much to discuss, and so us old ones will go to the embassy and leave the rest of you in peace." Aunt Rainier said. 

After the 'adults' had gone they opened up and discussed EVERYTHING until one by one the dropped asleep. With Leia and Luke as the last two awake. "Luke, admit it, your comment this morning indirectly referred to if I turned Han down." 

"I admit it, I just wanted you to know that." 

After Leia dropped asleep Luke went to Han's apartment. "Luke, she really loves me." Han said. 

Luke cracked a grin, "and you just figured that out."  
  
"Kid, what's your assessment of the situation." 

Luke hesitate, he didn't think Han would like what he had to say, "I think there is VERY good possibility that the Alderaanian Council will let the two of you marry, IF you are patient, Leia knows Alderaanian politics, so let her bring it up. I know you both know the extent of your feelings for each other. If Leia tries to bring the issue tomorrow it will look patronizing." 

"So what you are saying in simple terms is it might still take a week or two." 

"Exactly." 

Chapter 41: We have a new planet

Luke stayed for about 10 minutes, untill Han dropped asleep. THen he went to his own apartment and slept. What Luke hadn't realized is that Saty had awoken a while earlier. "Boy," she whispered to herself, "Jedi Skywalker really cares for Leia and Han. He is like the perfect brother, and friend." 

The next morning everyone awoke about 20 minutes before the council meeting, and that too was Aunt Rainier sending General Saum. "Her grace has requested that you all awaken if you are not, and get ready." He said, after being let in by Luke. 

"Oh my gosh." Saty shrieked looking at the clock, "We REALLY over slept." 

It was mass chaos in Luke's apartment afterwards. 5 girls, and one guy trying to get ready. They made it to the Alderaanian council 30 seconds before it began, all out of breath. Han had arrived three minutes before. He raised his eyebrows as Luke joined him. Luke noticed that Han had taken a little more time sressing then he usually did. "Try gettting ready with 5 girls, in the other two rooms puttering around." Luke whispered. 

Han laughed. "This meeting of the Alderaanian council is now called into session, anyone have any new business." 

Han took a deep breath. "I know I am not a member of the Council but I have to present something that will effect every Alderaanian." 

Luke felt a panic rising from Threkin. The man thought Han was going to talk about him and Leia getting married, and then his sense of gratitude for bringing his family home would be called upon. "I have a planet, which I have obtained, which I first offered to the Princess, but she asked me to present here to all of you. With Jedi Skywalker's aid I have enlisted some expert technicians and constructors who are making this planet look and be developed exactly like Alderaan, while not destroying this planet's natural features. There are some locals, but Jedi Skywalker has made a treaty with them, and all the treaty says is that they keep the land they live upon, we don't kill the Rancors, the animals that live there, and they will aid us in building the planet, except Alderaanian law, within reason, and live peacefully." Han pulled out the holo of Dathomir. 

"May we ask how far the development of the planet has gotten." One council member asked. 

"Sure, Councilman, umm… Luke, do you have any holo's." 

"Actually, I do." Luke said, getting up, "and if the Alderaanian council would like to see them I can project them." 

"That would be appreciated." Threkin said.  
  


"See, these friends have a direct interface, so we can see up to the minute work, they have had so much fun with this project that they have been working day and night on it, it will take about 30 seconds I have already called them with the request." 

"A quick message, we thank the Alderaanian council for this oppurtunity, we were getting kinda bored because we had no projects, but this one is wonderful it so big it takes awhile, and its FUN." Liekiu's voice came over Luke's comlink. 

"That was one of the experts who was enlisted." Han explained. 

Then Luke projected the Holo's. Liekiu had done a wonderful job installing the direct interface's, you got every view possible. Han enjoyed seeing the Alderaanian's faces. He started to see what Leia saw in helping people without monetary compensation. After the Holo's were done. "General Solo, Jedi Skywalker, we thank you VERY much for this and all the effort you put into it." A third Councilwoman said, with tears of gratitude in her eyes. 

"All right, coming with this generous gift is a decision that must be made about government for our planet." Threkin said, savoring on the phrase, our planet, "and for this reason this council will now do a closed discussion that is open to all Alderaanians," he hesitated, "We request, though, that the House Organa members excuse themselves for a moment." 


	36. chapter 37

"On behalf of the House Organa members

"On behalf of the House Organa members." Leia said, regally rising to her feet. "I excuse us for a moment." 

Leia, the House Organa members, and their honor guard walked out, along with Luke, Han, and the other non-Alderaanians. "Han, Luke, didn't that work like a charm." Leia asked. 

"Yup, but it was funny when Han rose and said 'I have something that will effect all council members and Alderaanians' I have a feeling Threkin thought Han was going to say that Han and Leia were going to get married." Luke said. 

"So you felt the same stab of panic from Threkin." Leia said. 

"Yup." 

"Oh, I so want to know the type of government they decide on." Leia said. 

"An inside source tells me that they might be thinking of a constitutional Monarchy." Aunt Rogue said. 

"That means our darling Leia will become a queen." Tia said putting her arm around Leia. 

Luke thought about the wording, but then he saw it WAS sincere, there was no sarcasm, or double meaning meant with the word Darling. 

Leia groaned, then said, "well let's not get hasty, lets first see what they decide." 

15 minutes later they were called inside. Threkin came to the podium, "By an unanimous vote we have decided that we are going to have a constitutional monarchy." 

Leia sank in her seat. "But, please, first here the terms, we are keeping the same House, we request the House Organa to add power behind there throne, which would make Princess Leia, Queen Leia, but this body, the Alderaanian council, would still exist with 2 powers, one if it unanimously votes, it can oust the monarch, at which time the House Organa must appoint someone else as King or Queen. The second power is as an advisory committee that the monarch can turn to for advise. Now, as we realize that we are in a galactic government, the New Republic, and our dear to be Queen Leia has great esteem there and with her people, so if she is voted Councilor or...maybe Chief of State, she still must carry the duties as Queen, but can do it from Coruscant. Going back to the Council, it will be a 50 member body, with its members elected at-large." 

Leia stood up. "I shall except this responsibility, if that is what is wanted by this council." Then Leia looked to every single person in the room, "And I promise I shall rule justly." 

"Thank you, for accepting the post, now as we officially begin our mourning period whenever you decide the coronation will probably be afterward." THrekin said, "though the Alderaanian council has decided to shift power to you and the House Organa immediately."  


"I don't believe this." Han whispered to Luke, "its like going back in time." 

"No, actually, not." Luke said, "look at how it was even during democracy, the House Organa members filled every position, anyhow, so I think Threkin and the rest decided it was time to just officially put it, plus, the council still has the power to oust the monarch, AND it can't be disbanded by the monarch so..." 

But Luke could sense that Leia had only accepted because of her duty unto the people. Leia, though, didn't show it in her perfectly regal face and posture. "Well, we have already decided we should have a mourning period for the 5 people who died, as well as our planet itself. I believe it should start tomorrow, As per Alderaanian custom it should go for 13 days per victim, but as that is 5 people, and 65 days, and many of us have already mourned. I believe 15 days as an OFFICIAL mourning period with a clump of three days devoted to each victim will be enough. I emphasise OFFICIAL as all that means is that after 15 days official businesses shall open, and the expedition to start developing Dathomir, shall begin. " 

Leia stepped down and Threkin stepped up again. "This meeting is officially adjourned, per you permission, your highness." 

Leia nodded regally, then she walked towards the door, followed by the other House Organa members. Everyone else rose, ceremoniously, and then after the House Organa members had gotten half way down, they started walking out. Luke and Han noticed that Leia's hover car, was waiting for them as the exited. They entered. "Boy, cousin Leia, you are now QUEEN, and there is POWER behind the title." Reeca said, excitedly. 

Leia rolled her eyes, "So, Han, still want me to marry you, because if I do you will become king." 

"Well, your Highness-ness, I love you enough, that I can take anything as long as you are at my side." Han said. 

"AAW." Alizabeth, Saty, Senta, Reeca, Luke, and Stephaine said. 

They stopped immediately as Alderaanian media came up to Leia. "Your highness, and her to be Majesty, what do you think of the Council's decision." 

"I believe, and hope, it was the decision of the people, and the House Organa is bound to the decision of the people." Leia answered. 

"What does this mean for your role as adventurous." 

"It means that, I will have to wait until I get married to take risks again, or at least try to, as I have a knack for getting into life threatening situations." She said. 

"What do you think that Bail Organa, your adoptive father, would say." 

Leia concealed surprise, the media knew of her biology and no scandals have broken out. "I do not know, but I know this, his spirit is watching out for Alderaan." Leia said. 

"Who is your biological father." 

"You do not know." Leia asked, as gracefully as she could."  
  
Chapter 43: We told them half of it

"Your highness, may I have a word." Threkin said, breaking the media's cover. He bowed to Leia. 

"Of course, President of Alderaanian council." Leia said, glad for a chance not to answer that question. 

THrekin climbed in the car, keeping his head low. "Luke, please start the car." 

Luke did so. "Princess, and to be majesty-." 

"Just Princess until the coronation, please." 

"Begging your pardon, Princess. Your Aunt told all the Alderaanian people your biology this morning, we decided, unanimously, not to hold it against you. Those media people just wanted an official statement. Please inform us, when you want this statement made." 

Leia took a deep breath, "As you know, this does not just effect me and the Alderaanian people, it effects all New Republic people, and...another." 

Threkin frowned, "another." 

"Aunt didn't tell you the rest." 

"She said, there was a portion she was leaving out, because it wasn't her place to state that because it didn't not directly relate to you, Alderaan, or the council." 

"Well, it isn't my place to state that without talking to this...other, Threkin, before I make a public statement, I must take with this other, and the Provincial council. Then I will make a public statement." 

"Yes, your highness, we shall wait. Also, I hope you don't mind the burden we placed on your shoulders, we just felt that the people anyways trusted the House Organa, as did the New Republic figures, this way we could avoid entanglements with either." 

"I will admit, I didn't expect this, but I will accept it."  


"Your highness, I will take your leave now." 

"Let us drop you home." 

"Your highness, begging your pardon, but.." 

Chapter 44: Our father is Darth Vader

Leia put a hand on Threkin's shoulder. Luke was already slowing the car down. Threkin stepped out, bowed to Leia. Then the car took off. "All right, Luke, do you want me to carefully avoid the mention of your part in all this, or..." 

"Leia, I think this is the Force's message that the right tine has come, so I shall come with you to the Provincial council, this way if the decide to hold it against us, it will be at least two of us standing together." 

Leia reached out and put a hand on Luke's arm. "I am with you both as well." Han said, reaching over and covering Leia's hand with his own. Then CHewie also put his hand. Stephaine reached over, as did Alizabeth, Senta, and Saty. Reeca was too little to reach. Then Leia took away her hand, called Mon Mothma, who had heard about Leia being chosen queen. Mon Mothma congradulated Leia. "Mon Mothma, there is something i MUST say to the Provincial Council, and admsission, with Jedi Skywalker at my side. As I also must make a public statement about it this evening, may I have a time this afternoon." 

"Leia, yours and the Jedi's words are always welcome in this council, come on down, now if you wish." 

"We shall be there in 30 minutes." Leia said, breaking the connection. She then called Aunt Rogue and told her. Aunt Rogue wished both of them good luck. 

"Well, Luke." Leia said, taking a deep breath as they reached the Council's room, "this is it, we either are shamed out of society or we have a weight off of our shoulders." 

In reply Luke put an arm around Leia's shoulder. The stood there like that for a moment, basking in the brother/sister connection for a moment. Then Leia smiled up at Luke, and Luke withdrew his arm smiling down at Leia. The entered the room. "Leia, this council received yours and Luke's wish to address us, and as a fellow member of this august body yourself...and Jedi Skywalker as an esteemed persons yourself we bid you welcome." 

Luke took a deep breath. "Luke and I came to you with an admission, as you know I am only an adoptive princess, and Luke was only adopted by Owen and Beru Lars." 

Luke took up the tale. "Our real father was Anakin Skywalker...the man who let himself be consumed by the dark side, and turned into....Darth Vader." Luke paused as the news sunk in and every person in the room gasped 

Leia then took it up, "We don't know who our mother is, we are here requesting that you not hold our biology against us, but if you do, or would like to, please state any punishment you'd like, we shall accept it, if it be exile, we shall leave the New Republic space, for good." 

"I have one question, and call on a Jedi oath to back it up, Jedi Skywalker, when you said it was Darth Vader who killed the Emperor was the Filial instinct talking, or was it true." 

"On a Jedi Knight's oath, it was Anakin Skywalker who killed the Emperor. Anakin Skywalker again prevailed over Darth Vader, he apologized before dying, for all the atrocities he had committed as Darth Vader, and was the one who instigated his death by asking me to remove his mask." 

The Councilor who had asked this question sat down and Jan Dadonna stood up. "Luke, Leia, many in this room and in the Rebel Alliance knew the truth, though you were at the moment unaware." he looked around at his fellow councilors, "if you wish to hold Luke and Leia's biology against them, there is another part of there biology you must consider. It wasn't popular knowledge that ANAKIN SKYWALKER was Darth Vader, it was actually, as you all know supposed that Anakin was killed by Darth Vader. Luke, Leia, that was also a reason many of my Colleagues gasped..."  
  


"...and I ask you to look at your Data Pad's and see who Anakin was married to. I know, Ami made Mon Mothma, Bail, Rogue, Tia, Rainier, and Garm promise on her deathbed that they would never tell her twins who she was, but she extracted no such oath from me and I want you two to know that there is a part of your biology to be proud of. So I ask this council to accept this fact and move on." 

"But, as the marriage licenses would have to be accessed and it would have to be proven beyond doubt, we must at the moment only rule on the first part. Not that I don't believe it, but this council must put protocol and precedent before emotion." Councilor Threkin Horm said, taking the spot for Mon Mothma, who was looking haunted, as if by a bad memory. 

In the next twenty minutes it was unanimously voted that biology should not be held against anyone. "Well." Leia said, "That went well, looks like we might actually find out who our mother was." 

"Yeah." Luke said, "I think Mon Mothma knew her." 

"Yeah, but until we know more about our mother...in the public statement lets make it brief, our father was Anakin Skywalker turned Darth Vader, we ask that you all don't hold this against us, but if you do, please come and tell us that and what you want us to do about it." 

"Agreed, then we can ask General Dadonna to explain more about our mother, and take care of that angle." 


	37. 

Leia called the media over

Leia called the media over. "As the Alderaanians know, and I would like to tell the New Republic's people, Anakin Skywalker turned Darth Vader was Luke and my father." There was a media uproar. 

Leia raised her hand, "no questions until i am finished, yes, that means Jedi Skywalker and myself are twins. I beg you all not to look at my biology, and just look at US." 

"Princess Leia, and Jedi Skywalker, you have told us, this takes a lot of courage, you both have beeen champions of justice, this in itself excuses you from an biological entanglements."  


"No it doesn't." One person said, throwing a pie at them. The pie hit Luke square in the face. 

He said something in Tatooinian, (Are you still operating on the old saying Evil begets evil.) 

THe person snarled, "yes." In tatooinian. 

"Well, this is what I mean, if you have any...objections, we will be glad to listen to what you think we should do." 

"Spare the galaxy and kill yourself." the person replied in Tatooinian. 

But his opinion was in the minority, the others in the crowd rounded on him, "Don't speak to hero's of the rebellion like that." 

Luke raised a hand, "He is acting on his belief's, please, don't hurt him." 

The crowd, of which a few members had started twisting his hand behind his back, left him. "Well, that is it." Leia said, calling the press conference to an end. 

"Luke," she said, "are you okay." 

"Yes." He said, allowing Leia to wipe off the pie. "I am very lucky, at least there is no poison in the pie." 

"That is not funny." Leia snapped, "Why did you say it was because of his beliefs he attacked you, and why didn't you stop the pie in mid-air." 

"Leia, he needed to express his faith. He is from Tatooine, that is what I checked by talking to him in it, a Tatooinian saying says that Evil begets evil, do the galaxy a favor and kill Evil's offspring." 

Leia laughed, "Great, so now I am going to get bands of Tatooinian killers after me." 

"See, not many people believe that saying, and besides...you heard what General Dadonna said, I have a feeling some of the people who believe the saying are using that as a reason not to kill us. In fact, whomever our mother was must have been REALLY respected, because some people who are staunch believers in the saying actually bowed to me." 

"Great, so some who say even one parent evil does this." 

"Leia, be happy, because when Tatooinians want something, the do it, they would kill you 15 seconds flat if all or even most Tatooinians believed it. Tell your honor guard to be on your alert, the brotherhood is also looking for murder plots."  
  


Leia saw a furious Han, Aunt Rogue, and someone who Leia decided would be a Tatooinian brotherhood member storm up. Leia realized with a jolt how alike Han and her Aunt Rogue really where. "Oh, dear." Luke murmured, "feel REALLY bad for the guy, it just went up the ranks, the sent Ferme himself." 

Just then Alderaanian police also stormed up. Leia saw Ferme and the Alderaanian police and her honor guard in a heated argument. Luke enhanced both of their force abilities so they could hear what was going on. "He is a member of the brotherhood who assaulted another member, please, let him answer to our justice." 

"Well, he attacked the Princess and to-be queen of Alderaan." 

"One of the founding members of the brotherhood." 

"PEOPLE." Leia and Luke said, together, " we believe a compromise is what is called for here, why not have this man go before a JOINT group. Have one Tatooinian and one Alderaanian." 

Ferme and the chief of police looked at each other. "I obey." The chief of police said, bowing to Leia. 

"My council has also ruled that that is what is called for here, so I also obey." 

"Luke, what aren't you telling me." Leia asked. 

"I'd hoped they'd look at by-law number 55- every Tatooinian should be allowed to practice his faith in peace. But instead they looked at bylaw- 59, the one I wrote, that states every Tatooinian should be nice to the other Tatooinians. An addendum was later added which stated that any slander or libel, or, oh this is where the law comes into play, slander, and assault, even when coinciding with ones own belief is punishable, depending on the offense by death, unless you repent and apologize and are forgiven." 

Leia looked at Luke in surprise. "It was that addendum, that, looking back on it, saved my life on Tatooine. No one would risk the dishonor of being a criminal, or especially put to death by the brotherhood." 

"Well, since it saved my brother's life, I can't speak against, now can I." 

"Leia, are you and Luke okay." Han asked, breathless, because he had ran all the way up. 

"Perfectly, fine, Han." Leia said, wearily, "according to Luke he was lucky the Pie wasn't poisoned." 

"What." Stephaine asked. 

"It goes back to a Tatooinian saying, evil begets evil, do the galaxy a favor and kill any off-spring evil has." Luke said, wearily, "General Saum, you want to be on alert, I am sure there are some members of the Kill offsprings of Evil society who will attack Leia." 

"The brotherhood will also work with you on this." Raque said, "with our knowledge, if your honor guard accepts us, we can uncover the plots, and work together with the honor guard to extinguish them." 

General Saum, who had been unobtrusively in the back, "We will accept any help given." He said.  


Leia, Luke, and Han decided to skip the trial of the poor man and decided, instead to go to Luke's apartment. The 'elders' decided to watch the trial, though, and had given strict instructions that General Saum was to stay with them at all times. Back at the apartments, "Where are Senta, Alizabeth, and Saty." Stephaine asked. 

Just then they walked through the door with arms laden with ice cream, soda's, and other treats. "Well, we were going to bring pie, but decided that you had probably had enough of it." Saty said, smiling mischievously.  


Luke had learnt how to handle Saty, he gave her a mock scowl. "You are learning." She said, appreciatively, "how to deal with someone when they tease you." 

Leia laughed, half-heartedly. Luke could sense that she was thinking about the same thing he was. Before they'd been afraid to try to find out who there mother was, worried about what they would find. But what General Dadonna had said, had given them hope. "Leia, we are both thinking about the same thing, why don't we just do it." 

"Do what." Han asked. 

Leia explained what General Dadonna had said about their mother, and the look on Mon Mothma's face. "Well, I think Luke is right, call Mon Mothma and General Dadonna and ask, you know, we would like to know who our mother was, and what she was like." 


	38. 

That decided Leia, she too had wanted to know who her mother was

That decided Leia, she too had wanted to know who her mother was. Leia and Luke did a three-way call to General Dadonna and Mon Mothma "We think at least the two of you know who our mother was, and what she was like, can you please tell us." Luke said, bluntly. 

Mon Mothma did a wistful smile. "Yes, there is a story there, and I will tell it to you. I would've told you earlier, but if you want me to be blunt, 2 things, one , the deathbed promise Ami extracted from me, two Leia, I wasn't sure if your reaction would be the one Ami feared." 

Leia, blanched, "since we are being blunt, what is meant by that." 

"I had already seen your reaction when you found out who your father was, understandable, but you were, unlike your brother, unable to let go. I thought if your reactions where unlike the one Ami had feared, I could justify it, but...if it was what Ami had feared I could never live with myself." 

"You guys, this is really Mon Mothma's story, I will fill my portion in after Mon Mothma is done talking to you. Hey, General Solo, did you hear about the new posting, I heard rumors its going to be the two of us. Want to discuss it, we could meet up at my place." General Dadonna said. 

Han got the hint. "Sure." 

Leia's cousins also got the hint, "We'll do our party afterwards, we will make it a big one at the embassy. We will go and get the hall ready." 

After everyone else had left Mon Mothma continued. "Hey, you guys, this is not a story that should be told over Holo vid. Would you like to meet me at my place, this way I can also show you the Holo's." 

"Sure." 

The media followed Leia to Mon Mothma's. When the twins got to Mon Mothma's, she quickly opened the door, let them in. Then she did the greetings, Luke wondered at this, briefly, until he saw that she was not looking like her usual self.  


Mon Mothma wringed her hands for a moment, "As you can tell this is not an easy tale. Amidala, your mother, was my best friend. She was the Queen of Naibu (Naboo). If you want to see what Ami was like, she was the female Bail Organa, basically. Ami was the reason Bail and I founded the Rebel Alliance, and the Rebellion. Oh, you may think as you like, we founded it for some great, noble reason, but those reasons where actually secondary to the real reason-AMI." Mon Mothma paused. 

"You see," she continued, "your father was at one time, a great and honorable person. A hero of the Old Republic, having helped Ami, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gonn turn back a 'trade federation' which we found out later, well into the Rebellion was lead by Palpatine, invasion. Ironically, it was him who blew up one big ship that Palpatine was using to try to invade Naibu. So it came as a great shock to your mother, when she came home from a hard day in the Senate to discover that Anakin was gone, she could not FEEL him. She feared he was dead, until she extended her slight force abilities, and felt the dark side whirling in her apartments." Mon Motha paused, and Leia and Luke saw from the contortion of her face, that this was a painful memory.  


"She staggered, thinking your father had been killed by a dark side entity. She called Obi-Wan, Bail, and me. She said, come quick, something has happened to Anakin. I can't FEEL his presence, and there is a swirl of dark side presence in our apartments. I fear he has been killed." Mon Mothma paused again, allowing a painful smile to come to her face. "Oh, death was so preferrable to what had actually happened. See, Obi-wan entered first, Amidala, are you okay. He had said. She told him she was fine, just worried. Obi-wan had taken a force reading of the place. I still remember the expression on his face when the force reading was finished. Oh, Leia, Luke, the expression was of a grown man admitting defeat, but it wasn't half as heart-wrenching as Ami's when she found out that her beloved was working at Palpatine's side. Obi-wan had taken Amidala's hands and said, Amidala, you must react to this news as a Queen of Naibu, I fear, I fear, Anakin is not dead, but at a faith worse then death. Amidala, had still been naive, what, she had asked, kidnapped. No, Obi-wan had said, he has been seduced, by the dark side. NOOOOOOO, Amidala had cried." Mon Mothma said, her voice breaking. Leia and Luke saw tears in her eyes. 

"Bail and I were also shaken by the news. I remember, I went up to her and grabbed her shoulders, and Bail took Ami's hands. I remember thinking, well, maybe Obi-Wan can bring him back. Amidala had the same thought, Obi-Wan, can you please try to talk to him. Obi-Wan had tracked him down, and I think Obi-Wan told you the story of what happened, so I'll skip that. Obi-Wan came back, his face haggard. Amidala jumped up, Obi-Wan, she'd asked, what happened. He is lost, Obi-Wan had intoned, lost forever. Amidala had gone out of it then, she had put her face in her hands and cried."  


"You must remember that Palpatine was CRUEL, he taunted Amidala with this at every possible turn. You know when Palpatine declared himself emperor he did it in front of the whole senate, but before then he had somehow gotten some information which, he, as a minor senator, couldn't have had. It was information usually only reserved for the Chief of State and cabinet. But Amidala had been so respected in the Old Republic that she had the access codes to it too, and Ami had those codes written in her private drawers. But when Anakin became Darth Vader, he had used dark powers to open her drawers get those access codes and give it to Palpatine. When Palpatine presented some of this information to the Senate, this was after starting to gather more power, he threw Amidala a mocking glance, and Amidala was puzzled, and unraveled by it. She ran home afterwards and saw her drawer, which only four people in the whole galaxy knew about, herself, me, Bail...and Anakin, open, and the access codes gone. Amidala then, who had been in denial, said all right he has gone to the dark side, but not realized to what extent, was completely unraveled. She lost it." Mon Mothma paused, Leia and Luke could tell she was getting to the part of the story that had haunted her for years. 

"You don't know how naive I had been. I should have realized earlier how Palpatine was getting his information, advocated a change of those codes, because then Amidala wouldn't have had to blame herself for what happened." Mon Mothma said, almost to herself. She shook herself out of her reverie, "Anyways, Amidala lay on her bed, just crying for awhile, then she got up and ran, just ran, not caring that her braids were undone, or anything, she just ran to where Bail and I where having a meeting with leaders of the Jedi council to see what could be done, it was Master Yoda, and two others." Mon Mothma gave them a slight smile in return for there shocked looks, "Don't look so surprised. You are Amidala's kids, I had to keep an eye out. Yes, young Luke, we-Beru, Bail, Obi-wan and I have been watching the two of you since you were born. Obi-wan filled me in on your training. All right, back to the story. Amidala had the door guard tell us it was an emergency. We went to a seperate room and had the door guard, who hadn't recognized her so hadn't told us who it was, send her in. Amidala was in pieces, she was sobbing. It was that image, that image of betrayal sparked by Palpatine and Vader that brought us...and Garm to start the Alliance and Rebellion."  


Luke noticed the subtle change in Mon Mothma using Vader instead of Anakin. "It was that picture that made me ignore all Palpatine's propaganda. Oh yes, propaganda something Palpatine was good at. He was doing this for the good of the galaxy. The republic was falling apart, this was the only way to salvage justice. It was this propaganda that made it hard, in the first half of the first decade of the Empire to rouse up a rebellion. It was that image that made me realize how cruel Palpatine really was, how he used people and betrayed them. I shudder to think what Anakin's mother would have said had she known. Luckily, for her, she died one year before the Old Republic officially did. You see, Anakin's mother believed in HELPING people. There is a story behind that and Anakin. Did you know Anakin was born a slave on Tatooine." Mon Mothma gave another bitter smile," Ironic isn't it. Oh, I feel no sympathy for Vader, Anakin...maybe, but not Vader, because I think of Amidala how she spent the rest of her days on Alderaan, especially after she realized she was pregnant." Mon Mothma laughed a true laugh, this time, "You two had your destiny planned before you were born, everyone who had realized Palpatine's treachery, said when they saw Ami's stomach, the children who shall rid us of this evil. We made sure, on Obi-wan's bidding that none of the people who had seen Amidala's stomach went to the Emperor, and none of them were caught, we wanted to be sure that her pregnancy would be kept a secret." 

"Wondrous." Leia said, "Wonder if we disappointed any of them." 

"We were lucky, Amidala had been born with a rare gift, the gift of being able to withstand any sort of torture without either going insane, dying, or releasing the information, and the gift of never being able to be traced, other than using eyes, by people she didn't want tracing her. So that was how Amidala remained concealed. DId you know, that you two were the reason Amidala kept herself alive for as long as she did. She had no reason or desire to live after Anakin betrayed her, and especially, used her access codes. But she knew she must give birth to her kids. When Amidala gave birth to both of you, she had to choose, she could only pass on her gift to one of you. She decided, since Leia was going to be going into the public eye, that she was to get the gifts. That was one reason I sent you on the dangerous, and visible missions, why do you think you had time to hide the information in R2-D2 because Vader couldn't search for you with the force, he should've been able, but couldn't. Why do you think you came out of the torturing sane? Most people only get half of it, and they still are shaken, but you...survived all of it. THen when you saw the Death Star pointed at Alderaan and were asked where is the base, you said Dantooine, and truly believed it for a moment, why?" 

It all made sense to Leia, then. "You don't know how much it pained Amidala to seperate the two of you. She told me it felt like she was separating her heart and soul. But, she knew, as Obi-wan had told her, if you two developed the 'twin-connection' before you understood what was going on you would both be killed. Amidala called it sacrificing her heart on soul for justice. She knew, as Luke wasn't equipped with the 'gift' he endangered Leia, so after one final kiss, she gave Luke to Obi-wan, who promised he would take Luke to a safe haven, he said people there may be slightly hostile, but because of Luke's roots they wouldn't betray him, plus, the Empire hadn't reached Tatooine yet. Leia, you remained with your mother until she died. On her deathbed she said, "Mon Mothma, Bail, Garm promise me you won't tell the twins who their mother was, or their father,so they won't have to bow their heads. It is better to feel like an orphan then kids of traitors."  


It took Mon Mothma a while to squeeze the last part out, it was clear why, she didn't believe, and Leia and Luke agreed, the Amidala was a traitor, for she had done nothing wrong, instead had saved the old republic as best as she could.  
Oh, Luke and Leia, I also have a happier tale to tell you. This is the one in which your mother, father, Obi-wan, and Qui-Gonn turned back an invasion of Naibu on their own. See, there was a trade federation, we found out later was run by Palpatine, he was smart, only his most loyal henchmen knew who he was, and they never told us. We caught him because he communicated with these henchmen through Holo's we saw the holos. Alright, so Naibu was invaded, the invaders kidnapped your mother. Well, Obi-wan and Qui-gonn were around the corner, they were walking, they rescued Ami." Then Mon Mothma proceeded to tell them how Amidala had made it safely to Coruscant, the capital of the Old Republic, asked the Senate for aid and when discovered the Chief of State, who used to be one of Ami's most ardent supporters was on the Trade Federation's payroll started a no-confidence vote, had her viceroy take care of that while she went back and rescued her people.  
In the meantime Han, Saty, Stephaine, Chewie, and Alizabeth had snuck in, unnoticed. See, Obi-Wan Kenobi had decided that it would be better if Han et al. heard it firsthand, but let Mon Mothma bleed off some of HER poison. See, Mon Mothma had also been holding this inside of her for a VERY long time. So, Obi-Wan had told Han in front of General Dadonna, after calling Saty, Stephaine, and Alizabeth. 

Mon Mothma gave a wan smile, "Oh, Leia, how much you remind me of Amidala when she was your age, and older, you grew up faster then she did, though both of you grew up fast. She was the leader of Naibu at age 16, which was also when she dealt with the invasion." 

Obi-Wan gave a snort, "You can sat that again, they even look like almost twins. I am going to pull up, through the force, holo's of the two of you, manipulating only your hairstyles, because what was popular then, in hairstyles isn't now." 

Obi-Wan pulled up two holo's. "Wow." Saty breathed, "they DO look alike." 

"Now, General Solo." Obi-Wan said, "tell me which one is Leia, and which one is Amidala." 

Han stared at both holo's hard. "I am sorry, I can't tell."  
  


  


"All right," Obi-Wan said, he did everyone in the room, except for Luke, no one else could tell. 

"All right, Luke. Lets try you." 

Luke looked at the Holo's. After three minutes, "THe one on the left is Leia." P "Good job, young Jedi." Obi-Wan said. 

"Thats no fair." Leia, pouted, "I mean its ME and I couldn't tell." 

"Every Jedi has some extra special power(s), Luke's is insight, and healing from Dark Side to Light Side. Leia yours are diplomacy, and sincerity, and decision-making. Plus, you also have the Amidala Gift, as its called." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh, I remember how hard it was for Amidala to make the decision of who to give the Gift to. Then she decided that since Leia was going to be in the public eye, as it had already been decided that Leia was going to Alderaan, she should get the gift." Mon Mothma said. 

They stood there for a moment, reveling in the things they had just learnt. "Well, we take your leave." Luke said.  
"One more thing." Obi-Wan and Mon Mothma said at the same time. They grinned at each other, and Mon Mothma took up the story. 

"Leia and her mother don't just look alike they THINK alike as well." Mon Mothma said, "You will see that they both have made some speeches that are very alike." then her face sobered, "both made choices and sacrifices, both have lost innocence and childhood for others." 

It took about another 30 min. when Obi-Wan pulled up holo's of speeches that had been made, actions that had been done by the two. Both were alike, except some of the words, based on circumstances, were different. 

"You know, maybe we should call Amidala so you can talk to her yourself." Obi-Wan said, "thats one thing about being with the Force, if the Jedi council wishes it, and the Force does as well, you have no choice, wait here for about 5 minutes." Obi-Wan dissapeared from view. 

Luke was a little nervous, I mean, most kids would know their mother, and what to say, but Leia and him... He touched Leia's familiar presence, felt her touch on his presence, and found she was thinking the same thing. 5 minutes later Obi-Wan appeared with another apparition. One that looked like an older version of Leia. "Oh my gosh." the aparition said, looking at Leia and Luke. "Oh my gosh. My kids..." Obi-Wan motioned for Mon Mothma, Han, Saty, Stephaine, and Alizabeth to let Leia and Luke do this reunion without them around. "Oh, I hope you can forgive me." 

"Forgive you for what." Leia said, always the blunt one. "You have done nothing wrong...mother." 

Amidala closed her eyes, then she opened them and rasped, "I have wanted to hear that, for decades, someone call me mother. No matter what you say, it was my fault that the access codes were used." Her voice broke, "My fault that my husband got seduced. Most wives are able to keep their husbands away from the Dark Side." 

"Mother," Luke said, "it wasn't your fault, everyone is the maker of their own destiny. It was not your fault. It was not Obi-Wan's fault, it was the fault of the seduced." 

Amidala made a face, "You sound like a philosopher, but of course, you were trained as a Jedi by the best of them, Master Yoda and Obi-Wan." 

"Where did you hide from the Empire after you left Alderaan." 

"How did you know I left Alderaan." Amidala asked, curious, and wanting to test her son. 

"Simple deduction, I mean, if it was common knowledge that you and Bail Organa were friends, then having you stay at Alderaan to long would be dangerous because if they realized that you had kids they would go for where your friends were or you visited too often, or you stayed for a long time. Another thing, Bail Organa was deeply involved in the Court, it was a double game, so it would have been the matter of time before Palpatine visited, and you probably wouldn't have wanted to see him." 

Amidala shook her head with a smile on her face, "All correct." She said, "now I see why you make a good Jedi." then she gave a mischevious smile, "though I hear you were very hard to train." Luke blushed. 

"Listen," Obi-Wan stepped in, "I think you all would love to get a look at Amidala's hiding spot, and the artifacts in them. So Ami, now that I see you see that your kids don't hold anything against you, and they see you love them A LOT why don't you give them the coordinates."  
But Amidala, Luke, and Leia were not listening any more, they were staring at each other in a familial connection, basking in the feeling of not being orphaned any more, or having family members who were strangers. Life's little necessities that had been missing for Luke, and Leia. And the ridding of the guilt by Amidala. "I love the two of you." Amidala said, softly, then she chuckled, "the Jedi Council had been watching the two of you day and night. It was funny, I didn't have the force powers to watch you without coming down, i could be invisible and watch but that gets tiring, so all I had to do was go to the Jedi Council's room. See, they all knew that if the Skywalker twins didn't defeat Vader and the Emperor it would be a long while, as, I know this will sound conceited, but only someone from the Skywalker line could defeat the Emperor." 

"Luke, you didn't know it, but Leia and yourself had every single member of the Jedi council behind you." Obi-Wan said, softly, "as well as the Alliance. You don't know how much panicking there was when Luke made his Mistake." 

"Mistake, what mistake." Han, who had been spying, said. 

"General Solo, eavesdropping is a despicable habit, and ask my son at a later time, AND DON'T PESTER HIM, IF HE DOESN'T WANT TO TELL YOU, LEAVE IT." Amidala said. 

Han stared at her, she had said it almost the exact way that Leia would've, slight scolding, yet not enough to take offense at. "Boy, you sounded exactly like Leia." 

"Well," Obi-Wan said, dryly, "that is because she is Leia's mother, and Leia inherited the family trait." 

Obi-Wan could see the connection forming between Leia, Luke, and Amidala, the connection that had been coveted by the three of them. "Leia, Luke, I have been watching the two of you for your entire lives, though from far, I am the luckiest mother to ever walk on the face of this universe." Amidala said, staring fondly at her children, then she turned to Mon Mothma, and Jan Dadonna, "And I have some of the bestest friends, that have been seen on the face of this universe. Thank you for giving my children the chance to show their worth." 


	39. 

"Oh, Amidala

"Oh, Amidala." Mon Mothma said, "I wanted to see you so much. I missed you. I missed the voice of sanity, the peace maker, yet the adventurer." 

"I was with the force, with you ever minute, directing you." 

"Okay, this getting to mushy for my taste, I am off." Han said. 

"And I with you." Saty said. 

"Hold it right there Han Solo of Corellia. I need to have a chat with you." Amidala said, "tell me a time, yes I can pop in on you at any time being with the force I am, but I will await your convenience. But I WOULD like to do it some time in the next hour." 

"What about aboard the Falcon, whenever you're done, I have a feeling with the mention of coordinates, we will be using a ship, whether it be mine, or Luke's or both, I don't know, but i want to fix it up, anyhow." 

"All right." Amidala said. And Han and Saty exited. 

Everyone else stood there for a while chatting. Then it came to the famous topic. "Leia, now I'll admit, while keeping an eye on you and your brother I missed seeing the REAL Han Solo, and anyone marrying MY daughter had better have a golden heart." Amidala said, "Now I am pretty sure that General Solo meets that req. but, just the same, I am going to talk to him. One suggestion, that you use so well, ALWAYS make guys sweat, unless they are your brother or regular friends." 

Luke laughed at that one. "I agree." Leia said. 

"And Luke, you have a pure heart, something that can easily be manipulated, don't let yourself be." Amidala cast her son a mischievous glance, "now I am going to tell you something most mothers don't tell their kids, flirting a little more, at the right times, doesn't hurt a soul-" 

"Look who is talking." Dadonna muttered. 

"But i respect your drive to find the one right woman." Amidala continued with a glare at Jan Dadonna. 

"Mon Mothma their is, though, a person out there with whom you need to make up, I am not going to tell you who it is, I am going to go to that person, and then give you the coordinates where you are meeting." 

"Mother, did you ever forgive Anakin Skywalker." 

Amidala smiled wryly, "Well, I know I should have been all philosophical and never been mad at Anakin, but at Vader, but I was FURIOUS at the betrayal."  


"...but, I forgave ANAKIN when he saw the light when Luke showed it to him. I am still furious at Vader, but not at Anakin." 

"Notice the distinction, Leia." Obi-Wan said. 

"Now." Amidala reproved him, "she has a right to be furious, he destroyed her life." 

"Ami, if Leia doesn't forgive him, and recognize him as her father she shall live in her shadow forever." Obi-Wan said. 

"Stop talking as if I am not here." Leia cried, putting her arms on her hips. 

They all laughed. "What is so funny." Leia demanded, looking all the like like a 6-year old.. 

"You." Luke said, amidst laughing. 

When Leia made a mock pout, Luke put his arm around her. "Aww come on Leia, you all have laugh's at my expense, and i have some at yours." 

"All right, it is now time for my chat with Solo."  
  
Amidala appeared in front of Han. "All right, Han Solo, we need to have a chat." 

Han looked up with an amused smile, golly did that sound like Leia, maybe it was because traits carried in families. "What, is this now it is questioned by the probably-to-be future mother-in-law time." 

Amidala laughed, "you have a very formidable approach on life. Yes, I am going to ask questions and offer motherly advice to her daughter of whether this man is worthy of her hand. But not to see whether he was morals or ethics, or money, just a good heart and love for my daughter. That is all I want to know for me telling Leia that this marriage has my blessings, that you really care for Leia and will be there for her." 

Han gave one of his famous lopsided grins, "that you can count on." 

"Yes, well, I want to talk to you anyhow." Ami said, rather sternly, "don't worry just a normal conversation." 

"With Mother-in-law, yeah right." Han said under his breath. 

Amidala decided not to answer, she had seen, through Luke, what Luke had seen that Han liked to hide behind a bravado, he didn't like showing fear...unless it was with Leia, and sometimes Luke. Then he relaxed, this proved it, this proved the fact that General Solo needed Leia. Now it remained to be seen whether SHE needed him. Well, AMidala ammended, she needed him but would he remain under pressure, as the pressure would be there. 

Amidala talked with Han for awhile, making sure he relaxed. They talked about normal topics, then Amidala asked about Leia and Luke, and the New Republic. "You know, General Solo, you put yourself down too much. You would be a great husband for Leia, if the force has planned it that way. Just, be sure to take good care of her, I can't come back often, you know." 

Han laughed, "I will, I will." 

Amidala waved good-bye, then dissapeared, and left Han staring after her. Amidala reminded him of the mother he never had. Now, he knew that Luke and Leia had never really known her, but still he felt envious. Amidala appeared again, "Han, go talk to Luke for awhile, okay." She said, softly, she had dissapeared to see his emotion after her 'leaving' and she had seen enough to prove Luke right. 

Amidala then disappeared for real, going to Luke. "Luke, I've sent Han to talk to you, you were right. His life lacks love, and in many places security. Maybe you need to talk it out with him, who knows if he will tell you or not, but try." 

Luke and Han did a heart to heart, where they told each other deep, dark secrets. Like Han's search for an identity behind the name Han Solo, who his ancestor's where, etc. But how he ended up only finding a cousin, evil Imperial Thracken Sal-Solo. Plus Luke's escapades as a child, his inner emotions, etc. Han really let loose, like Amidala had been hoping. She liked the 'kid' who had grown up to fast because of the lack of love in his life. 

Then Amidala disappeared. "There the two of you are, I was looking for you! What were you doing?" Leia exclaimed, coming aboard the Falcon where Luke and Han were chatting. 

"Just a guy to guy chat." Han said. 

Leia sat down, "include me in it." she said. 

"Leia, what does this mourning period entail." Luke asked. 

"No public meetings except for Prayer services and visiting the family of the dead for one of planetary importance, the Alderaanian flag cast at half-mast, wearing black compulsary in public, and basically no going anywhere for fun until its over, unless its to the person who is dead's family or friend's house or a prayer." 

Han whistled, "Alderaanians don't like doing anything half way do they."  
  


**[LEIA ORGANA SOLO][1] ****- 10:25am Aug 1, 2000 PST (#[47][2] of 113) **  
**I USED TO BE MORALS RULE, BUT THE ANNOYING THING DIDN'T POST, SO I CHANGED MY NAME TO SEE IF IT'LL HELP**

"No we don't." Leia answered, "by the way, Luke, I think it would be best if you and han stayed at the embassy, or at least you, and made appearances at the prayer ceremonies, etc." 

Leia, Threkin, Rogue, and Tia sat and organized the mourning period while Luke and Han looked on from the back. They decided, in respect for Bail's wishes his 3 days would be last, and 2nd to last would be his wife's, and 3rd to last would be his honor guard general, 4th to last would be the civilian woman who'd died, and 1st would be the civilian male who'd died.  
  


The mourning period came and went without much stuff happening. Luke accompanied Leia, in black, to all of the prayer services. Han accompanied them to most of them, missing only the ones that coincided with his military duties. 

"Well, Leia, the mourning period is over." Luke said, the morning after the 15th day. 

"Yeah, but now plans for Leia's coronation must take place." Rogue said, coming in. 

Leia groaned. "Another major thing to plan." 

"Yup." Rogue grinned, "and did you know your crown that you are going to have to wear on all official duties is The Heirloom Crown of the House Organa." 

Leia groaned. "What is it." Luke asked, puzzled. 

"Don't tell me your childhood on Tatooine was THAT sheltered." Han said, "even I on Corellia have heard of it. Its this crown that was the rallying point for Alderaanians, its jewels were mined from the heart of Alderaan, and it was put together by all Alderaanians, everyone stringing one jewel on it, to symbolize the weight the monarch was carrying, the weight of the people's will." 

"Yeah, so its HEAVY, as a child I touched it, it is HEAVY, and I will have to do official duties under it. I CAN'T DO THAT." Leia said, almost to the point of hysterics. 

"Honey, the point of it was the fact that it was heavy." Amidala said, appearing, then she put on a mischievous smile "besides, hasn't Luke taught you, nothing is impossible, the fact that you don't believe is why you fail." (inside joke) 

As Luke blushed as his mother said that. Leia asked, looking from her brother to mother, "did I miss something." 

"Oh, its just something from his Jedi training, see his X-wing sunk in a swamp, and he lamented, Oh, that was my only way off of the planet. Master Yoda told him to levitate it out, Luke was skeptical, he said, I can't do it. Master Yoda said to try, but because he was still skeptical he failed, then Master Yoda did it and said that line to him."  
"Oh, so its a Jedi philosophy." Han said. 

"Yes, but it works for non-Jedi as well. 

"All right, so what you are saying, in Basic is to practice, after my coronation, and use the force to support it, if necessary." 

"Yes." Amidala said, "and Luke can help train you. One thing about being Queen, though, Leia, is be careful. This is what happened to Palpatine, make sure you are working with a diverse group, as well as people you trust, otherwise the information can get twisted to other's advantage."  
Leia knew that her mother's advice came from the heart. "I will, mom," then she smiled at Luke, Han, Saty, Stephaine, Senta, and Alizabeth, "but with this group as my advising committee helping me, along with dedicated Alderaanians, I don't think we could get into any trouble." 

Luke walked up to Leia, and put his arm around Leia. "And I...uh, we will give u the best advice we possibly can." 

Leia gazed into Luke's eyes and smiled, "now part of this advice would be not to do anything to breach the Alderaanian people's trust, they are placing supreme trust in you and your ability's, now I would have normally said lets ask your aunts how heavy the crown was, and I would do a force simulation of the weight on your head. But, in this circumstance...after coronation we'll practice." Luke said. 

Leia was relieved to hear Luke talk in such a fashion, "we have other things to work on, anyhow, such as speeches. I set myself up for a lot of them." 

Luke laughed, "I can see that breaks and vacations will be in short supply, Leia." 

"You can say that again." Han said. 

"Well, your highness, if I may be of assistance." Leia's PR director said. 

"Of course, this is your area of expertise." 

"Well, this is your first impression. So this is the most important speech. But, in my opinion, this is not one that can be prepared, it must come from the heart. Begging your highnesses pardon, but that is the problem with many politicians, they prepare too much, and compromise sincerity. But Alderaanians have historically proven themselves to be blocked from that kind of softening." 

"All right, Leia." Luke asked, after her PR director was done, "what is it." 

Leia turned away, "no good hiding anything from you, is there. In the room, when they announced that they wished me to be their monarch, in all the meetings I have been to, I have felt pure trust. Pure trust in my abilities to lead. I am just afraid...I am just afraid I will let them down." 

"Leia, you are an instinctive leader. So you must lead, and the moment you shirk your duty to lead you have failed them, but as long as you are leading, you have not failed them. Remember, as Luke said, you are not alone, we are all here for you." Han said, in an uncharacteristically emotional and long speech. 

"Han is right." Luke said, covering everyone's shocked looks at Solo. 

Leia walked over to Han, put her hands on his shoulders, "thank you." she whispered. 

"Well I guess Solo's guard has finally melted." Amidala whispered to Master Yoda and Obi-Wan. 

"Yes, finally, but only partly." Ben answered

   [1]: http://discuss.mysterynet.com/scripts/discuss?224@179.HeCRaZLvl0e%5E60@27094@.ee92300/47
   [2]: http://discuss.mysterynet.com/scripts/discuss?14@179.HeCRaZLvl0e%5E60@.ee92300/47



	40. chapter 41

Luke walked up, put his arms around Leia, and everyone else came up, soon it was a group hug

Luke walked up, put his arms around Leia, and everyone else came up, soon it was a group hug.  
Just then the door chimes rang. Threkin entered. He bowed low, when he saw Leia's disgruntled look, she hated all these formalities, "your highness, speaking as the head of your advisory body, you had better get used to these formalities." He said, eyes twinkling. 

"Yes, but amongst friends, and colleagues its unecessary." Leia answered, "any way, Threkin, come on in, and sit down, you look dead on your feet." 

"Thank you, your highness." Threkin said, coming in and sitting down. "Your highness, I came to discuss the coronation plans."  
  
"Ah." Leia said, not sure what to answer. 

"Well, your highness, we were wondering if you wanted to do it on the planet that General Solo has so graciously given to us, or at the Alderaanian embassy." 

"In my opinion the new planet. See, we must begin to form a connection...an identity with the new planet, and if we do the coronation on Coruscant it will be a step in the WRONG direction. So we should set the date, AFTER the New planet has been, reasonably, settled." Then seeing Threkin's shocked look, "that doesn't mean I won't assume leadership role. It just means it will be as Princess instead of Queen." 

Threkin relaxed, both in his face muscles, and sense. "Well, I think that is a good idea, but you'll need to make a speech about that." 

Luke gave, with the force, Leia a reassuring touch, to show that he agreed with what she said. "That is going to be the only annoying thing, having to reassure and explain my decisions, so people know I am not going to be a cruel or powerhungry ruler. Luke, Han, Jeanie, Saty, senta, Stephaine, Alizabeth, Aunts Rogue, Tia, Rainier, Uncles, your thoughts." 

"Our thoughts, at least your uncles and our's are that you are going to make a great Queen and ruler." Rogue said, with tears in her eyes. 

"Ditto for the cousins." 

"Ditto for your brother and myself." Han said. 

"And I believe it is a good PR move, as well as a move for the good of the Alderaanian refugee's." Jeanie, the PR director, said. 

"Good, then it is settled, seeing that Threkin also agrees. Jeanie, will you call the Alderaanian media together." 

"Yes, your highness." Jeanie, said curtsying to Leia before she left. 

Leia got up. "Where are you going." Han asked. 

"To get us some lunch." 

"Oh no, your worshipfulness, you are going to need your energy and your brother and speech adept advisors to help write your speech, and since I can't write speeches..." 

"Oh all right, but please stop calling me your worshipfulness." Leia said, sitting down, reluctantly. 

"All right, your worshipfulness." Han said, playfully.  
  


"I give up." Leia said, under her breath. 

Luke did his half grin at that, and Saty tried hard to conceal a laugh. "Cousin Leia, if you give in that easily, good luck as a councilor." 

"I only give in that easily with..." Leia caught herself, realizing that what she was about say would get her in trouble. Saty had trapped her. Saty broke out laughing as Leia blushed. 

"Why you...you manipulator." Leia said. 

"Hold it you two." Luke said.

"What goes on in the coronation." Luke asked. 

"Oh, that is unspeakable, see the PEOPLE, through special council's and stuff plan it. It is called 'the test', to see whether the monarch is ready for it. THere is only one part known beforehand, and that is the part when, if the Monarch passes all the tests, then the next day, The Crown is brought out by the People Appointed chief, the chief puts the crown on the Monarch's head, and while the chief says the prayer binding Leia and the land she can not move, speak, or blink. That is why, in the old days before the Old Houses pact in which we swore away Royal Assassinations planned by other houses, that was the time when the most Alderaanian monarchs got it, because they can't move to defend themselves, nor is anyone but the chief supposed to, though the people can move there hands a bit, and blink." Rogue looked worriedly at Leia, realizing she could be next. 

"Why didn't they call in the Jedi, they could deflect Blaster Bolts and other stuff with a flick of their hands." 

"When the Order was formed many did just that." Rogue said. 

"Don't worry, Leia, I will be in the back, and I'll deflect the Blaster Bolts for you." 

"AWWW." Everyone else in the room, except for Leia, Rogue, and Rainier said. 

"Protective Older Brother isn't he." 

"Who said I was older, I don't know who is." 

"That is right, I didn't tell you." Amidala exclaimed, appearing. "Luke IS older, by the way, by 34 minutes, which according to medics is strange, normally its quicker, I guess Leia didn't want to face the trials of the world." 

"Well, she was the one who never shirked duty afterwards." Luke said. 

"Boy, you two got close fast." Amidala said, peering between them, "I am glad, that was my only regret separating the two of you, you wouldn't know sibling love. But looks like u got the good parts of it. Now, I want to be a part, as much as I can from here." 

Just then, the door chimes sounded, breaking the moment. "Its Jeanie." Luke announced. 

The door was opened. "Your highness." Jeanie said, curtsying, "we have arranged a Press confrence at the Embassy in an hour."  
Just then, "Oh man, its Ferme, and he is upset." Luke said, as the door chimes rang again. 

Luke let him in. "HEY SACRE." He said, giving Luke a hug. "Hello your highness." he said, bowing, "and hello to everyone else in the room. I come on grave business, we have uncovered an assasination attempt, I just can't figure out who is going to do it, I know when, where, but not who. At the coronation, at the part where her Highness can't move." 

"Oh, well, we were kinda expecting that to be the vulnerablemoment, so Luke will be on guard, join us for Lunch." Han said, coming in with lunch

As they sat down and ate, "Is there any way you could make sure blasters don't come into the room." Ferme asked.

"There is one way, that is completely last resort." Luke said, cautiously.

"What is it."

"Putting a sign on the door: Warning if u bring blasters in to the coronation room it is at your own risk, they will be crushed. And then if I sense blasters I could crumple them with the force, though deflecting blaster bolts is probably the safer, and better political way."

"Yeah, I like the original idea better." Leia said, "Now I need help with my speech. Listen to what I have so far, People of Alderaan, when you asked me, through the Alderaanian council to lead you, I promised to lead justly, and for the people and I will honor that promise, yet I request you to let me lead you as a Princess for awhile longer. I request that you let me postpone the coronation; see a coronation is a binding, a grand event and having it here at the Alderaanian embassy would mean binding us to the embassy on Coruscant, severing the ties from our new planet. I believe, and I hope you agree, that this event should wait until our new planet is sufficiently settled and life has been rebuilt. Yet, coronations always have been, and shall remain the people's event, if you would like it earlier, that is your decision. But I believe ties are what are important and our first tie should be with our new planet."

Luke whistled, "and you needed our help for what?" He asked.

Leia smiled, "glad you like it." 

30 minutes later, "All right, Luke, I look all right, right." Leia asked, nervously. 

"Just like a Queen." Han assured her.Leia went over to the embassyand was set up 6 minutes before the confrence was set to begin. Luke didn't want to take a chance, so he went up on the balcony with Leia, out of sight, but on the balcony, just in case. 

Leia made the pre-arranged speech, showing through her tone and gestures that she was sincere. "We agree with you Your Highness." The crowd intoned in one voice. 

Leia gave them all a grateful smile. "Great, because now I need to ask you all a favor. We should now take over, or at least go and assist in the building, development and settlement of our new planet. But, if we all go at once there will be a rush, so we need to have groups go to our new planet, and aid in settling it." 

"I volunteer for the first group." One young man, said out of the crowd. 

"Thank you, Sercent, can you pilot a ship?" 

"Yes, very well, your highness." 

"Good, because then I assign you to pilot the first shuttle ship, when will you be ready to leave." 

"At your convienience, I am single and have no other attachments, but service to Alderaan and felow Alderaanians." 

"Admirable sentiments, Sercent." Leia said, focusing her smile on him for a moment. 

"Any one else, whose stuff is on the first shuttle ship?" 

Leia chose 10 others, they decided to depart later that day. "All right, now, we also need a building advisory committee, and a settlement advisory committee. The former should be people with construction experience." 

"Your highness, I was the head of the Aldera Construction Committee, and would like to offer my expertise." 

"Thank you." This way, 7 other Alderaanians volunteered.  


"Leia, you were cut out for this type of work." Han said, back at Luke's apartment. 

"Thanks, Luke pull up the direct interface, again, so we can see whose houses are ready, and whose aren't." 

Luke did 

"Wow." Leia said, "I am glad to see I won't have to pull anyone from the first transport, everyone who is going's houses and businesses are finished." 

"I should probably go on the second transport." Leia said. 

"Why the second." Rogue asked. 

"I don't want to seem like a watchdog, at the same time the castle should be set up as well, and I can get the committee's ready as well so I don't have to do everything."  


Han whistled, "well you certainly think ahead, but in all of this busy schedule can you find some time for u and I to have dinner at my place." 

Leia pretended to think about it, "Hmm. I think I can make time in my EXTREMELY busy schedule."  
  
"Good," Han said, "Leia, meet me at my place tonight at 1800 hrs." 

The next few days passed pretty uneventfully. Leia was busy organizing the schedules of the development of the planet that would serve as the New Alderaan, but she always found time to be with her brother and Han. They all grew closer and closer. "Luke," Leia said, "do you think the time has come for me to ask the council to let me marry Han." Leia asked one night, as she and Luke lay watching the starry night. 

"Leia, ask yourself, and i think you will come to the same conclusion I have....wait until after the coronation, and the date is nearing, Dathomir is almost ready, businesses are starting up, again, we are going tomorrow to set up the palace again. Patience, or you will destroy everything." 

Leia sighed, she knew Luke was right, "It is too bad Han can't come with us to set up Dathomir." 

"Yes, but his assignment is also important, Admiral Ackbar HAS promised to lighten up his schedule a little bit so he can be here for the coronation, and be posted nearer to New Alderaan, so I think you've got a fair trade off." 

"Luke, why do you have to be so sensible and perfect all the time, tell me." Leia asked, with mock exasperation. 

"Familial trait." Luke shot back. 

"Oh, really." Senta said, walking up, "fighting already. I thought not having siblings would cause it to be so that when u do have siblings you don't fight." 

The next day Leia boarded Luke's ship, accompanied by her honor guard, to go to Dathomir. They had decided, in committee to address it by that name until it was fully developed. When they reached Dathomir Leia drew in a breath. "Oh, Luke, it looks SOOOO much like Alderaan." She breathed. 

"All the construction work is finished." Binns said, coming and greeting Leia and Luke. 

"Thank you SOOO much." Leia said, looking Binns in the eye. 

"It was our pleasure." Binns said.  


Leia and Luke went to the Palace. Leia took her stuff and set up the throne room, the other House Organa members, who had come with the shuttle, helped. With all the help it took 2 days, only, to set up the whole palace, and plant the gardens, etc. By that time everyone else had also finished settling there homes, and offices. So, Leia, declared the next day to be the official naming of the planet. From Dathomir to New Alderaan, that would also be the day all businesses officially started under the Alderaanian name. Leia declared it a holiday, the rebirth of Alderaan. 

"Luke," Leia said, early the next day, "I can't believe this day has finally arrived. I can't believe the Alderaanians are finally together again." 

Luke, who was standing on the balcony of the palace with her, just put his arm around her. "Leia, you look beautiful." Rogue said, coming out. 

"Yes, she is right." Luke said, looking at Leia's outfit and hairstyle. 

"Aah, look people have already started gathering." Senta said, "You really have proven yourself worthy of there respect." 

"Its time for me to fade into the background." Luke said. 

Leia made a decision, "No, Luke," Leia said, grabbing his arm," you are my brother. You also shall stand here, with Aunts Rogue, Tia, and Rainier, and my uncles and cousins. You also are part of my family as are they." 

"All right." Luke said, slightly reluctant, but realizing there was no point in arguing.  
  
Two minutes later, the speech started. "PEOPLE OF ALDERAAN." Leia said, amongst cheering, "this day brings me great pride. We, and the fact that we are all here today, together proves an old saying-EVIL CAN NEVER WIN. The Evil Galactic Empire, aided by Grand Moff Tarkin tried to kill all Alderaanians, and peaceful Alderaan, and Alderaanian spirt, but did he succeed." 

"NOOOOOO." The crowd cried. 

"Instead what happened? His weapon of death rebounded on him, and he was the one destroyed, with his weapon of death. Alderaan, lives once more, the planet and 5 Alderaanians died because of this weapon of death. But we shall rebuild our culture and society. We thank the planet we currently reside on, for giving us this chance. We thank the Force, and the Almighty for this chance. We shall not let you down, we shall take this opportunity and continue Alderaan."  
  


"We shall continue the Alderaanian way." The crowd chanted. 

Leia gave them one of her smiles, "Well, citizens of Alderaan, this has been our victory, and it shall continue to be. LONG LIVE NEW ALDERAAN AND ALL ALDERAANIANS." 

"Long Live Alderaan and all Alderaanians." the crowd chanted. 

Leia gave them another smile and said, "Well, we must also thank some people for gracing us with their presence, Mon Mothma, Chief of State of the New Republic." Mon Mothma, who had been standing next to Rogue, bowed. "Admiral Ackbar commander of the Fleet." He bowed, "General Crix Madine," he bowed, "and all of you." 

"It is my wish to see Alderaan prosper, and this be a lesson that EVIL NEVER TRIUMPHS. Cruelty to others is NEVER the way." Leia, then bowed her head, "Let us observe a moment of silence for guidance from the spirits of the planet Alderaan, the 5 who died with the planet, the almighty, and the Force." 

Everyone in the crowd bowed there heads. 5 minutes later, Leia said the words of an Alderaanian prayer to bring an end to the moment of silence, "Alet, Monet, sogathan kartan hain. (Now we end this solemn moment with a hope of a happy continuation.) 

"Arem (So be it)." The crowd rumbled. 

"Now we have the guidance of those Great's, nothing can stop us." Leia raised her hand, signifying an end to the speech. 

The crowd dispersed. "Leia, you were great." Luke said, giving her arm a squeeze.  
  
"Thanks, Luke." Leia said, throwing him a smile, "I wonder if Han saw it, wherever he was." 

"I am sure he did, your highness." Admiral Ackbar said, in his gravely voice. 

"Well, Princess Leia, you have your mother's oration skills." Mon Mothma said. 

"Liar." Amidala said, appearing, "I never was that good at oration." 

"Another thing, mother daughter have in common selling themselves short." Mon Mothma said. 

"Its a trait you learnt in the Old Republic senate." Ami tossed back, "from certain senatorial leaders." 

"You still have it." Mon Mothma said, wryly. 

"Have what." Luke asked. 

"Amidala still has her ability to debate herself out of a corner, most people couldn't do what she just did." Mon Mothma answered.  
  
"Leia, your speech was excellent, you would be great in the Senate, or whatever you are calling it, as a peacemaker. Which is good news for the Republic." Amidala said. 

"Yes, it is." Mon Mothma said. 

"Hey, Mon Mothma, there are a few things we need to discuss, so join me on your ship. I'll talk to you later, Leia and Luke." Amidala said. 


	41. chapter42

Leia made the pre-arranged speech, showing through her tone and gestures that she was sincere

Leia made the pre-arranged speech, showing through her tone and gestures that she was sincere. "We agree with you Your Highness." The crowd intoned in one voice. 

Leia gave them all a grateful smile. "Great, because now I need to ask you all a favor. We should now take over, or at least go and assist in the building, development and settlement of our new planet. But, if we all go at once there will be a rush, so we need to have groups go to our new planet, and aid in settling it." 

"I volunteer for the first group." One young man, said out of the crowd. 

"Thank you, Sercent, can you pilot a ship?" 

"Yes, very well, your highness." 

"Good, because then I assign you to pilot the first shuttle ship, when will you be ready to leave." 

"At your convienience, I am single and have no other attachments, but service to Alderaan and felow Alderaanians." 

"Admirable sentiments, Sercent." Leia said, focusing her smile on him for a moment. 

"Any one else, whose stuff is on the first shuttle ship?" 

Leia chose 10 others, they decided to depart later that day. "All right, now, we also need a building advisory committee, and a settlement advisory committee. The former should be people with construction experience." 

"Your highness, I was the head of the Aldera Construction Committee, and would like to offer my expertise." 

"Thank you." This way, 7 other Alderaanians volunteered.  


"Leia, you were cut out for this type of work." Han said, back at Luke's apartment. 

"Thanks, Luke pull up the direct interface, again, so we can see whose houses are ready, and whose aren't." 

Luke did 

"Wow." Leia said, "I am glad to see I won't have to pull anyone from the first transport, everyone who is going's houses and businesses are finished." 

"I should probably go on the second transport." Leia said. 

"Why the second." Rogue asked. 

"I don't want to seem like a watchdog, at the same time the castle should be set up as well, and I can get the committee's ready as well so I don't have to do everything."  
  
Han whistled, "well you certainly think ahead, but in all of this busy schedule can you find some time for u and I to have dinner at my place." 

Leia pretended to think about it, "Hmm. I think I can make time in my EXTREMELY busy schedule."  
  


"Good," Han said, "Leia, meet me at my place tonight at 1800 hrs." 

The next few days passed pretty uneventfully. Leia was busy organizing the schedules of the development of the planet that would serve as the New Alderaan, but she always found time to be with her brother and Han. They all grew closer and closer. "Luke," Leia said, "do you think the time has come for me to ask the council to let me marry Han." Leia asked one night, as she and Luke lay watching the starry night. 

"Leia, ask yourself, and i think you will come to the same conclusion I have....wait until after the coronation, and the date is nearing, Dathomir is almost ready, businesses are starting up, again, we are going tomorrow to set up the palace again. Patience, or you will destroy everything." 

Leia sighed, she knew Luke was right, "It is too bad Han can't come with us to set up Dathomir." 

"Yes, but his assignment is also important, Admiral Ackbar HAS promised to lighten up his schedule a little bit so he can be here for the coronation, and be posted nearer to New Alderaan, so I think you've got a fair trade off." 

"Luke, why do you have to be so sensible and perfect all the time, tell me." Leia asked, with mock exasperation. 

"Familial trait." Luke shot back. 

"Oh, really." Senta said, walking up, "fighting already. I thought not having siblings would cause it to be so that when u do have siblings you don't fight." 

The next day Leia boarded Luke's ship, accompanied by her honor guard, to go to Dathomir. They had decided, in committee to address it by that name until it was fully developed. When they reached Dathomir Leia drew in a breath. "Oh, Luke, it looks SOOOO much like Alderaan." She breathed. 

"All the construction work is finished." Binns said, coming and greeting Leia and Luke. 

"Thank you SOOO much." Leia said, looking Binns in the eye. 

"It was our pleasure." Binns said.  


Leia and Luke went to the Palace. Leia took her stuff and set up the throne room, the other House Organa members, who had come with the shuttle, helped. With all the help it took 2 days, only, to set up the whole palace, and plant the gardens, etc. By that time everyone else had also finished settling there homes, and offices. So, Leia, declared the next day to be the official naming of the planet. From Dathomir to New Alderaan, that would also be the day all businesses officially started under the Alderaanian name. Leia declared it a holiday, the rebirth of Alderaan. 

"Luke," Leia said, early the next day, "I can't believe this day has finally arrived. I can't believe the Alderaanians are finally together again." 

Luke, who was standing on the balcony of the palace with her, just put his arm around her. "Leia, you look beautiful." Rogue said, coming out. 

"Yes, she is right." Luke said, looking at Leia's outfit and hairstyle. 

"Aah, look people have already started gathering." Senta said, "You really have proven yourself worthy of there respect." 

"Its time for me to fade into the background." Luke said. 

Leia made a decision, "No, Luke," Leia said, grabbing his arm," you are my brother. You also shall stand here, with Aunts Rogue, Tia, and Rainier, and my uncles and cousins. You also are part of my family as are they." 

"All right." Luke said, slightly reluctant, but realizing there was no point in arguing.  
  
Two minutes later, the speech started. "PEOPLE OF ALDERAAN." Leia said, amongst cheering, "this day brings me great pride. We, and the fact that we are all here today, together proves an old saying-EVIL CAN NEVER WIN. The Evil Galactic Empire, aided by Grand Moff Tarkin tried to kill all Alderaanians, and peaceful Alderaan, and Alderaanian spirt, but did he succeed." 

"NOOOOOO." The crowd cried. 

"Instead what happened? His weapon of death rebounded on him, and he was the one destroyed, with his weapon of death. Alderaan, lives once more, the planet and 5 Alderaanians died because of this weapon of death. But we shall rebuild our culture and society. We thank the planet we currently reside on, for giving us this chance. We thank the Force, and the Almighty for this chance. We shall not let you down, we shall take this opportunity and continue Alderaan."  
  


"We shall continue the Alderaanian way." The crowd chanted. 

Leia gave them one of her smiles, "Well, citizens of Alderaan, this has been our victory, and it shall continue to be. LONG LIVE NEW ALDERAAN AND ALL ALDERAANIANS." 

"Long Live Alderaan and all Alderaanians." the crowd chanted. 

Leia gave them another smile and said, "Well, we must also thank some people for gracing us with their presence, Mon Mothma, Chief of State of the New Republic." Mon Mothma, who had been standing next to Rogue, bowed. "Admiral Ackbar commander of the Fleet." He bowed, "General Crix Madine," he bowed, "and all of you." 

"It is my wish to see Alderaan prosper, and this be a lesson that EVIL NEVER TRIUMPHS. Cruelty to others is NEVER the way." Leia, then bowed her head, "Let us observe a moment of silence for guidance from the spirits of the planet Alderaan, the 5 who died with the planet, the almighty, and the Force." 

Everyone in the crowd bowed there heads. 5 minutes later, Leia said the words of an Alderaanian prayer to bring an end to the moment of silence, "Alet, Monet, sogathan kartan hain. (Now we end this solemn moment with a hope of a happy continuation.) 

"Arem (So be it)." The crowd rumbled. 

"Now we have the guidance of those Great's, nothing can stop us." Leia raised her hand, signifying an end to the speech. 

The crowd dispersed. "Leia, you were great." Luke said, giving her arm a squeeze.  
  
"Thanks, Luke." Leia said, throwing him a smile, "I wonder if Han saw it, wherever he was." 

"I am sure he did, your highness." Admiral Ackbar said, in his gravely voice. 

"Well, Princess Leia, you have your mother's oration skills." Mon Mothma said. 

"Liar." Amidala said, appearing, "I never was that good at oration." 

"Another thing, mother daughter have in common selling themselves short." Mon Mothma said. 

"Its a trait you learnt in the Old Republic senate." Ami tossed back, "from certain senatorial leaders." 

"You still have it." Mon Mothma said, wryly. 

"Have what." Luke asked. 

"Amidala still has her ability to debate herself out of a corner, most people couldn't do what she just did." Mon Mothma answered.  
  
"Leia, your speech was excellent, you would be great in the Senate, or whatever you are calling it, as a peacemaker. Which is good news for the Republic." Amidala said. 

"Yes, it is." Mon Mothma said. 

"Hey, Mon Mothma, there are a few things we need to discuss, so join me on your ship. I'll talk to you later, Leia and Luke." Amidala said. 

"I will fade away." Mon Mothma said, heading to her ship. 

"Leia, you were GREAT." Saty said. "I just went and looked at the media clips, you don't look arrogant, concieted, or vain, things that are very easy to do, you also don't look like a pushover. You look like...well, you look like a strong-minded person who loves her planet." 

"A great PR move, as well." Jeanie said. 

"Thanks, hey, did we ever find out when the people have planned the coronation." 

"Leia, don't you know, another tradition is that not much planning should be allowed, so others will know, but will be forbidden to tell you. 2 hours before the coronation is scheduled Threkin shall come and say, your highness the coronation is set to begin in two hours." Rainier said. 

Leia made a face. Little did she know, but the coronation was scheduled for that night. "Jedi Skywalker, may I have a word." Jennetha, A respected member of the Alderaanian council called. 

Luke walked over. "The coronation is set for tonight, I don't know if you know the tradition, but you may not tell Her Highness, see the saying goes that she shouldn't have time to prepare for the tests."  
  


"On a Jedi oath, I won't tell Leia." Luke said. 

"Another thing, we have decided, in the council, if you will agree, to have you bind the crown with your force power as well, and help put it on Her Highness, to symbolize the fact that you are there for her backing her in her role as Queen." 

"Yes, I will do that, except binding the crown with the force? Do u want it to be temporary, or just a little showmanship, because I will have to keep the binding up, its not one of those things where u touch it and the binding stays." 

"Oh, well, then leave that part, just help us put it on her, and say a line to her, we don't want to dictate to you what that line should be, as another thing about this ceremony is that every part of it has to come from the heart." 

"The Alderaanian society is very advanced in that type of thinking." Luke said, bowing. 

Then he and the council member bowed to each other, and Luke went back over to Leia. "I won't ask what that was about." Leia said. 

"Good, don't because I can't answer your question, even if you posed it to me." 

Just then a familiar ship landed on the spaceport nearest to them. "HAN...and the FALCON." Leia said, delighted. 

"Well, looks like he made it, a little after your speech, but he made it." Luke said, as he and Leia jogged over. 

"Hey, your worshipfullness." Han said, his roguish smile lighting up his entire face. 

"Well. This is great. Everyone is ignoring me." Luke said. 

"Oh, the kid is pouting, Hello Luke." 

"Hey, Han." Luke said, cracking a smile. 

Luke felt most comfortable in this group-Leia, himself, and Han. The S.O.S group, it fit too, they usually were in trouble- so SOS, but it also stood for Skywalker Organa Solo. "Oh dear me, here comes the Alderaanian media." Leia murmured. 

"Good, kid, switch places with me so I am next to you, not Leia, so they can't start making assumptions." Han said.

"Your highness, we at the Alderaanian media station Your Holovid would like to congratulate you on a great speech, but would also like to ask you a few questions if you have the time." 

"Thank you, Your HV, and sure, go ahead with your questions." 

"Your highness, when you mentioned Grand Moff Tarkin your face, froze up a little, why was that." 

"I was trying to get my anger at the man under control." Leia answered, honestly. 

"Is it true that you are force-capable." 

"Yes it is." 

"Are you training as a Jedi." 


	42. chapter 43

Luke hid a grin, "Well, my brother would love me too, but as it proceeds I have not yet had the time to do SERIOUS training, I

Luke hid a grin, "Well, my brother would love me too, but as it proceeds I have not yet had the time to do SERIOUS training, I've begun...but its going at a snail's pace." 

"Well, can u describe for the Alderaanian population what happened after the time you boarded the ship set for Yavin 4, and your ship was intercepted by Darth Vader." 

Leia sighed, "it isn't a pleasant story. But, here is what happened, we felt the tractor beam, so I got the disk with the Death Star's plans on it, informed everyone aboard what was happening, and then hid the information in R2-D2 and instructed him to find General Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine and give him the information. Then we were taken aboard the Death Star. The crew on the ship was brave, they didn't give Vader the information he wanted, they denied ever recieving a transmission. Vader killed all of them. I was taken to an interrogation room, and they tried to find out where the Rebel Base was, when I wouldn't give it, they tortured me. They didn't get the information, then Vader took me to Grand Moff Tarkin, who told me if I gave them where the Rebel Base was they wouldn't obliderate Alderaan. I told them the name of an OLD rebel base, on Dantooine. They believed me, but they said, Dantooine was to far to serve as an adequate demonstration so they blew up Alderaan anyway, made me watch. Later, their scouts found that I had lied to them, they sent me to the extermination block. While I was waiting, to be executed, a young man, Luke over here, came in in Stormtrooper armor, I told him "aren't u short for a stormtrooper." He then removed his mask and said, "I am Luke Skywalker, not a stormtrooper."  
Leia completed the story, making sure not to leave out major details. Her life was for the people of Alderaan, so they should know all about it. 

"Thank you, your highness." The media person said, and they bowed away. 

"Leia, one thing I don't get is if the media people obey you, why can't you order them to stay away from you at certain times." 

"Because that would be hypocritical, I say my life is for the people, and I am keeping stuff from them." 

"Hey, Leia, you look, and your sense feels tired, get some rest okay." Luke said. 

"Something in YOUR sense tells me I should listen." Leia said, frowning, "All right, I will delegate the work."  
  
"Good." Luke said, giving his sister a kiss on the cheek, "I will check on you in 15 minutes, so hurry up." 

"And I will be here, waiting for you when you are done with your nap." Han said, gallantly. 

Leia cracked a smile, she raised a hand then went inside the palace to her room. 

When she had left, "So I take it you know about the coronation being tonight." Han said, turning to Luke. 

"Yup," Luke sighed, "I am supposed to help put the crown on her head, and say I line." 

"And considering how much you love speeches...." 

"Look, kid, this is going to be a galactic event, the Great Princess Leia Organa, heir to the legendary Bail Organa, and now Queen of the much respected Alderaanian culture, and people, so the dressing has to be done accordingly." 

"I am covered, Jedi cloak over a shipsuit." Luke said. 

"Kid, I would protest, but I know it would do no good. Help me choose, at least." 

"Han, I would wear a military suit, with proper dressings, a little dressier then the State Dinner, but..." 

"Good idea, THREEPIO." Han called into his com-link. 

"Yes, Master Han." Threepio answered. 

"That new military suit a have, the resplendent blue and gold one, iron it, please, carefully. I am requesting you to do it, instead of the laundry droid because I need it for a special event, and I can't afford to have it burnt, and you are one of the only droids I trust to do it well, and Artoo, if he want manual dexterity would be the other." It hurt Han to flatter Goldenrod this much, but he knew one of the best ways to insure that he would do a good job is to flatter him. 

"Oh, thank you Master Han, I will take special care." 

Luke covered a grin. "Han, you crack me up." He said. 

"Thank you." 

"We can't get dressed now, it would make Leia suspicious, and according to Alderaanian tradition if someone even hints to the Princess/Prince about the upcoming coronation then they shall die and the other's reign shall be cursed and I don't want Leia's reign to be cursed." Luke said. 

Han raised a eyebrow, he realized Luke had just said about her reign being cursed, not dying. "A Jedi doesn't fear death." Luke said, in response to Han's unspoken question. 

Han snorted, "Why do you always have to be so idealistical."  
2 hrs later Luke went and checked on Leia, "How late did she sleep last night." He asked Senta. 

"She didn't." Senta said, matter-of-factly, "she stayed up all night trying to decide whether we should hire September Creek Construction Crew's, for the building of the new proposed memorial, or Elizabethan Construction. Then when that was done, the Elizabethans won the contract, where the memorial should be, how it should look, and the tone… then, she went and discussed it with the Committee and Council, and of course three different arguments. AAH, I am sooo glad I am not Leia." 

Han snorted, "Say that to Leia sometime." 

"All right, let her get some sleep." Luke ordered, "everyone out of her room." 

"Boy, protective older brother." Han teased, shaking his head.

"And stubborn younger sister, and people revere the Skywalker Twins." Raque teased, picking it up. 

"When did u get here." Luke asked his friend. 

"After I delivered the Dolfrimia to the Karrde group."

"Dolfrimia," Lando asked, "Dolfrimia is SUICIDAL TO RUN. I mean, you can smell it all over the place," then Lando gave Han a sly look, "just ask Han." 

"Be quiet." Han growled. 

"Of course its suicidal, thats why I run it." Raque said. 

"Raque has a death wish he runs everything that could get him boarded." 

"'Cause then when I get boarded I get a chance to kill Imperials. Its worked so far."  


"Really, but what about when u operate in New Republic system." A voice came from the doorway. 

"Leia, you need MORE sleep." Luke said, annoyed that his sister couldn't take better care of her health, "You will fall ill." 

"Well," Leia pouted," Han won't come here often, and I'll get busy, so I won't see either of u for awhile and that won't be any fun, so I just want to hang out for awhile." 

"Han has 3 days off, and he is positioned near here for awhile, so he can visit, and I will be here as long as you want, okay, get some sleep." 

"Fine," Leia pouted, "but only another hour." 

"Leia, and pouting." Han asked, amused, "Wow. Usually she would've been stubborn and not listened." 

"Leia can throw TANTRUM'S when she wants. Trust me." Rogue said, "I've seen them, they used to shake Aldera."  
  
"But still," Rogue said, with an amused grin, "you are very good at the protective older brother thing. Leia'd better watch out." 

"Why watch out." Amidala said, appearing, "its good that they take care of one another. I mean, I am not saying they should stop their life work of protecting the Republic. Just, when they can help it." 

"Well, mother defending kids, brother defending sister, sister defending brother. Protective older brother, who is really the only person who can make the sister do something she doesn't want to, boy these relationships make my head spin." Han said. 

"Well, I am certainly glad that the fact that circumstances made me have to seperate them didn't spoil their relationship." Amidala said, " Hey, that is one thing really funny about the way the Force works, I mean, their paths COLIDED, literally." 

Han had never thought about it that way.  
  
But now he did and realized it made sense. Han looked up and he realized that the kid was blushing. "Listen, Luke, you probably don't want to know this, but the Jedi council has told me you need to, but you get to decide when to tell Leia." 

"Something tells me this news is going to be VERY unpleasent." 

"Depends how u look at it, yes." Amidala said. 

"What is it." Han asked. 

"Palpatine is also very distantly, but is, related to your father." 

Han snorted, "I guess the Skywalker line has a perfect record, whenever u think things have settled down another jolt hits you." 

Amidala glared at him, "Well, excuse me, no offense or anything but your family line also has quirks in history like that, you just don't know them. Luke does know SOME of them, but he decided not to bring it up, until u brought some of your past up." 

"What things, in my family line." 

"Simple, it goes back 30 generations, the Suul/Solo line was out of control. All force capable, all dark side...tainted blood, until 20 generations later, Marque Da Solo was born, she was force powerful, too, but good. At the same time her father kidnapped a witch, the witch cursed the Solo family, ever generation shall there be an evil one born. Marque was appalled, she appealed to the force, itself through penance. This penance actually directly effects you, you will see why in a moment. Finally 10 years later the force appeared to her, in the form of an old lady. She asked that, so her family couldn't torment any longer, they be stripped of there force powers and the curse be revoked. The Force agreed, as a member of the family was asking herself, the Force said for 10 generations your family will be stripped of the Force, then shall be born a child, who shall marry into a Force Strong family, and have children that shall be VERY powerful in the Force, and that shall restart the Force in the family, also then shall the curse be ended, as when u'r force powerful your decisions for evil are your own. Marque went home happy."  


Amidala gave Han a twisted smile. "That was why you were abandoned, 2 generations after Marque the family line turned, mostly, good, the curse reigned, so one in the family line was evil, but everytime a child was born they tried to see if that was the evil one. U were supposed to be it, ironies of ironies, and Thracken, the good one, but we know how that turned out." 

"Who is Thracken ." Rogue asked. 

"My cousin Thracken Sal-Solo, an Imperial, he is EVIL and CRUEL." Han said, "I am hoping he is dead." 

"So is the galaxy." Amidala said. 

They sat there for about 4 hrs. just chatting, then Leia woke up. "Hey u guys."  
  


"Hey, Leia, your sense is finally feeling rested." Luke said. 

"Thank goodness for that." Leia said, glaring at him, "otherwise you'd make me go to sleep again." 

Just then the Door chimes rang, "See, what happened." Leia hissed, "the moment I woke up, now, I have to go back to work." 

Leia went and answered the door. Han, Luke, Rogue, and Ami exchanged glances behind her back. They knew it would be the Alderaanian council informing her of her coronation. "Why, come in, Threkin." Leia said. 

"Thank you, your highness. My visit is brief, I wished to inform you that your coronation and Official Tests are in 2 hours at the Royal Hall." 

"Why...why thanks for telling me." Leia said, flustered. 

When Threkin left, Leia rushed to Luke. "Oh, the tests, I am SOOO nervous." 

"You'll do fine." Han, Luke, and Rogue said at the same time. 

"Thanks." Leia said, with a weak smile, "Hey, was this the reason u made sure I was well rested." 

"One of them, yes. I really meant what I said about u getting enough sleep." 

"I'd better go and get ready." 

"Yes u'd better."  
  
Luke herded Leia into her dressing room. Leia was acting really dreamily. "Oh, boy." Han said. 

"Oh boy is right." Rogue said, "Leia'd better get her act together or she won't survive those tests." 

"You have no faith in Leia do you." Senta scolded. 

"Senta is right, Leia has survived more tests then the rest of us could dream of." Luke said, coming out, "come on, we need to get ready as well." 

They all went and got ready. For Luke it really was no big deal, he wore basically what he did everyday. "I am ready, anyone else." He called into the com-link 30 min. later. 

"Kid, help." Han yelped into the com-link reciever. 

Luke stifled a laugh and went over to Han's quarters, where he saw Han tangled in all the accessories. Luke couldn't help himself, he broke into PEALS of laughter. Han glared, "All right, laugh, but help me." 

"First, let me get a picture." Luke said. 

"Kid, don't u dare." he began, but stopped when Luke got a photo. 

"Coming." Luke said, he helped Han reassemble everything. 

"LUKE!" Leia clipped into the com-link. 

"Yes, sister dear." 

"I thought you'd come and help me over here once u were ready." A definite hurt tone in her voice. 

"Well, one of our friends is having a dress crisis, so..." 

Luke could feel the hurt leave her, to be replaced with amusement. He knew Leia had thought he'd forgotten about her, on one of her most important nights. He sent Leia a reassuring touch, then decided to lighten things up. "Thought u were rid of me, did you. You thought I'd leave you stranded." 

Leia snorted, "Keep talking like that and I will strand YOU." 

Luke laughed, "Talk to you Later." 

Luke helped Han put an outfit he could be PROUD of, together. Han struck a pose in front of the mirror. "Thanks for helping me, buddy." 

"No prob." 

"Lets go see Her Highness, though, otherwise she'll throw another Tantrum." 

"We'd better." Luke agreed.[][1]  
  


**[Morals rule][2] ****- 09:17am Aug 17, 2000 PST (#[78][3] of 113) **  
**Leia, Han, and Luke-the trio that brought down the Evil Empire.**

They rushed to Leia's dressing room, "General Solo, will you wait here as there is something I wish to discuss with you." Duchess Rogue, said. 

"Sure." Han said, exchanging a puzzled look with Luke. 

While Han went and talked with the Duchess. Luke proceeded inside. He whistled, "Leia, you look awesome." 

"Thanks." Leia said, turning away from her mirror and toward him and giving him a genuine smile. 

"Looks like you are over your nervousness." He said. 

"Of course, now Luke, do you think this hairstyle would look better." She said, fixing her hair in a nice pile up style above her head, "or would this." she said, taking her hair out of the pile up, and putting it in a braid. 

"I would say a combination of the style's." Luke said, after thinking for a moment, "then the crown would be supported, but you would still see some hair. Put some jewels in your hair." 

"Can you grab the jewels." Leia said, with her mouth holding pins. 

"Sure." Luke grabbed them, by the time he came back she had her hair in a good pile up, and braid. 

"Here, let me put the jewels in." Luke said. Luke strategically placed the jewels, one at every crossing in the braid, and a couple in the pile up. 

"Luke, its good, but something is wrong." Leia said, examining herself in the mirror. 

"Oh, wait, the jewels in the pile-up don't look good at all." Luke said. 

"You are right." Leia said, after examining herself once more, "let me take them out, though. You don't have practice doing it without dislodging the whole hairstyle." 

Leia got the jewels from the pile-up expertly. "Wow, Cousin Leia." Senta exclaimed, coming inside, "You look better then us, and you haven't had as much practice as us." 

"Thank you, Senta." 

"Leia, you are going to be late." Rainier called. 

"Coming." Leia said. 

Luke reached and grabbed her arm. "Shall we." He asked. 

Leia stood up, gracefully leaning on her brother's arm. "Luke, you look great, yourself." She whispered. 

"Thanks." He whispered back, "I'd wish you luck, but you don't need it, may the force be with you."  


"What are you two whispering about." Han asked, mock glaring at them. 

"Well, I was just telling her-May the Force be with her." 

Han rolled his eyes, "Figures." 

"Shall we go." Leia said, ignoring Han. 

"Sure." Rainier said. 

Luke helped his sister into the waiting Hover Car.  
  
Leia used Luke's Jedi Calming techniques 3 or 4 times. She knew this was her test: Was she, or was she not worthy of serving Alderaan. This is how selfless she was, she thought only of Alderaan. "We are here." Luke said, gently, breaking into Leia's thoughts. 

"I guess this is it." Leia said, taking a deep breath.

   [1]: http://discuss.mysterynet.com/scripts/discuss?55@179.HeCRaZLvl0e%5E68@.ee92300/78
   [2]: http://discuss.mysterynet.com/scripts/discuss?224@179.HeCRaZLvl0e%5E68@26407@.ee92300/79
   [3]: http://discuss.mysterynet.com/scripts/discuss?14@179.HeCRaZLvl0e%5E68@.ee92300/79



	43. chapter 44

Rogue took Leia's arm, gestured for Luke to take the other one

Rogue took Leia's arm, gestured for Luke to take the other one. Luke took the other arm, and they led Leia inside to the dressing room. Inside the dressing room Rogue addressed Leia, gravely in Alderaanian "Leia, by going farther you are accepting the burden of leadership. By saying I DO and stepping out of this door onto the Altar you are saying, My life is for Alderaan. That phrase is one that should be taken literally. Leia, this burden is one that must be honored until death. The House Organa has been known for generations for its fair rulers. It has been the envy of all Houses and Alderaan of all House-Ruled planets." 

Luke assumed, correctly, that Rogue knew the room was bugged, and everything said was being carried out to the audience. He guessed that this was part of the ceremonial tests. 

"Leia, it is perfectly honorable to back out now. Say, I am not able to carry this burden, but it is not honorable to shirk on duties once you accept them. You musn't complain when your duties require to rise at early hours, or sleep at late ones. You must learn to balance your family time and Alderaan time. Alderaan shall come first, then your family, then you. Do you Understand and accept this." 

Leia made a partial bow. "I understand and accept." She said, in Alderaanian 

Leia took the ceremonial steps, and at the doorway, "I do." in Alderaanian 

Han had sat down next to Leia's cousins, so they could whisper the traditions to him, and translate, though there were translation boards all over the place, as long as it was polite. "Oh boy, Cousin Leia really is setting herself up for a lot." 

"Why do you say that." Han asked, anxiously. 

Saty rolled her eyes, "Weren't you listening, rather reading. All those vows are literal."  
The Officiator, Threkin Horm, motioned to Luke and Rogue to take a step forward in line with Leia. "Princess," Threkin addressed her, gravely, "You have set yourself up for a lot. But now, it must be determined if you are worthy. But, you will need more for success." 

"You are right, oh, honorable Officiator." Leia answered. 

"I shall need three more things." 

Threkin and the rest of the council members tried to cover their surprise at her answer, but Luke felt it through the force. "I will need the blessings of the force, and it to be on my side." Leia said, in basic kneeling with her hands in the air. 

Then she got up and faced the audience, "I will need the blessings and good-will of all Alderaanians, and Republicans." 

Then she turned to Luke, Rogue, and gestured to where the rest of her family was sitting, with her closest friends "I will also need the blessing of my family and friends." 

Luke had been told that this ceremony was about truth, so whenever, except for that one time when the binding ceremony was taking place, he could say whatever he wished in response, or any gestures. Luke walked forward. He extended his hand to Leia, who grasped it, and looked into his eyes. Luke smiled a smile that she returned, then she released his hand, and he stepped back into his place behind her.  
  
Leia passed all the tests with flying colors. Luke was happy, but he couldn't help be a little nervous. Now it was time for the binding ceremony, when someone could attack Leia. 

Leia knelt in front of the altar, outwardly not nervously, but Luke could sense she was. As Threkin said the binding prayer, Luke's attention was distracted, he felt a grate in the force, SOMEONE MEANT TO ATTACK LEIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Luke was prepared, he concentrated on the room as a whole, and as he did so, he saw the blaster and perp. He sighed, it was the troublemaker Ouiki from Tatooine, Ouiki wasn't doing this for political reasons, he just liked bloodshed. Luke crumpled Ouiki's blaster without even a gesture. He'd been practicing, just in case. Luke saw, through the force, Ouiki swear and retreat from the room. 

Luke grinned to himself, if only all problems were this simple, no bloodshed was perpetrated. 

"Ali to twa Alderaan aur Alderaanians [you are now bound to Alderaan and Alderaanians.]" THrekin said, saying the final words. 

Luke knew that was his cue. He stepped up to the altar, and he lifted one end of the crown as Threkin lifted the other. "Leia, we are all here for you, by aiding in putting this crown on your head, I am in turn reinforcing the fact that I'll always be here for you, and your vows, are mine." Luke said. 

They then put the crown on Leia's head. Leia got up slowly and turned around. She stood there, still for a moment, as everyone gasped at how the crown looked and threw color.  


Flashes, the same color as the jewels on the crown showed up, and flashed around for a moment. Then Leia curtsied to the crowd, and they all curtsied or bowed back. "LONG LIVE QUEEN LEIA." Threkin said. 

"LONG LIVE QUEEN LEIA." The crowd, including Han, Luke, and the House Organa members (excluding Leia, of course) bellowed back. 

"The House Organa has taken care of the customary banquet, as usual. It is in the Great Banquet Hall, the invitation is extended to every person here." Rogue announced 

Leia kept standing, and smiling regally until everyone in the room, excluding her cousins and Luke exited. (Han had been told that he'd have to leave, he could come back in immediately, but custom dictated that the Princess couldn't move or speak until everyone in the room, excluding family exited.) "Phew." Leia said, plopping down in the chair that Luke pulled up for her. 

"Cousin, it isn't over yet, you still have the banquet to get through." Saty said. 

Leia scowled, "My least favorite part, the banquet." 

"I thought you didn't mind state dinners, and banquets." Han asked, reentering. 

"This one is different, every noble on Alderaan, and a representative of ANYTHING, be it a corporation, or just a neighborhood club, makes a flowery speech and pledges loyalty, and sometimes presents something to the new monarch. Then any one who feels like it, makes a speech, pledges loyalty, and presents something."  


"It is tradition, Leia dear." Tia said, gently. 

"I KNOW." Leia said, "Which is why I'll deal with it. What are you doing with seating." 

"You know the customs, Leia, you sit in the middle with a representative of every family around you, as well as many others as we can fit, and the House Organa members shall be in the back, and lowest ranks sit closest to you, so the nobles will be closest to the back." 

"Oh, I had forgotten that tradition. Its one of the more sane ones." 

Tia looked surprised, "I'd expected you to grumble." 

"No, i get the symbolism, this way the new monarch hears everyone's concerns, if Palpatine had done this he wouldn't have been cruel. Now, see other traditions I don't realize the WHY behind them, like the one about the flowery speeches and pledges of loyalty." 

"Those date back to the time in which usurpers existed. The time in which traitors were abundant." 

"Aah, I get it, FOR BACK THEN." Leia said. 

"Dear, let's get going, many people have already got inside." Rainier said, coming in. 

Han had extended his arm to Leia. "Just until we get outside this place." He said, noticing the people who were going to mention the PR concerns of him doing that.  
When they were into the third speech, made by someone called Bornan Thul, a minor noble, of the House Thul, Han realized that Leia was right, these things were all a bore, but he wanted to make a good impression on the Alderaanians, 'cause he knew that, no offense Leia, but the Alderaanians were generally a very touchy race, which came from all the peaceloving, so if Leia put the question of there marriage in front of the Alderaanians, they would vote on Han Solo. 

Han turned his attention to Luke. He saw the usual Jedi Calm, but Han had learned how to see Luke's real emotions. It was a trick you learnt as a smuggler trying to appraise your employer. He saw the kid wasn't bored, but not enjoying it. Well that was expected, Han thought. 

A minute later, Leia had a spare moment as the House Thul's couriers brought up the gift, and she turned and looked at Han. Just looked, and made goo-goo eyes. Han, who was completely engrossed in analyzing people's feelings, as a way to ward off boredom, didn't notice, but Luke did, he also noticed that Han's attention was elsewhere. 

He tried to cover a smile, as Leia noticed that Han's attention was elsewhere and got mad. Leia scowled at Han. Luke winked at her, Leia blushed and turned her attention back to the House Thul, whose courier had just brought the gift in. Luke winked at Han, who was totally oblivious to what had just happened.  
  


All Han knew is that Leia was FURIOUS with him at this point. He could feel her rage, and he saw the kid smiling. What just happened here, he thought. 

"Us in the House Thul hope you, Your Majesty, accept this gift as our pledge of loyalty, it is a tiara, made from precious gems mined in the Hapes cluster." Bornan Thul intoned. 

"I accept this gift and your pledge of loyalty." Leia answered, getting up and doing a half curtsey, a dismissal sign. 

Bornan Thul did a full bow and returned to his seat. 

Finally, after an hour all the speeches were done. "All right, now its time for the food." Rogue announced. 

Leia would now get a chance to talk, really talk with ordinary citizens, as they were the ones seated next to her. The room was set up so that 200 Alderaanians were sitting around her.  
  


Leia, to her surprise enjoyed the rest of the evening. She saw that after the 'common folk' got used to talking to her, they talked naturally about natural topics, (e.g, clothes, music, books, holovids[movies]) and in there somewhere Leia got an idea how the 'common folk' thought. She also got a little about legislature out of them. She saw they all were grateful for the new planet. 

She also very subtly asked if she were to give them the choice of marrying her to some Consortium guy, or a man she loved, who would they vote for. All of them said, it depended on who the man she loved was. The answer was bittersweet to Leia, she was pretty sure she could make a case for Han...but what about his past as a smuggler. She couldn't narrow it down any, because she was sure they'd guess then.  


About four hours later the Banquet finished, as people were beginning to tire, and one of the old dreary customs, as Leia liked to refer to them, was that any person above the age of 10 could not yawn in front of the monarch, but it had later been amended to at state events. So people bowed, or curtsied, to Leia, who did an acknowledging curtsey back, and left. 

After everyone had left- Leia slunk down in her chair from relief. "So, did I pass." she asked. 

"Leia, darling, from now on, it is not us you have to convince, but the Alderaanian people, but you can always come to us for advise and council, and I believe you passed with flying colors." Tia said. 

Leia smiled at her adoptive aunt, "Thank you." then she turned her attention to Luke and Han, "How do you think it went." 

"Well," Luke said, after considering his answer, "I mean, the beginning seemed pointless with all those speeches, but then..." 

Leia nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I almost rolled my eyes in the middle of some of them." 

Han chuckled, "and, then YOUR MAJESTY, I think you would have appalled some high level people." 

"You know what I used to do when i was little," Leia said, "hide holo projections in my hair. So they'd come down and only I could see them. Once, I almost got caught, someone in the audience was standing at such an angle that he saw the projections, but I got lucky, it was one of those events where the person couldn't say anything." 

"So that's why you always wanted that long hairstyle." Rainier said, snapping her fingers "I always wondered why you chose the hairstyle that took the second longest amount of time to make when you hated messing with your hair too much." 

"If you are all done, I think Leia, at least, needs to get to bed, I just looked at her appointment book, and it looks mighty full, starting 8 A.M." 

"Han, how long are you here for." Luke asked. 

"Oh, I leave after lunch tomorrow, I am stationed near Calamari for about 3 weeks, then I go to Coruscant."  
Well the next year passed easily for Han, Leia, and Luke. Luke spent most of it helping Leia with her diplomatic duties, for once in his life he knew what it was like to be CLOSE to someone. Owen and Beru had been kind, but distant, times were not such that they could've been to close. And, Luke reasoned, something good had come out of that. If they'd been really close there was a good chance he would have been at the homestead when Imperials came, and/or been so angry at their murder that he'd have gone to the dark side. 

Leia, was also learning, she learnt what it was like at the other end of the spectrum, from the struggling person's point of view. Most people would have wilted at the amount of work she was expected to do, as the leader of Alderaan, and a Councilor of the New Republic, maybe it helped that Rogue, Rainier, and Tia were there along with her cousins and uncle's, because all House Organa members were good diplomats, so Leia was no longer one of the sole trained diplomats in the New Republic council. Plus, they all helped with her duties, as did Luke when he understood them. Luke had also been dividing his time from helping the New Republic battle Imperials, who were still kind of active in parts of the galaxy, and being ewith Leia. 

Han also helped, he was always there, whether in spirit or body. They all knew that if they needed him all they had to do was send him a holo and he'd be right over. 

Then, exactly one year and 3 days later, Leia decided she'd better take the marriage thing into her own hands. "Han," she said, over a com-link line. 

"Yes." 

"Do you still want to marry me." 

"With all my heart." 

"Good, then I'll set up elections after making a speech in the Alderaanian council tomorrow." 

"I love you, Leia." 

"I love you too." 

They broke the connection, "Luke." Leia called. 

"Coming." He called, he been doing some exercises. 

"Luke, I was thinking of having the people vote on whether I can marry Han, tomorrow after I make a speech in Council tomorrow." 

Luke took Leia in his arms, "May the Force be with you." 

Leia then got to work, she told Senta, Stephaine, Alizabeth, and Saty, and then with all of their help, they got to work setting up working, unbiased, election booths. They decided that people would have to leave their houses and vote at a central place in a town. They also decided Leia would make a broadcast tonight, saying that the next day at 4 P.M after the Alderaanian Council meeting people could vote on something that Leia would make a speech about, and present in council the next day.  
  
"Leia, calm down." Luke advised her, watching her pace up and down the floor. 

"Oh, Luke." She said, whirling around to face him, "In just a few hours I make the most important speech in my life. To see whether or not I will be allowed by my duty to marry the man I love." 

"Well, your brother is right, being all uptight won't help any." Senta said. 

"Here, do the Jedi Calming exercises I showed you." Luke said, he gestured for everyone in the room to be quiet." 

Leia took three minutes and calmed herself down using the Jedi Calming techniques. When she was calm. "Leia, Han asked me to give you this note." Luke said, handing her a note. Han had decided to be absent from this room so that he couldn't make her more nervous. 

Leia read through the note, her eyes filling with tears as she read the thoughtful words- Leia, whatever happens, I love you. Even if you marry someone else-I love you and I'll understand. Leia, all that matters to me is that you tried. ~Yours always, Han Solo, the official Scoundrel and Rogue 

"It is time." Rogue said, gently, coming inside the room. 

"Here goes." Leia said, taking a deep breath and running through Jedi exercises once more. 

Luke walked up to Leia, grasped her arm. "Leia, may the force be with you."  
  
Leia stepped up to the Podium at Council Hall on Alderaan. "Alderaanians. I need to discuss with you my marriage. I pledged my life to Alderaan, so only you can, through your vote decide whom I marry. I will bow to any decision you make, but I would like you to know the man I love, and hope you will love him too. The man's name is General Han Solo, a hero of the New Republic and the Rebellion. I love him dearly, and I think its reciprocal. I know he has a shady past. I know he was a smuggler, but he has a golden heart." Leia spoke for awhile and ended her speech with," You have trusted me with your freedom, and i hope you trust me on this decision. But the decision is yours." Leia sat down. 

Luke, who was standing just behind his sister, noticed that the audience had tears and the eyes, as they gave Leia's speech a standing ovation. They all curtsied, or bowed to the Queen and exited. "Leia," Luke said, quietly, "I think you reached them." 

"Great speech, your worshipfulness, I think you really love me." Han said, hopping on the stage. 

Leia broke out crying, and went into Han's open arms

"Cousin Leia, General Solo, Luke." Senta said, gravely coming in, "I have the election results." 

Leia had turned off her force abilities to read emotions, she wanted to experience this normally, but now she was regretting her decision, she couldn't tell if Senta was just using the tone and expression to throw her, or was the news bad... "The vote says........YOU CAN MARRY GENERAL SOLO." She screamed, then she gave Han a sly look, "Or should I say cousin-to-be Han." 

"The latter." Han said, smiling broadly, "Well your worshipfulness, no excuse now." 

"Oh, you little nerf-herder." Leia said, she grasped Han's hand, and with her free hand grabbed Luke's. Han grabbed Rogue's who had been in the other room, but had just come inside, "Good news, I presume." She said, seeing the looks on their faces. 

"It was fated to be this way." Amidala said, appearing, "but congratulations. The people of Alderaan made the right choice, I can't think of anyone better for a son-in-law." 

"Thank you." Han said. 

"Oh mi gosh." Obi-Wan said appearing, "Han, you need to understand what this means, Amidala doesn't compliment frivolously, in fact, its hard to get her compliments." 

"Well, thank you." Han said, bowing, "I promise to take good care of your daughter." He threw a teasing smile at Leia. 

Leia drew in a breath, "I can take care of my self. I don't need anyone else." then she dropped the cover, and drew Han close to her, "but I still like having people by me." 

"Here, Here." everyone in the room, cheered. 

"Now, I expect to have grandkids, AND a daughter-in-law soon." Amidala said, raising an eyebrow. 

Luke sputtered and blushed, "You will have to wait for the latter." 

Leia grinned, and pulled Luke closer to her and Han. "Well, it doesn't matter. You have one wedding to plan, right now, but knowing Aunt Tia, we might not have much more to plan." 

Tia blushed, "Just a few ideas."  


Leia looked at her aunt's drawings and grimaced. "Let's see what I had in mind." 

"But." All the aunts protested, after they saw Tia's plans, hers were the elegance plans. 

"What about a compromise." Luke broke in. 

The Aunts and Leia looked grumpy, while Han looked amused. "Here, Leia, let me see your drawings." 

Luke studied both sets for a moment, "Here, why don't we do a pattern that is somewhat like this." He drew a sketch that incorporated both designs on the wall decor (Leia's hearts, and her aunt's Alderaanian insignia and cloth dips.) For the dress, with her aunt's conservative, and Leia's slightly liberal, he did a combination, again. For the cake he did Rogue's design of a 17-layer cake that symbolized all the houses of Alderaan being behind this, and on top would be Leia's figurines, her and Han holding hands supported by all her family and friends. The ceremony was high Alderaanian, as was wanted by both parties, and the ship that took them on their honeymoon was, at Han's insistence, the Falcon. After both parties agreed everyone let out a sigh. 

Han drew Luke away, "You handled that well, Kid, I was afraid there would be an argument." 

"Thanks, Han," He gave Han a mischievous smile, "or should I say to-be-brother-in-law and king of Alderaan." 

Han groaned, "Don't remind me of the latter, I am trying to forget that I'm going to be a king. Boy, I wonder what the people on the Run are going to say!"  
  
"Good compromising, Luke." Amidala said, "so looks like both of you are teaching each other things, but Leia, work on your Jedi training at least a little more, I know with building a working government you have limited time...but come on." 

"Looks like I don't really have a choice." Leia said, dryly. 

"Look at how far Luke has come, it was only 6 years ago that he was the impatient, kid, and now look at him, I am going to show you something, and tell me if you could see the 'new' Luke doing this." Amidala said, "See I got the Jedi counsel to let me keep these, since Leia and Luke are my kids..." 

Luke grimaced, he wasn't sure which one his mother was going to show, but there were many to choose from. A moment later, Luke saw an image of him on Tatooine come on the screen, he also saw that it was Ben's house, he was pointing to screen. All of a sudden it came back to him....he started blushing. 

"Uh, uh." The Leia on the screen said. 

"Are you crazy?" 

"It can be done," the Luke on the screen said, stubbornly, "Its only 12-1 odds, we distract the star destroyers as Dash leads the Millennium Falcon through the hole goes to Boba Fett's ship and rescue's Han." 

The projection ended and everyone, except for Luke and Leia, broke out laughing, "Only 12-1 odds?" Senta said, stunned. 

"Well you have to remember, at this time that was good, we were taking on the Imperial Fleet." Luke said, blushing. 

"All right, enough laughing at my son's expense, I was making a point." Amidala said.  
"Yeah." Leia said, putting her arm around Luke, "Stop laughing at his expense. Besides, it almost worked."  
Just then Luke tensed, then he relaxed an amused grin spreading on his face. "Hey, Han. You were worried that the news would get to Corellia. I think it just did. One of your friends is on the roof above us." 

Han groaned, a heartfelt groan. Leia put her hands on her hips in an indignant gesture. "What, you are embarrassed that people know you are getting married to me." 

"It's not that. It's just that all the Corellian Smuggling guild people are going to call me legit." 

"Ah." Luke said, sympathetically. 

"I don't get it." Leia said, puzzled. 

"In the smuggling world that is the biggest insult you can give another person as it separates that person from The group." Luke explained. 

"How did you know that." Han asked, puzzled. 

"Simple, I know people who flit between the two worlds." 

"Wait a sec..." Han said, "So does that mean you know some stuff about my pre-alliance adventures." 

"A teensy-bit." Luke admitted. 

"And you are still letting me marry your sister." Han asked, astonished.  
  
"Yes. First of all, it's not my choice it was Leia's and the Alderaanian people's." Luke said. 

Leia walked up to Luke and put her arm in his. "But I always need your advice and input. You are my brother." 

"Thanks, Lei (Pronounced lay.) 

"Good, you two are close again." Amidala said with delight. 

"I am just curious, to-be-mother-in-law, why is that so important to you." 

"First off, it is just Amidala. Second-it is important to me, because that means their destiny didn't overcome their love. It means the Jedi Council didn't totally ruin their lives." 

Han laughed; he hadn't known a Skywalker could speak that way about the Jedi council.  
  
And Han said that aloud. 

"Oh, I have been mad at them for that for years." Amidala said.  
  
"I mean I know I haven't been the best mother in the world to them, but that doesn't mean I have no maternal feelings." 

Han seemed to realize he had touched a nerve, "Easy, mother-in-law-to-be, I wasn't accusing you of not being a good mother." He smiled, "On the contrary, you are good mother, you let Leia marry me." 

Amidala broke out laughing, "Well, you do have a sense of humor, which lacks in many Jedi council members." 

"Now, come on, Amidala." Jedi Master Qui-Gonn said, appearing, "I have an adequate sense of humor, as does Obi-Wan and Master Yoda, most of the time." 

Amidala laughed, "But you are the only ones." 

"Ami, you have just held a vendetta against us all for making Luke a Jedi and choosing planets so far away." Obi-Wan said, appearing, "Hello, young Jedi, by the way." 

"No, I don't hold a vendetta against you, you did your best to keep Luke and Leia together. But, why did you address him as Young Jedi, instead of Luke." 

"Because, that is how I have been addressing him since I met him."  
  
"I still don't like it." Amidala said, pouting in a way that matched Leia's style. 

"Now you see why they are mother and daughter." Obi-Wan said out of the corner of his mouth to Han. 

Han broke out laughing. Amidala rolled her eyes, "Leia, darling, I might just say that you are marrying the wrong guy." 

Han became quiet immediately. Leia, Amidala, and Luke broke out laughing. "What is so funny." Han asked. 

"Don't ask, trust me." Obi-Wan advised.  
  
"One thing you learn hanging around the family line for awhile is that it is better not to question these inside jokes." Master Yoda said. 

"Ah." Han asked, his experiences would definitely second that. 

"Well, Leia, shall we go and buy your wedding outfit now." Luke asked.

"Yea, and CERTAIN PEOPLE" Amidala said, glaring a glare full of fire at Han and Yoda, "are not accompanying us." 


	44. chapter 45

Authors note: Sorry I didn't put this up earlier

Authors note: Sorry I didn't put this up earlier. The entire story has been written for a long time. I've just been lazy, and working on other things. 

"Sure." Leia said. 

"Hey, wai-" Han started, but Leia, Luke, and Amidala had already left. 

Outside the door Amidala, Luke, and Leia broke out laughing. "Good one, mother dear." Leia said. 

"Rule one, never ever let anyone but yourself have the upper hand. Only drop that guard with family, but don't let it go overboard either. Only really exercise that rule in, A. diplomacy events, B. with Senators or council members, C. Husbands. Never family or friends. Even with Senators, Council members and husbands relax it, but don't let them manipulate you. Don't let any of the three think you can be herded. Beyond that, use your judgment." 

Leia found herself agreeing with her mother. "Never let yourself be manipulated, i agree. Marriage should be that of equals, neither should have the upper hand. History has proven, sadly, that sometimes Husbands think their wives can be manipulated so it becomes necessary for the wives to show they can have the upper hand." 

"Exactly!" Amidala said. 

"Yeah, I understand too." Luke said, speaking up, "That is one reason when I get married I want it to be to someone I REALLY love and who understands me, and who I understand." 

Amidala gave her son a wide smile. "You are going to go far."  
  
That meant a lot to Luke, hearing it from his mother's mouth.  
  
"Thanks." Luke said softly. 

"You are very welcome."   
  
Amidala sighed; she could see that her son was still hurting. "Son, what happened on Bespin, really wasn't your fault." Amidala said, taking her son in her arms "2nd point, people really do love you. You aren't 'tolerated' you are LOVED." 

Leia wheeled on her brother. "She is right, I LOVE YOU. Han loves you, and I know at least 10 others who love you." 

Luke trembled in his mom's arms. Leia sighed, she put her arms around her brother. "LOVE YOU." She insisted, in a very childish voice. 

Luke laughed. "LOVE YOU DOUBLE." He answered, in the same type of voice.  
  
Amidala broke out laughing, soon to be joined by Luke and Leia. They all kept in each others' arms taking comfort from the connection.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Amidala said, gently nudging her kids. 

They all went to the dress shop arm in arm. 

Amidala gasped at the sight of one of the dresses. "Leia, try that one on." She said, gesturing to a dress that was modeled by a mannequin. 

Leia went and tried it on. "It is actually very nice, mom, you have a nice eye for these things." Leia said, twirling. 

"Seconded!" Luke said, astonished that a dress could look so great. 

"Will I be able to knock his socks off in it." Leia asked, genuinely worried. 

"Permanently!" Luke answered. 

"Good." Leia said. 

She bought the dress. "Shoes next, speaking of which, Leia, you can borrow my pearl and Sapphire necklace, so you have something from a loved one, your dress is new, and the necklace is blue." 

"Good planning." Luke said.

"Cousin-to-be, don't you need to get an outfit as well." Stephaine asked. 

"Yeah, but I need to wait until Luke gets back. I have no sense in what'd be appropriate." 

Rogue laughed. "At least you care what is appropriate." She teases. 

Han laughed, though it really was at his expense. 

Leia came back a little while later. "Have fun." Stephaine asked, she wasn't really upset they'd gone shopping without her. She realized the depth with which Leia and Luke needed to be close with each other and their mom. She couldn't begin to imagine herself in Leia's shoes. Besides, she had already bonded with Leia, she'd had more time. 

"Yes, I found the PERFECT dress." Leia said. 

"Can I see?" Reeci asked, jumping up and down. 

"Sure. Just a sec." Leia said. 

She checked her schedule and found she had some more free time. "We blocked the entire day." Rogue said, realizing what Leia was looking at. 

Leia shot her aunt a grateful look and went back to model the outfit. "Wow, it looks beyond gorgeous." Stephaine said. 

"You look like a fairy tale Queen." Reeci said, and at Reeci's age that was the best compliment that could be given. 

"Thanks."  


"She's my sister. She looks good in anything." Luke called from the doorway. 

"Oh yes, my overprotective older brother." Leia shot back. 

"Cool it." Han said, "Luke, you need to go shopping with me, i need a marriage outfit as well." 

"Go, Luke, while you guys were getting the bridal outfit we finished a lot of the work, and we can get more done while you are getting the groom's outfit." 

Luke went with Han after giving his sister a huge hug. "Let's see." Luke said, his eyes half closed in concentration, "You want your outfit to symbolize what you are willing to give to Alderaan, which is a lot, and what you aren't, which is your complete freedom. You want it to symbolize that you love Leia more than your life, right?" 

Han stared at him. "Yes." 

Luke walked around the store for 15 minutes. "Got it." He said, gesturing Han over. 

Just the feeling Han got when looking at the outfit told him Luke was right. He tried it on, he needed a size bigger, but in the same outfit. It fit. "We'll take it." He told the droid. 

They went home.  
  
When they went back they found everything ready. "Wow, did I forget the wedding date, it IS tomorrow, right?" Han asked. 

"Yes, it is tomorrow, but we like to be ready early."Leia said.

"So, what happened with your smuggler buddy?" Luke asked.

"He just asked for confirmation that I really am marrying you. When I said yes, he shook his head in disgust, told me I was making a mistake, and left." Han said.

Amidala was fuming, how dare someone say that about someone marrying her daughter. "Who was that guy? His life breath time is limited."

"Mom, calm down." Leia said, quietly. "It is all right. I understand."

"Baby, you have just found happiness, and someone has the nerve to try to tell the cause of the happiness to leave?" Amidala asked, "This a mother's heart can't take."

"Aww." Reeci said, "That is sweet, but you know, Leia has a point. He didn't leave." Reeci said, pointing at Han, "So why are we thinking about it."

"Princess, or should I saw Queen, no matter what anyone says, I will be here by your side." Han said, quietly, taking Leia in his arms.

"AWWWWWWWW." Everyone in the room, save Leia and Han chorused, teasing the couple.  


"Just a day's wait." Alizabeth said.

The next day came quickly. "Oh I am so nervous." Leia said to Stephaine, Saty, Alizabeth, and Luke. 

"You love him, right?" Stephaine asked. 

"More then my own life." Leia nodded.

"Then there is nothing to worry about. Besides, you got a great family right here to back you up." Luke said quietly. 

Leia gave them a big smile. Then Luke went to Han's 'end' to let Leia get ready and to get ready himself.

He found Han also in hysterics. "Oh mi gosh, I am marrying a queen." 

"Han, relax, she is just Leia. And you are marrying the woman you love, who happens to be a queen." Luke advised. 

"You are right." Han said with a deeep breath, "I am just marrying the woman I love." 

"Has he been like this all night." Luke asked Chewbacca, who had been standing quietly by Han's bed.

Chewie growl-barked an affirmative.


	45. chapter 46

Luke sighed

Author's note-I had it all written, but I never posted it because I thought no one liked it because of the lack of reviews. But I read over the reviews, and I found one or two people had read it. And I will keep writing as long as people are reading, and I am sorry it took you so long to get this. 

Luke sighed. "All right, let's get ready. You don't want to be late for you own wedding, now do you."

"You are right."Han got out of bed and went into the refresher. 

Luke decided Han needed him the most right now, but he also needed to get ready himself. Besides, Han was in the refresher. "Call me when he is about to get out of the refresher, please, Chewie." Luke said, under his breath to Chewie.

Chewie growl-barked an ok.

"Thanks." Chewie said.  


Luke raced to his quarters, which were by Leia's. Leia wanted it that way, so she could consult with Luke without the whole palace knowing she was up. Luke took the world's quickest bath and put on some clothes. As one of the people giving Leia away, AND Han's second best man (The first best man was Chewbacca and the third best man was Lando Calrissian.) Luke wasn't wearing a Jedi Cloak, he was wearing a formal suit with proper wedding trimmings, and his lightsaber was attached to the ceremonial belt. 

Just as he put his last piece of clothes and trimming on he got the call from Chewie, the refresher had just turned off. "Great timing, Skywalker." He said, pleased that he had had time to get all his clothes on.

Luke ran to Han's apartment. He got there and found Han facing the mirror. He sighed, why couldn't his timing have worked a second time and have had him there BEFORE Han. "Hey, Han." Luke said, to alert Han to his presence. 

"Kid! I thought you'd be with Leia."

"She is still dressing, I think. Besides, I need to spend some time with my best friend, who seems to need some advice."

"I am fine." Han said, giving Luke his famous lopsided grin. "Or at least as much as I ever get."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Whatever, anyways, let's finish getting ready.I need to get to the Reception hall and make sure everything is ready there." 

Han laughed, "Poor you! It seems like you are handling every aspect of this wedding."

"Yeah, it seems that way to me too." Luke said, dryly. "Now why couldn't you and Leia have given me more time, so we could've had this done earlier."

Han laughed and slapped Luke on the shoulder. "Because we couldn't wait to tie the knot." Luke then felt Han freeze up. "Oh, no!"

"Han, what is the matter." Luke asked, anxiously.

"I forgot to plan a honeymoon, why didn't you remind me!"

"Relax." Luke said, "I took care of it."

Han took a deep breath, relieved. "Oh, thank goodness. Luke, we all need a friend like you, who remembers things we forgot." He said, breathing easily again.

Luke laughed. "I think, and hope, that is a compliment."

"Of course it is." Han said.

Before Luke could say something, his comm. tones rang. "Hey, Leia… okay…. Coming. Love you too…Yea, I will tell him… bye."

"What was that about." Han asked, when Luke closed the com-link. 

"Leia says, I love you, nerf-herder and she needs me, over there, immediately." 

"Tell Leia, I love you, too, your worshipfulness and in a few hours you will be mine." Han said.

"Will do." Luke said, saluting Han, and running out of his quarters.

"Hello." Luke said, reaching Leia's. 

"Hey, Luke, come inside." Leia said.

Luke obeyed; he came inside to see his sister look more beautiful then he had ever seen her look. "Leia." He asked.

"Yes, brother dear." Leia said, shocked by the look on her brother's face.

Everyone else had seen the look, and faded out of the room. They saw that Luke needed some time with Leia. 

"Leia, you are going to make a very pretty bride. The prettiest in the galaxy, if I do say so myself, and you made me very proud. I love you, sister dear."

Leia cherished those words. How had Luke known that is exactly what she had needed to hear? The she smiled softly, like he always did. He knew her inside and out, like she knew him, and she knew those words were sincere. "I love you Luke." She said, leaving all her make up, hair supplies, and jewelry behind and just rushing into her brother's arms. "You'll always be here for me, right?" Leia asked, she'd been worrying about this for a while, would Luke think that after she got married she wouldn't need him anymore?

"Of course." Luke said, kissing his sister's cheek. "No question about it. I know you will soon be married, but that doesn't change a thing between us."

The brother-sister moment ended there. "Now, sister dear, let's continue making you into the galaxies prettiest bride."

Luke and Leia chose jewelry for Leia to wear in silence, when Leia burst out. "But, will Han think I am gorgeous."

"Without doubt, cousin Leia." Stephaine said, coming inside and giving Leia a huge hug.

" Oh, Leia, Han says, I love you, too, your worshipfulness and in a few hours you will be mine. Now, if you will excuse me, there are catering, decoration, and a lot of other details I must oversee." Luke said, bowing.

Luke then ran from the room. "Poor Luke, we stuck him with SO much work, and so little time to do it in." Saty said, giggling.

"We did, didn't we." Alizabeth said.

Leia just giggled.

Luke entered the hall they were using for the marriage ceremony. "Oh, no." He groaned. The decorator hadn't arrived; the florist had just dumped the flowers in a box at the head of the altar, and these were only the problems in the marriage ceremony hall. Luke quickly set to work. The decorator had left a sketch of how the ceremony hall was supposed to look so, luckily for Luke had no decoration sense, they didn't have to rely on Luke's abilities. A little while later, Luke looked at the chronometer, it was only 3 hours before the ceremony was supposed to start. He rushed even more, if that is possible. 

An hour later Lando arrived. "Luke, did you notice that the decorator hasn't arrived, and the reception hall is a mess, none of the tables are set up, none of the table cards are out. The only thing that is done is the flowers are in their vases."

"Lando, buddy, believe me, I know. I am in the marriage hall right now, and there is nothing done here either, I am rushing and trying to do it all myself. As you can probably guess, I have no time to chat.

Lando broke out laughing. "Listen, let me call ya some help."

Luke was surprised the thought hadn't occurred to him. "Yeah, call Stephaine, Alizabeth, Saty, and Chewbacca, as well as Leia's aunts."

"Done. Talk to ya later.

Lando was true to his word. In 10 minutes you had Saty, Stephaine, Alizabeth, Rogue, Rainier, Tia, Lando, and Chewbacca were all in the hall. "Oh, no." Rogue exclaimed. "I am going to kill that decorator."

"Later, Rogue, first we need to get the situation under control." Tia said. "Everyone, look at the data pad Luke has and start working. Double Speed! Once this room is done, come to me and get the sketch for the reception hall. Plus, Leia and Han do not need to hear about this yet."

"Aye, aye ma'am." Everyone chorused, and got to work.

It still took an hour to get the two rooms done, but this way they had 50 minutes before the ceremony had to start. "Good job, everyone." Saty said, panting.

"Yea, great job." Luke agreed.


	46. chapter 47

Then Luke's com

Then Luke's com. Link rang. "Where is everyone." Leia asked, her voice showing her tension. "No one is here."

"Sorry, Leia. We just… had things to do."

"Luke, come here, now, PLEASE!"

"Will do."

Luke ran to Leia's quarters after telling everyone about Leia's comm. call. "Oh, dear." Tia had said.

"So, you left your sister alone on her wedding day." Leia asked, her eyes showing her hurt, at what she thought was Luke abandoning her.

"Leia, please, I promise you, I was just doing stuff FOR your wedding." Luke said, his face showing his sincerity.

"I am sorry for doubting you." Leia said hugging him after seeing the sincerity in his eyes.

"No prob. Leia, you are just a little uptight about your upcoming wedding. It is understandable."

"Why can't time speed up." Leia said, tapping her foot, giving up any pretense of patience.

Luke just smiled at her. Soon it was 10 minutes before the wedding. "I need to go do my role as the 2nd Best Man. I will be back soon to give the bride away."Luke kissed his sister's cheek.

Luke raced to Han's apartment. "Ready?" Luke asked Han.

Han gave Luke a lopsided grin. "As ready as I shall ever be." 

Chewbacca stood on Han's left; Luke on Han's right, and Lando was on Luke's right. They linked elbows and walked out to the marriage hall. Han took a deep breath as they reached inside. Everyone in the hall (except for the officiator and Mon Mothma, who were already standing) stood at the arrival of the groom and his 'line of support'. Han just looked at the Altar and walked forward. "Welcome, oh Han Solo of Corellia, and Best men, Chewbacca of Kashyyk, Luke Skywalker of Tatooine, and Lando Calrissian of Nar Shaada." The officiator said. "Before we call the bride out, answer my question honestly, Chewbacca of Kashyyk, do you deem this man, Han Solo, capable of adhering to the marriage vows and being a kind, caring, and faithful husband to Leia Organa?"

Chewbacca growled an affirmative.

"Luke Skywalker of Tatooine, do you deem this man capable of adhering to the marriage vows and being a kind, caring, and faithful husband to Leia Organa

"Yes I do."

"Why." 

"Because, yes he has a shady past, but I KNOW he loves Leia. I KNOW he loves her enough to be kind, caring, and faithful to her." 

"Lando Calrissian of Nar Shaada, do you believe this man capable of adhering to the marriage vows and being a kind, caring, and faithful husband to Leia Organa, and why."

"Yes, because he loves her, enough to give up everything for her." 

"All right, Han Solo, do you believe these men are right?"

"Yes." Han said.

"All right, call out the bride."

That was Luke's cue; he slipped into Leia's quarters. "It is time." He said, quietly.

Leia's flower girl, Reeci, squealed and almost turned over the basket of flowers. Leia's maid of honor, Stephaine, calmed Reeci down.

"Oh I am so nervous." Leia said, as she took Luke's elbow.

Luke squeezed her hand, reassuringly. 

Leia's bridesmaids got in front of her and Luke, then Stephaine, and then went Reeci. They marched to the Alderaanian song, and the wedding song. (It took the duration of both to get to the marriage hall.) 

As Leia entered the room, Han's eyes were transfixed on her. Oh my gosh, she is SO gorgeous, he thought, that veil that almost hides her beautiful face, and that dress... it complements her SO well, Han thought, I am the luckiest guy alive. 

Leia's eyes were transfixed on Han. Oh, I love you so much, nerf-herder, Leia thought, I am the luckiest woman alive, I have a brother who loves me, and stands besides me as I get married, I have cousins who love, and who support me.

Then Leia reached the altar, her support line went and stood by Chewbacca and Lando, all but Luke. "Luke Skywalker, by your relationship to Leia Organa, you must make the ultimate decision if she can marry Han Solo, for you must put her hand in his."

Luke could feel his emotions rise under his Jedi calm. He decided to let them. His eyes became teary, and he didn't control them. He took his sister's hand from his elbow and put it in Han's. "You had better take VERY good care of her." He mouthed to Han, who just grinned.

Leia's eyes became very teary at that moment as well. It was a symbolic moment. Luke was giving up being the sole influential guy in Leia's life to including Han in the spectrum. Luke gripped his sister's shoulder and stepped back. 

"If anyone in this room knows a reason Han Solo and Leia Organa shouldn't be joined in holy matrimony, speak now, or forever keep your silence."

Han, Leia, Luke, and Han and Leia's support lines looked at the audience and witnesses. No one spoke up. The support lines, Luke, Han, and Leia all noticed that at the back of the room Amidala, Obi-Wan, and Yoda were 'sitting' on top of the table. Leia's eyes filled again, it meant so much to her that they were there. Amidala mouthed, and sent through the force, *I love you* to her twins. Luke and Leia sent the same thing back to her. ***Thanks for coming here today.*** Leia sent to her mom. * No prob. I mean, it is my daughter's wedding, so why wouldn't I come.*"All right, then. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the wedding ceremony of our beloved Queen, Leia Organa, to Han Solo of Corellia. They were in love and wanted to marry. Her majesty sought and got the approval of the Alderaanian people to marry this man, who shall become our King. Now, the rings, please." The officiator continued, un-aware of the fact that the people he was joining in marriage, and their support line's focus was elsewhere at the moment.

Luke took the rings from his pocket. He opened the cases and showed them to the audience who gasped at their brilliance, beauty, and elegance. Luke handed the rings to the officiator. 

The officiator said some prayers and blessed them. "Now the holy vows. Leia Organa, do you take this man, Han Solo to be your lawfully wedded husband. Will you love him for eternity? Will you consider his debts YOUR debts? Will you accept his family? Will you accept his friends, within reason? Can you care for him, in sickness or in health?Can you be forever faithful? Please consider your answer, for it will bind you for the rest of eternity." 

Leia thought about it. "Yes. I can, I do!"

"Han Solo, do you take this woman, Leia Organa to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her for eternity? Will you accept the responsibility of being King that comes with marrying her? Will you be able to accept her family? Will you be able to accept her friends, within reason? Can you consider her debts your debts? Can you love her and care for her, in sickness or in health? Can you be faithful for eternity? Please consider your answer carefully for it binds you for eternity."

Han thought about it. The King part was slightly hard, but he knew he could take anything with that woman by his side. "Yes, I can and I will."

"Good, now take the rings, and put them on each other's ring fingers, to symbolize, for the rest of your lives, these vows and your love." The officiator said.

The officiator gave the rings to Luke, who gave one to Han, and one to Leia. Han put his on Leia's finger. "I love you, your worshipfulness." He whispered as he put the ring on her finger, "Now you can't even leave me." He whispered playfully, "The ring symbolizes that you are mine for eternity."

Leia then put the ring on Han's finger. "I love you, Nerf herder." Leia whispered. 

Luke joined the crowd in clapping. "I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Han took Leia in his arms and gave her a kiss that made her insides melt. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you will please proceed to the hallway, for a slight break before the coronation ceremony, the break shall be 10 standard minutes." Luke said, a moment later, stepping in front of Han and Leia. 

As soon as everyone was out of the room Han and Leia separated. Correction, Leia pulled away. "So, we are married now." Leia said. 

Han gave Leia a lopsided grin. "Yup. Now you have to put up with me for eternity."

"You have to put up with me for eternity." 

"You aren't legally married, yet." Rogue said, bringing them their marriage licenses from Mon Mothma. 

Leia and Han put their thumbprints on them. "Now you are." Reeci said. "Han, you are now my cousin-in-law!"

Han laughed and picked her up. "And you are now my son-in-law." Amidala said, gliding over. 

"Yes, I am."

"I am going to second what Luke said. You take very good care of her, you hear me."

"Yes, I hear both of you. I will take VERY good care of her." Han said, patiently. 

"Hey, both of you, my wedding present is a new vacation house. That is a hint to both of you to go and take a break, at least every once in a while." Amidala said. "Speaking of which, you need to go meet your other cousins and aunts, my best friends and their children. Well, only one has a child, but still…"

"We will do that on the way back from our honeymoon." Leia answered, then she turned to Han, "Speaking of which, I hope you planned one. I forgot to remind you, and your memory of these things can be VERY poor."

Han shifted guiltily. "Oh no." Leia said and Saty, Stephaine, and Rainier broke out into laughter.

"Don't worry." Han said, "I forgot, but Luke guessed I would and planned one."

"Yup." Luke said, "Leia and Han, you are going to be towed, so Han doesn't have to fly, and you can have each other's complete attention, by my ship to the Resort Comet of Panidhun. There you shall have a relaxing 3 weeks in a luxurious suite."

Leia looked mesmerized by the plans. "Hey, Luke." Amidala said to her son, "You know exactly what your sister likes."

Luke winked at his mom, "That is in my job description as a brother." 

"Luke, you planned the best honeymoon." Leia said, then she took Han's hand, "Do you think so too, Han?"

"Of course, if you like it, my dearest, how can I not?" Han said, gallantly.

"All right, ten minutes will be up in a moment, so start getting in positions for the coronation." Rogue instructed.

They did. The coronation went of without any problems, and Han was named King of Alderaan. 

"All right, everyone, get over to the reception room so we can celebrate this joyous occasion." Alizabeth yelled.

Everyone went over to the reception room. Luke knew he owed his sister to sit at the head table, but formalities like that always made him nervous. Especially when they included eating in front of people. 

"I, as the oldest get to go first." Rogue said, lifting her glass to make a toast and a speech. "Leia, you are my niece, you know this speech his hard for me, because I don't like to get mushy, but as I said, you are my darling niece, and I owe this to you at your wedding. I saw you grow up. You have matured from a drooling infant, to a stubborn toddler, to a stubborn little child, to an idealist teenager, then I missed a part in your life, but when I saw you again, you were a mature adult. As per Alderaanian custom, you were eligible for marriage at the late, teenage stage. I set you up with SO many guys with stable futures, titles, but every single one of them you rejected. Getting very upset at me for 'ruining your moments alone' as you called them. You trusted your heart, and it has led you here today. 

On your wedding I will admit something, maybe I am very old fashioned. I like the system of House weddings being arranged so we can consolidate power and keep peace. I will admit, that even though I seemed fine about it, I had doubts about this relationship of yours. I said, maybe, just maybe Leia has forgotten her duty, but when you asked Alderaan for the approval of your marriage, I knew you hadn't. I knew that I hadn't judged you wrong; you loved your planet and people more than anything. I also have figured out that the man at your side loves you more than anything. What else could an aunt ask for? Ah, yes, a cousin for her kids to play with." 

Leia and Han laughed at the ending. Lando stood up. "Hey, Han, you are now legit." He said, giving Han a Calrissian grin, "Leia and Han, it was the two of your relationship that dragged me into this war. I am glad I was dragged into it. So, I guess I have a lot to thank your relationship for… "Lando did a quick speech that was filled with humor.

Then Alizabeth made a speech, followed by Stephaine. Then Saty made a speech that was filled with humor. Then at last it was time for Luke's speech. "Leia, you are my twin sister and my best-est friend. Han you are one of my best friends, and now my brother-in-law. You two love each other more than anything. I couldn't ask for anything more.

Leia, Han, when you first met, it was at a time when both of you were evaluating who you were and so both attempted pushed each other away, far away and denied any love or connection. But you were connected, and so circumstances kept you together. Then, when you realized you might lose each other because of the Empire, you couldn't deny it anymore. You revealed your feelings for each other. Then, your relationship stood the test of loyalty. Han, you once said Leia has a one-track mind that centers around one thing, the Rebellion, and that is all she thinks about. But she proved you wrong when she gave up time sorely needed for the rebellion to come after you and rescue you from Jabba. Then when she did, you two gave up denying your love. Then the relationship bloomed into what is now marriage. I have full faith you can love each other for eternity. Han, I know you will, but I am going to say it again anyway, you had better take VERY, VERY, VERY, good care of my sister, because if you don't you will have to answer to me, because I love my sister a lot. "Leia saw Luke get very emotional. She was touched that he cared enough. She got up and hugged Luke. She grinned a huge carefree grin at Han. "Did you hear him." She asked mischievously, "You have to treat me really well, or my brother will come after you."

Han laughed. "No contest, kid. You know I'd rather kill myself that hurt Leia." 

"I know." Luke said, "That is one of the two reasons I am supporting this wedding, because I know you two'd rather kill yourselves then hurt the other." 

"What is the second." Leia asked, still in her brother's embrace.

"You love each other." Luke answered.

"Enough mushy stuff, now it is time to EAT!" Saty announced.

Dinner went off really well. Han, Leia, Luke, Chewbacca (who'd refused to make a speech, because no one in the room save a few people understood wookie.), Lando, Saty, Stephaine, and Alizabeth spent the dinner talking. After dinner Leia and Han made speeches.

"Thank you all for coming and witnessing this, the joining of my love and Han's love. I have a few people I'd like to thank. The Alderaanian people for letting me marry Han, and giving me there support in doing so. I'd also like to thank Mon Mothma, Garm Iblis, Admiral Ackbar, and all the other councilors for coming to witness this. Plus, I'd like to thank poor Luke, who got stuck doing SO much of the work. For those of you who don't know, the decorator got pretty sick, and couldn't make it. She also couldn't call, that is how sick she got. We all hope she gets better soon. But that left the hall undecorated, Luke had come to see how things were going and found nothing done. So he rushed on double speed and set everything up, then Lando came an hour after Luke had started working, and he called my cousins, and aunts to help. So they all are the reasons this hall is looking as good as it is. Plus, Luke did a lot of the planning stuff, somehow juggling his commitment to the New Republic, with planning his sister's wedding. PLUS this morning Luke ran back in forth between Han and my quarters helping both of us getting ready and calming me down, and for those of you who don't know our quarters are/were on the two opposite sides of the palace. He somehow managed to get ready in the time.


End file.
